


Behind these violet eyes a fire

by XMRomalia



Category: Elfen Lied, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Gay Love Story, Diclonius!Nano, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keisuke got what he deserved, Lost Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reunions, Temporary Amnesia, no beta we die like women, other characters not mentioned in tags, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Elfen lied AU: Акира находит странного рогатого мужчину на пляже и узнает несколько деталей о своем прошлом.
Relationships: Akira/Nano (Togainu no Chi)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Пролог

Акира со вздохом прикрыл глаза, позволяя шуму вечернего прибоя заполнить его мысли.

Он часто приходил сюда, на небольшой скрытый от чужих взгляд пляж, откуда с легкостью можно смотреть в море в полном одиночестве. Подход к нему шел по скале и был слишком крут для туристов, чтобы толпиться здесь, как они любили то делать на других пляжиках. Даже в самые теплые дни, когда пляжи полнились туристами, это место оставалось тихим и спокойным — и Акира любил его, правда любил. Даром, что многие назвали бы его суицидником за то, что вечно сюда лазал по мокрым камням, с которых поскользнуться и полететь вниз по острым камням — раз плюнуть.

Пусть зовут кем хотят. Акиру чужое мнение не волновало.

Он был сиротой, в конце-концов; уже достаточное клеймо, чтобы люди тебя сторонились. В придачу его голову переполняла каша воспоминаний, что никак не хотела складываться в единую картину. Авария пятилетней давности не прошла даром для его мозгов: многие детские воспоминания слились воедино, перемешавшись с обрывками снов, чужих слов. Сложно было отделить правду от лжи, зерна от плевел. Все казалось таким одинаковым, таким бесцветным и жутким, что Акира бросил попытки разбираться в том, что было взаправду, а что приснилось или почудилось. Иначе от головных болей отбоя не было.

Со вздохом поведя плечом, Акира прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в мерный шум воды, смешиваемый со свистом ветра и шелестом растущих неподалеку растений. Он выравнивал дыхание, словно становясь с морем единым; вдох — вода отбывает, выдох — вода прибывает, сметая все на своем пути. Мир приходил в его душу, замещая волнение ощущением покоя.

В такие моменты неуловимо на лицо ложилась улыбка, и даже свет закатного солнца, пробивающийся через прикрытые веки, его не беспокоил.

Море всегда успокаивало его своей нерушимостью, своим безразличием, что ли.

Но солнце уже низко, и скоро должна прийти ночь. Сколь безрассудным Акира бы ни был, по влажным скалам лезть по ночи безумие даже для него, и он поднялся, отряхивая джинсы от песка. Думая невольно, что Кейске, его лучший друг и сосед по дому, явно вычистил половину дома в волнении за ним.

Вечно он так; как поговорить напрямую — и слова не скажет, опуская взгляд в ноги, бормоча что-то под нос. Улыбаясь неловко, пускай глаза заплывшие; махая ладонью — все хорошо, мол, не беспокойся.

Вот же дурак, фыркал про себя Акира. 

Скандал устраивать не хотелось, в конце-концов, Кейске был единственным его другом из прошлой, до-аварийной жизни. Но что-то подсказывало, вместе с отпечатавшимся на сетчатке блеском зеленоватых стеклянных бутылок в контейнере для мусора, разбитой посудой и чужими периодическими зырками, острыми, точно лезвие… что их раздор — не мелочь, не глупость, но тёмные облака на горизонте, грозящие скорой бурей.

Вздохнув и потерев шею тонкой ладонью, Акира уже собирался уходить. Привычной дорогой, запомнившейся до автоматизма: всего-то нужно пройтись по песку, взобраться по камням, а там свернуть на тропинку к городу, к спальным районам. Он уже развернулся, уже сделал пару шагов в сторону камней…

Как вдруг застыл, будто кем-то остановленный.

Акира не знал, в чем именно причина его остановки. Ничего не поменялось, его никто не окликнул и никто не задержал, но одновременно что-то произошло. Точно поток холодного воздуха лизнул по спине, хотя вокруг чертовски жарко; будто что-то призрачное обвязалось вокруг талии, как канат, и потянул назад, не давая сделать и шагу. Врачи говорили ему, что травма после аварии может приводить к странным последствиям; что он может начать слышать голоса, видеть странные вещи, но они никогда не говорили о чем-то подобном.

Акира хотел стряхнуть это чувство со своих плеч, хотел пойти наконец-то домой.  
А потом пришло осознание: он ощущал чей-то взгляд своей спиной.

Со стороны моря, хотя Акира точно знал — там никого не было всего минуту назад. Показалось? Вполне реально; галюцинации иногда преследовали его, как часть травмы, но последний раз они были так давно. Неужели рецидив? Или духи, о котором слагали басни старые моряки, все же не шутка и не сказка?..

Акира тряхнул головой и решил, что есть лишь один способ узнать наверняка.  
Храбрясь, он выпрямил спину и резко развернулся, в тот же миг оторопев.

Чужая фигура казалась прозрачной, настолько белесой она была. Тонкая, но при том крепкая; практически отливающая золотом в свете закатных лучей солнца, садящегося за его спиной. Бледная, почти бумажного цвета кожа и пшеничные, растрепанные ветром волосы со странными украшениями в них — то был мужчина, выше его приблизительно на пол головы. Он выходил с волн, мокрый до нитки и обнаженный. Он… приплыл откуда-то? Эта мысль бредовая, разумеется — кто пойдет купаться в такой дали от пляжа, где отвратная вода, жуткий прибой, да и скалы повсюду?

Но мужчина шел, невозмутимый и ровный. Смотрел на Акиру со взглядом полным странной растерянности, непонимания, но больше всего — нежности — и парню на секунду почудилось, что он взаправду видит призрака. Что этот взгляд не может быть направлен на него. Что сейчас чужой образ исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, пройдя сквозь него — и не останется ничего, напоминавшего было о нем.

А за тем показался цвет — единственный яркий в чужой фигуре.

Алая кровь, текущая вниз с виска. Окрашивающая теперь шею, грудь, ведь её теперь не смывала вода; Акира даже не заметил поначалу, что мужчина ранен. Да и какая ему разница, в общем-то — сам виноват, что полез купаться в таком дерьмовом месте!..

Но сердце вдруг закололо. Странно, почти как когда Кейске, его «ахиллесова пята», приходил вечером со смен подвыпившим; он иногда мог валиться с ног, ругаться, причитать о чем-то, но Акира все равно о нем заботился. Этого же мужчину он даже не знал, черт подери. С чего же вдруг в груди стало так тесно, и воздуха будто не хватает?

Он не знал, правда не знал. Но вдруг пошел вперед, к мужчине, будто ноги вели его сами по себе. Мужчина шел навстречу, слабея на глазах, будто тратил до того последние крохи сил — и к моменту, как Акира подоспел, незнакомец едва не рухнул в воду, обессиленный. Только подоспевший парень спас его от такой дурной участи. Подхватил незнакомца, точно ребенка; охнул под чужим весом и оттащил его на берег, подальше от прибоя и холодной воды.

Мужчина на прикосновение казался холодным, почти что ледяным — и, даром что слабым, вцепился он в Акиру намертво. Вжался в него, пропитывая одежду холодной водой; обнял, будто не было на свете ничего важнее.

И Акире бы заволноваться с этого — еще бы, какой-то обнаженный фрик на пляже прицепился! — но все, что он мог сделать, это вытащить из своей куртки телефон, набирая Кейске. Благодарствуя небо и всех когда-либо придуманных богов, что он рассказал однажды другу об этом месте, и тот знал, как сюда добраться.

Сердце его билось гулко, будто отвечая мужчине, что зарылся ледяным носом ему в изгиб шеи; билось почти больно, и уговаривая Кейске прибежать на этот чертов пляж со сменной одеждой, Акира едва не обронил телефон, услышав чужой голос — слабый, но при том спокойный и мягкий:

— Нашел.

Кейске с согласием сбросил звонок, и Акира, растерянно выдохнув, стащил со своих плеч куртку, укутывая ледяного незнакомца хотя бы так. Тот не дрожал, не стучал зубами и совсем, казалось, не беспокоился со своего положения — просто утыкался в него, будто ребенок, мамку нашедший. От такого сравнения Акире даже перехотелось его отталкивать… не то, чтобы до того особенно желалось.

Черт. Объяснять свои внезапные самаритянские наклонности Кейске он, кажется, будет очень долго и нудно. Но почему-то это его не волновало, вот совершенно.

Обнимать незнакомца почему-то было спокойно. Правильно, что ли.

Он определенно сходил с ума.


	2. Троянский конь, часть 1

Незнакомец отключился приблизительно за десять минут до того, как Кейске прибыл по зову Акиры на злополучный пляж. Солнце уже село за горизонт, и стало ощутимо холодать из-за ветра, идущего с моря.

Мужчина не протянул бы долго, полуголый и мокрый при такой погоде, но вытереть его досуха не представлялось возможным. Не потому, что Акире было нечем — свою футболку на такое дело не жаль — но от того, что незнакомец вжался в Акиру, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Обвил руками за плечи, зарылся носом в плечо, и сделать что-либо, кроме как обнять в ответ, у парня попросту бы не вышло. Впрочем, растерянно думал он, от этого прижимания был и свой толк. У Акиры от природы температура тела вечно была в районе тридцати семи вместо тридцати шести и шести, и незнакомец если не высохнет под его боком, то хотя бы немного согреется.

Когда же послышались шаги со стороны скал, Акира сначала по привычке подобрался, точно защищаться готовый. Однако вскоре чужой силуэт стал более читаемый, и Акира разглядел в полутемках Кейске — всполошенного, растрепанного и с крайне озадаченным выражением лица. Подмышкой он нес пакет с запрошенными вещами, и Акира не без удивления отметил, каким тот был взмыленным и как тяжело дышал. Он, конечно, просил друга поторопиться — но не думал же, что тот воспримет все так буквально!

— Уф, это выглядит и правда… скверно, — Кейске нервно хохотнул, подойдя ближе, головой мотая. Еще бы не выпустить смешок — Акира сидел на берегу поздним вечером, и на него опирался Бог знает кто… без штанов.

Неловкость Акира проглотил без проблем, выдохнув и покачнул головой на незнакомца:

— Помоги. Он ранен.

Не задавая лишних вопросов, Кейске кивнул, подходя и помогая отстранить отключившегося было незнакомца от Акиры и уложить его на песок. Делал это Кейске на удивление осторожно, ловко, практически выдавая своими жестами как часто он так же следил за Акирой — или отключившимся после драки в переулке, или болеющим. Вечно ухаживал за ним с таким же лицом — чуть нахмуренным, но полным заботы.

Акира потянулся было помочь стащить с незнакомца свою куртку, вытереть его принесенным полотенцем или еще что-либо, но… вдруг завис. Застыл внезапно, глядя на чужие пропитанные кровью светлые волосы, чуть подсохшие и теперь еще более напоминающие беспорядок.

Лицо незнакомца было умиротворенным, и будучи обрамленным этими волосами… казалось таким красивым, будто Акира смотрел на картину эпохи возрождения или нечто в этом духе. Он казался ангелом, каким-то неземным и возвышенным, и Акира не знал, почему так колотилось за рёбрами, почему по коже шли мурашки, практически отключая мозг.

«Помоги ему, помоги, помоги» — билась мантра вторым пульсом в мыслях, и Акира понятия не имел, когда успел пропитаться таким человеколюбием.

Лишь бы привычкой не стало, подумал он отрешенно.

И перед глазами, всего на мгновение, проскочило что-то, точно сцена в фильме. Где он смотрит на такие же светлые пушистые волосы, перепачканные в крови; берет кого-то за руку, хмурясь и фыркая, только голос его мягче. Более детский, что ли.

«Ну и что? Они заслужили это, я уверен!..»

В горле пересохло, и зрение чуть помутнилось.

«Ты так думаешь?..»

— … Хей, ты слышишь меня? Акира?

Голос Кейске, вначале тихий, а после начавший звучать все громче и громче, будто вырвал Акиру со сна наяву. Посмотрев на друга удивленно, точно впервые его видел, он обнаружил того побледневшим, стоящим на коленях рядом с практически полностью одетым мужчиной. Рана на чужой голове была перекрыта бинтами, обработана вполне неплохо, учитывая их около-полевые условия но… Кейске, всполошенный и напряженный, говорил не о ране.

— Эти штуки в его волосах, видишь? Напоминающие рога. В общем… мне кажется, что они настоящие.

Он с неловкостью коснулся ближайшего, и сглотнул почти что нервно, глядя на Акиру с такой надеждой, будто ожидая, что он опровергнет его догадку. Скажет, брови вскинув: «брось, какие к черту рога!» — но вместо этого Акира нахмурился, глядя на чужую голову. Наросты, похожие чем-то на кошачьи уши — он попервой, когда увидел незнакомца еще в море, принял их за цацки какие-нибудь, в волосы заплетенные, но они таковыми не были.

Возможно, часть его изначально это знала. Только вот откуда?

Выдохнув тихо и опустившись на колени рядом с чужим телом, Акира тоже прикоснулся к костяным наростам. Холодные и чуть скользкие; они не вызывали отвращения, скорее казались… забавными, что ли. Недоумения и антипатию Кейске, в любом случае, он не разделял.

— Он замерзнет здесь, — проигнорировав тему с рогами и помотав головой, он поднял взгляд на Кейске, — полиция или наплюет, или добьет, ты их знаешь. Возьмем его домой.

Кейске вскинул брови, глядя на друга в искреннем шоке, переводя взгляд то на незнакомца, то обратно на Акиру. Тот не мог его винить; не часто он вступается за того, кого впервые видел. Но это ощущалось правильно. Как что-то, что Акира просто должен был сделать, должен и все тут.

— Как скажешь, Акира, — неловко поведя плечом, Кейске кивнул.

В четыре руки они без лишних трудностей умудрились потащить несостоявшегося утопленника в сторону дома. Скалы вызвали некоторую трудность, верно, но быстро скооперировавшись, они смогли и сами забраться, и мужчину на спине затащить; тот, даром что был в полудреме, на просьбу держаться ответил крепкой хваткой на плечах Акиры, и только за это парень уже был невероятно благодарен — не хватало еще морочиться с ним все это время лишь за тем, чтобы тот убился, свалившись с его спины на скалы.

По тропинке и далее Акира понес его уже сам на своей спине, пока Кейске шел за ним. И на самом деле — даром что в момент падения на пляже незнакомец, казалось, весил целую тонну — сейчас парень с неловкостью осознал, что для своего роста и комплекции тот был удивительно легким. Не будь проблем со скалами, он, может, и сам дотащил бы незнакомца до дома…

Дожил, черт подери. Уже подбирает разных бездомных утопленников и тащит домой, как ребенок котят блохастых.

Помотав головой, отмахиваясь от озадаченного взгляда Кейске, Акира со вздохом продолжил путь, пока не оказался у порога их с парнем дома. Они жили в старом, но довольно обширном здании на четыре полноценные спальные комнаты, игровую, кухню, ванную и даже отдельную гостиную, все из которых были выполнены в довольно старомодном стиле. Стены кое-где были украшены картинами, цветами и узорами, и в целом дом создавал ощущение уюта из-за комбинации темно-коричневого паркета и, в основном, или кремовых, или просто белых вещей в нем. И света лампочек, отливающего довольно приятным теплом.

В нем вполне достаточно места для еще одного жителя, решил про себя Акира. Пускай и временного.

— Поужинай сам, ладно? Надо обработать его рану по-нормальному, — кинул Акира за плечо разувающемуся Кейске, и, не ожидая ответа, понес незнакомца внутрь дома. Тот все еще полноценно не проснулся, явно пребывая в каком-то пограничном состоянии между сном и реальностью, и вспоминая с личного опыта, как в такие моменты все на свете бьет по мозгам, Акира постарался нести его как можно осторожнее, не шумя и не включая по дороге свет.

Опустил его Акира только в гостиной, на диван — там, в отличии от спальных комнат, будет проще наблюдать за чужим состоянием.

Незнакомец даже не дрогнул, когда оказался спиной на мягкой поверхности. Со сложенными на груди ладонями и глубоким дыханием, он казался таким умиротворенным, что Акира в жизни не сказал бы, что всего пару часов назад тот валялся обнаженный на полузабытом пляже, истекая кровью с раны в голове… Ну, разве что по мелким деталям, навроде песка, все еще забитого в его волосах и прилипшего к одежде.

Думать о том, что не окажись там Акиры, незнакомец явно бы замерз насмерть в ночи, ему не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось; на тело вдруг навалилась такая невозможная усталость, что Акире пришлось легонько похлопать себя по щекам, дабы вернуть в тело хоть какую-то бодрость.

Нужно было убедиться, что в скорую перевязку раны от Кейске не попал песок, да и обработать её по-нормальному, чтобы не загноилась и не пошла дрянью. Такого рода раны на теле-то мерзость, а на голове — и того больше.

Выдохнув, он медленно и осторожно снял временную повязку, уже пропитавшуюся кровью почти что насквозь. Рана оказалась серьезнее, чем Акире показалось на первый взгляд: кожа рассекалась почти до кости, и не выглядело, будто она сможет зарасти сама по себе. Нужно зашить, кивнул он сам себе. У него был опыт проведения таких немудреных операций; не самое приятное действие на белом свете, но лучше, чем закончить с загноившейся раной или уродливым рубцом.

Цокнув языком, Акира поднялся. Нормальные люди обращались в больницу с такими вещами, но ни он, ни Кейске нормальными не были. В больницах могли начать задавать вопросы, крайне неприятные вопросы… и кто знает, что на них могут повесить, заметив рогатого парня с раной в голове.

К тому же лишних денег у них не то, чтобы водилось.

Вздохнув и помотав головой, Акира направился к аптечке, вернувшись со всеми нужными вещами, включая злощасную иголку с ниткой. В определенный момент, вдевая нитку в ушко иглы, он услышал, как чужое дыхание дрогнуло. Незнакомец проснулся и не выдает этого, должно быть. Может, даже оценивает обстановку на слух, чтобы понять, не насильничать ли его тут собрались, в теплой кроватке да в уютной комнатке.

С этой мысли Акира уставше фыркнул, потирая глаза.

— Хей, — он обратился к лежащему мужчине так спокойно, как мог. Чужие глаза приоткрылись; взгляд бледно-зеленых глаз бесстрастно и до странного осознанно соскользнул по нему. Хмыкнув с этого, Акира продолжил, кивая рукой с иглой на чужой висок, — твоя рана. Надо зашить, иначе хуже будет.

Молчание длилось вечность, казалось, хотя на деле едва ли больше пары минут. Незнакомец молчал, глядя на Акиру; изучающе почти что, будто ожидая чего-то, и Акиру начинало это бесить. Серьезно, ну если у него были идеи получше — или он хотел, чтобы они позвонили в больницу — мог и сразу сказать!..

— Хорошо.

Чужой голос прозвучал так тихо, что Акира аж оторопел. Тот равнодушно кивнул, не изменившись в лице совершенно, а затем вновь прикрыл глаза, поворачиваясь так, чтобы Акире было удобно работать с его раной.

Так он и сидел на корточках с непередаваемым лицом, напоминающем морду кота, которого по носу щелкнули. Ему… позволили. И все. Вот просто так позволили, будто знал этот незнакомец Акиру всю жизнь, и ему точно ведомо, что парень не перережет ему глотку, не натворит херни — а осознанно зашьет рану, так осторожно и тщательно, как только может.

Странным был этот незнакомец, серьезно странным.

Голову вдруг прошило болью после этой мысли, и Акира зажмурился до цветных всполохов под глазами. Руку с иглой пришлось положить на столик, чтобы не натворить дел; дыхание вдруг стало поверхностным и рваным, быстрым-быстрым таким, и он прикусил губу, стараясь успокоиться, стараясь контролировать нахлынувшие чувства.

Получалось скверно.

«… Странный ты»

Озадаченный детский голос звучал везде — снаружи, внутри; в свисте дверного сквозняка и в собственных костях.

«Странный?»

«Да, но это не страшно. Мы все по-своему странные, и это классно!»

Голоса звучали непонятно, как нечто среднее между сном и воспоминанием; ему пришлось заставлять свой рот раскрываться, заставлять себя дышать. В пальцы отдавало холодом. Такие приступы были не редки для него, на самом деле; стабильно раз в неделю с какой-то мелочи его накрывало такими моментами, точно толстым пуховым одеялом, и даром, что он ничерта после них не помнил, сами моменты ощущались из ряда вон плохо. Иногда его рвало, иногда просто накрывало истерикой со слезами и соплями; он всегда старался перетерпеть начало, чтобы убежать куда-нибудь в тихий угол, где ни Кейске, ни кто-либо еще его не увидит, но сейчас… сейчас ударило сильнее, чем раньше. И внезапно в придачу, точно чертовым грузовиком, и сдержаться не было ни возможности, ни сил.

Черт, лишь бы не отключиться…

«Акира»

Терпкий голос был полон заботы, невысказанного беспокойства, и почему-то казался реальнее всего остального. Щеку вдруг опалило холодом, таким ласковым и таким привычным, что парень невольно подался навстречу. Зарылся лицом в чужую ладонь, едва не плача от облегчения. Голова болела, будто её рвали на части, и прохладная рука казалась если не лучиком спасительного света, ведущего сквозь потемки боли, то явно чем-то похожим.

Сердце билось чаще, но уже не болело; Акира ощутил себя внезапно так легко и уютно, будто спустя целую вечность бега, целую вечность безумия и непостоянства, он оказался дома.

Чей-то голос — детский, невинный — звучал так далеко и тихо, что Акира, бодаясь лицом в ладонь, едва мог его разобрать.

«Хм… сходим потом посмотреть на закат вместе?»

Акира не знал, сколько сидел так, находя успокоение в касании. Может минуту, а может целый час. Он ощутил в определенный момент, что ладонь не одна; что другая пятерня зарылась в его волосы, мягко перебирая прядки, и другие руки придерживают за плечи, не давая упасть.

Все эти касания были полны немой заботы, и потому Акира не боялся, не отстранялся от них, как делал раньше. Как бежал от попыток того же Кейске достучаться, понять, что с ним происходит.

Эти прикосновения ощущалось… такими честными.  
Лишенным лжи как факта.

Однако когда Акира нашел силы, чтобы открыть глаза, касания исчезли. Все разом, однако Акира не заметил движения, даже краем глаза; перед лицом пустота, и вокруг пустота, и незнакомец лежал на кровати недвижимый, только смотрящий из-под светлых ресниц спокойным, фиолетовым взглядом.

Но… разве его глаза не были зелеными?

Вытерев было выступившие слезы, он остро выдохнул, отмахнувшись от этой мысли. Ему хотелось спать, чертовски хотелось спать, но к утру ране незнакомца явно станет хуже. Глянув на него остро, он выдохнул безапелляционно, ткнув пальцем в мужчину, зная, что тот видел его приступ:

— Расскажешь Кейске — прибью.

И с этими словами поднялся, направляясь на кухню за кофе.

Растерянно мотая головой с крохотного, но острого осознания: что бы ни было причинами приступов… они определенно становились сильнее.


	3. Троянский конь, часть 2

Зашивание раны незнакомца заняло добрых пару часов кряду.

Акира справился бы быстрее, на самом деле, не укрой его плечи тяжелое одеяло из усталости; оно заставляло пальцы дрожать, а мысли течь вяло, точно густой кисель. Кофе спасало, разумеется; выпивая залпом напиток, где кофе приблизительно столько же, сколько сахара — иначе пить было невозможно — Акира давал своим рукам твердость приблизительно на полчаса, но потом приходилось повторять заново.

Пару раз в голове Акиры проскальзывала мысль, что стоило прекратить играть в героя и попросить Кейске позаботиться о незнакомце… но Акира быстро от неё отмахивался. Не хватало еще перекладывать свой груз и свои заботы на чужие плечи. Кейске и так из-за него не сладко, а тут еще заставлять пол ночи не спать, заботясь о каком-то незнакомце, чей взгляд запал парню в душу…

Впрочем, подумать о Кейске от сможет потом.

Сейчас каждая кроха внимания Акиры была сосредоточена на том, чтобы зашить рану незнакомцу как можно более тщательно и умело, не причиняя лишней боли. Мужчина при том, на удивление Акиры, даже не дергался в моменты, когда игла протыкала кожу. Акира ожидал какой-либо реакции, хотя бы шипения банального, но мужчина лежал неподвижно с прикрытыми глазами, и пару раз Акира даже растерянно думал, не уснул ли тот. Хотя, это даже звучало странно. Уснуть посреди того, как тебе на живую, без толковых анальгетиков — не считая пары таблеток обезболивающего, нашедшихся на дне аптечки — зашивают рану? Это казалось басней, которую какой-нибудь храбрящийся паренек мог бы рассказывать в баре, выгибая грудь колесом и поигрывая бровями, как бы доказывая, какой он смелый и непоколебимый, и каждая девушка теперь обязана при его виде восхищенно вздыхать, складывая ладошки на груди.

Но этот мужчина… он и правда не дергался, не дрожал. Вообще никак не реагировал, не считая легкого напряжения в плечах. И это вызывало холодок по спине Акиры, если честно.

Что же должен человек пережить за свою жизнь, чтобы зашивание раны ему было как порез спиртом протереть?

Акира выдыхал, слишком уставший, чтобы взаправду об этом думать. Вытирал осторожно от крови тонко зашитую рану, сам дивясь с того, как чисто вышло; стежки лежали ровно, сцепляя покрасневшую и опухшую кожу крепко, но не настолько, чтобы потом удаление швов превратилось в муку. Недурная работа, решил про себя Акира, поднимаясь и чуть пошатываясь. Для его состояния — практически идеальная, но на неё скидку парень не делал. Раз взялся делать — делай все от души, как для себя, думал он. И вытерев сонно глаза, Акира широко зевнул, забирая свою грязную куртку и накидывая на незнакомца теплый плед, чтобы тот не замерз в ночи.

Мужчина приоткрыл глаза — не спал все-таки, хм — и проследил за ним, будто любопытствуя, куда Акира собрался. Его взгляд был безмятежным, как у кота сонного, разбуженного хозяином посреди ночи. Только уши на макушке не дрожат… хотя бы потому, что не уши это вовсе, а рога.

Смотрелись они на его голове забавно, почему-то подумалось Акире. К месту, что ли.

— Я спать, — зачем-то поведал он, выдохнув и зачесав пятерней влажные от пота волосы к затылку, — утром разберемся с одеждой и… и со всем остальным.

Он осознавал, что должен рассказать незнакомцу, где ванная и где кухня, а еще дать тазик, на случай если рана все же ударила по мозгам и незнакомца начнет полоскать — но усталость и последствия срыва накрыли его такой сонливостью, что Акире потребовались все оставшиеся силы просто на то, чтобы добраться к своей комнате и рухнуть на постель — прямо в грязной уличной одежде, как был. Это не было хорошей идеей, разумеется; утром он пожалеет об этом, но сейчас было плевать, так откровенно плевать.

Сон захватил его в свой темный омут, и Акира нырнул в него с головой.  
Спокойствие длилось недолго, впрочем.

Ибо иногда воспоминания о времени до аварии приходили к Акире в виде кошмаров — в том числе ночных, когда он меньше всего контролировал себя и свои мысли. В них Акира, такой маленький и беззащитный, слышал гулкий звук дождя на фоне, видел множество темных мушек, направленных на него, и слепящий белый свет, от которого болела голова, как сильно не жмурься. Глаза и уши заливало водой — дождевой, должно быть; было так необъяснимо страшно… и спокойно. Странная комбинация.

Он слышал голоса, крики и странное эхо, отдающее холодом в позвоночник, отдающее ощущением, будто он тянет руку куда-то. К кому-то, может быть. Грудь наполняло отчаяние напополам со испугом, и он ощущал себя таким бесполезным, таким жалким.

«Не… не бросай меня…»

Акира никогда не понимал этих снов.

Всегда просыпался от них резко, мокрый от пота и уставший, как чертов мул с дороги. Дыхание было рваным, сердце билось о клетку ребер болезненно и быстро — так, будто сбежать готово. Вытерев глаза, влажные от выступивших слёз, Акира со вздохом решил, что не хочет вновь пытаться заснуть — не сейчас, по крайней мере. Если засыпать сразу, слишком велик шанс упасть в тот же сон, а этого, мягко говоря, ему не хотелось.

Руки все еще странно болели, голову мутило, а на языке будто взаправду ощущался привкус металла. Что-то в его прошлом определенно было чокнутым, на всю голову чокнутым. Может, оно и к лучшему, что Акира ничего не помнит.

Хмыкнув с этой мысли, Акира поднялся с постели и вышел из комнаты, желая хотя бы немного проветрить голову. Идти по дому в ночи было довольно несложно, даром, что свет Акира нигде не включал. Его возвращения с подработки вышибалой в клубе часто приводили к тому, что в дом он возвращался ближе к рассвету; ориентироваться в потемках он от этого научился на славу. Даже если совсем глаза закроет, без труда по памяти пройдет до ванной, затем до кухни, после обратно в комнату — тихо, точно мышь, даже пол не скрипнет.

Впрочем, в этот раз все было немного иначе. Цокнув языком, он свернул с дороги в ванную и вышел на небольшую террасу, куда открывалась дверь в кухне. Холодный ночной воздух тут же растрепал ему волосы, прошелся холодом по коже, влажной от пота, и Акира с тихим выдохом удовольствия прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь этому чувству. Легкому шуму ночного города, стрекоту цикад, лаю собак вдалеке, всему этому — очередному покою, лишенному человеческой тени.

В такие моменты — и сейчас, и как тогда, у моря — Акире было спокойнее всего.  
Возможно, он просто рожден, чтобы наслаждаться одиночеством.

И он бы был одиноким, взаправду… если бы не появился Кейске. Когда Акира пришел в себя после аварии в больнице несколько лет назад, он не помнил ничего, даже собственного имени. Белые стены резали ему мозг своей яркостью, чужие слова казались столь же бессмысленными, как и шум цикад в высокой траве — но он слушал, ибо ему не давали выбора. Акире рассказали об аварии; о том, что сбивший его мужчина погиб на месте. Его же, израненного и слабого, спасти удалось почти что чудом.

Впрочем, сам Акира не считал это чудом. Скорее досадой.

Тогда он впервые на своей памяти увидел Кейске. Растрепанного, напуганного и одновременно до ужаса счастливого; он выглядел, будто не спал несколько суток, на его щеках виднелась колючая небритость, но тому было плевать, искренне плевать на собственную внешность. В глазах Кейске плескалось счастье; он сжимал ладонь Акиры, бледную и испещренную в порезах — и плакал, причитая, как боялся, что тот никогда не проснется. Плакал, рассказывая, что Акира был в коме несколько недель; повреждения мозга были столь обширными, что шанс на приход в себя был незначительный, почти что призрачный. Но Акира пришел в себя, проснулся, вернулся к нему — и Кейске был счастлив, воистину счастлив… пока Акира не ошарашил его вопросом, хриплым и смущенным, пытаясь вырвать слабую ладонь из чужих рук:

«Кто ты?»

Выражение боли, отпечатавшегося в чужих глазах, Акира запомнит на всю жизнь. Боли, растерянности, неверия. Крохотной искорки, отражающей надежду, что это Акира просто пошутил так неуместно; что он сейчас засмеется, фыркнет и скажет, что подловил. Это потом Кейске возьмет себя в руки, утрет глаза и расскажет, что они были лучшими друзьями еще с сиротского приюта. Что Акира пропал в определенный момент, его след будто простыл — а потом Кейске позвонили посреди ночи. Тот сам не знал, как его нашли; то ли перепутались документы и в больнице посчитали, что они братья, то ли еще что-то — но Кейске прибыл, сидел в больнице неделями, ожидая, пока Акира придет в себя.

Акира помнил, как медсестры периодически смотрели грустно в сторону наигранно веселого Кейске, заботящегося об Акире все время реабилитации; перешептывались о чем-то своем, порицающе на него глядя. Будто он мучил Кейске. Будто он сам виноват, что ничего не помнит — и вообще, «можно было бы подыграть».

Разумеется, в глубине души у него были какие-то чувства к Кейске: ему было грустно видеть его расстроенным, и Акиру злило, когда тот притворялся, что все хорошо…

Но судя по тому, как его друг в последние месяцы увлекся спиртными напитками, этих чувств было недостаточно.

Самого Акиры, возможно, было недостаточно.

Это были глупые мысли, разумеется. Но Акира не мог сбежать от них; не мог сделать ничего с ними, ибо те душили, точно змеи, поймавшие свою добычу. Возможно, думал он, они правда с Кейске когда-то были теми самыми эталонными «лучшими-друзьями-навсегда». Возможно они разделяли секреты, болтали по вечерам о том да о сем; обсуждали девчонок до утра, защищали друг друга от бед, были неразлучны.

В цело может все было иначе. И своим исчезновением, а за тем потерей памяти, Акира все испортил. Откуда ему было знать? Он даже не знал, почему исчез и бросил Кейске в первую очередь, а парень ему не рассказывал; отводил глаза в такой момент, улыбаясь невесело и говоря, что сам уже не помнит. Врал, разумеется, но давить Акира не хотел.

Раз не говорит — значит на то есть причина.  
Захочет — расскажет… когда-нибудь.

Постояв еще немного на террасе и в конце-концов замерзнув, Акира повел плечом, вернувшись в дом и плотно закрыв дверь. Растрепав себе волосы пятерней и сонно зевая, он хмыкнул — свежий воздух и немного рефлексии положительно сказывались на его нервах, как ни странно. Может, нужно чаще давать себе пару минуток на покой?..

Уже успокоившись и даже почти расслабившись, парень направился в ванную комнату, где почистил зубы и умылся, пару секунд просто наслаждаясь прохладной влагой на лице. Вытерев лицо и выходя в коридор, Акира уже было хотел вернуться к себе в комнату, свернуться клубком на кровати и попробовать по-человечески поспать, как заметил странную деталь. В последний раз когда он проходил мимо, дверь в гостиную была закрыта. Сейчас же она была слегка-слегка приоткрыта, будто кто-то выскользнул оттуда или проскользнул внутрь, но был слишком беспечен, чтобы скрыть следы своих действий. Может, незнакомец ушел гулять по дому, сокрытый ночью? Захотел украсть что-то и смыться, или полез к спящему Кейске с кухонным ножом наперевес, или…

Или просто пошел искать туалет по ночной нужде, а Акира чертов параноик. Тоже вполне себе вариант, почему нет.

Вдохнув и выдохнув, Акира поддался сомнению; ступил вперед, открывая дверь сильнее, стараясь ступать так, чтобы паркет предательски не заскрипел под ногами. Страх не подтвердился, к его легкому вздоху облегчения; мужчина спал там же, где его оставили — на диване в гостиной, укрытый пушистым пледом с геометрическим рисунком, со сложенными на груди руками. Все в комнате было таким же, каким Акира его оставил, верно — на столе бутылка спирта, иглы и моток ниток, плюс таблетки и прочая дрянь. Все в разбросе, и рядом с кроватью лежали тряпки, которыми Акира вытирал кровь…

Но была вещь, которая заставила Акиру удивленно вскинуть брови.

В ногах мужчины лежал кот. Черный, как сама ночь; уши его были прижаты к голове, лапы поджаты под тело, и лишь кончик пушистого хвоста лениво подрагивал, свисая с дивана, показывая, что это взаправду живой кот, мирно дремлющий в ногах незнакомца, а не просто сбитая в клубок ткань.

И все бы ничего, правда.

Но у ни у Акиры, ни у Кейске, своего кота не было.

Обескураженно помотав головой и почесав в затылке, Акира развернулся и направился в свою комнату — подумав, что разберется с этим утром. До него осталось недолго, в конце-то концов.

Вернувшись в комнату и наконец-то переодевшись в спальную футболку и штаны, Акира посмотрел на постель несколько мгновений, а потом со вздохом свернулся на ней, решив, что все равно простыни стирать. Так к чему мелочиться? Стирать только простыни или простыни с его спальной одеждой — один черт, поэтому плевать.

Сон пришел на удивление спокойный, и Акира проспал оставшиеся часы легко, как не спал уже давно. Это был сон без сновидений, любимый для Акиры — когда ты просто качаешься на волнах спокойствия, отдыхая и телом, и духом, и ничто тебя не беспокоит. Лишь в одно мгновение ему показалось, что он вынырнул из этого омута, потревоженный чем-то извне. На крае сознания светило утреннее солнце с окна, и в нос ударял легкий запах кленовых листьев, лимона и чего-то еще, знакомого почти что до щема в сердце. Что-то прохладное прикасалось к его щеке с лаской и заботой, но Акира был слишком уставшим, чтобы осознанно реагировать или осознавать, взаправду ли это или только снится. Простонав сквозь сон недовольно, он отвернулся, потершись виском о подушку, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он слышит чей-то тихий хмык.

Прикосновение к губам тоже показалось призрачным, легким. Осторожным и полным странного холодка, будто бы боли утраты.

Определенно сон, решил для себя Акира.

Проснулся парень лишь часам к семи утра, когда солнце уже светило в окно откровенно и ярко. Хотелось поспать еще, разумеется, но работы было слишком много. Убраться, разобраться с незнакомцем, еще и подготовится к завтрашней ночной смене — все навалилось на плечи, и от мысли о работе Акире только сильнее захотелось укутаться в одеяло и спать до самого вечера.

Мф. Иногда так хотелось побыть эгоистом.

Лениво потянувшись, Акира уселся на постели с тяжелым выдохом, почесывая живот через футболку. Голова ощущалась чугунной, в ушах чуть гудело, и конечности двигались совершенно неохотно, но, к счастью, ничего не болело, что уже было чудом. Иногда после кошмаров Акира ощущал себя так, будто его половину ночи ногами били — со вкусом, с оттяжкой. Возможно причина в том, что он ворочался и неосознанно бился о стену или свои же собственные конечности; может еще в чем, но более приятным пробуждение от того не становилось.

Хорошо, что он ночью перерыв сделал, решил он про себя.

Стащив простыни с постели и отряхнув футболку со штанами от песка, явно насыпавшегося в кровать после его первой дремы, он раздосадованно выдохнул, помотав головой. Н-да, найди он еще ночью силы раздеться, а не уложись в кровать в уличной одежде, вообще ему цены бы не было.

«Жених на выданье», как иногда подшучивал Мотоми, после уклоняясь от кулака Акиры, направленного в его челюсть.

Что же, подумалось Акире, глядя на безбожно перепачканные простыни — кое-где песком, кое-где землей, а кое где просто несвежие и пропитанные потом после ночного кошмара. Сегодня определенно придется заняться стиркой. Но сначала — завтрак, решил он про себя, услышав низкое бурчание от живота. Вечно он так — не ощущает голода и не ест, пока желудок сам о себе не напомнит. Так и до гастрита недалеко… не то, чтобы его особо это волновало. Болью больше, болью меньше — по итогу все равно умрет. Чего мелочиться?

С такими невеселыми мыслями Акира спустился на кухню, с удивлением обнаружив там не только лучшего друга, уже одетого к работе, но и незнакомца, переодетого в старую клетчатую рубашку и спортивные брюки Кейске. Друг, должно быть, помог тому переодеться и выделил по доброте душевной часть одежды со своего гардероба — и в них незнакомец выглядел удивительно по-домашнему. Почти… вписывающимся в окружение, что ли, и Акира ощутил странный укол за ребрами от этой мысли.

Незнакомец не отреагировал на его появление; он просто сидел за столом, флегматично глядя перед собой, и выглядел он сильно лучше, чем вчера: бледность кожи все еще казалась практически мертвецкой, да и растрепанные чуть слипшиеся волосы практически молили о душе, однако рана, зашитая Акирой поздним вечером, выглядела в целом неплохо. Да и не казалось, что он страдал от сотрясения мозга или чего-то подобного, что могло сопровождать травму — значит, считай, мужчину пронесло.

Однако Акира не мог избавиться от мысли, что рана не была похожа на ту, что можно получить, ударившись головой о скалу. Скорее она была похожа на осколочную, или как ножом порезали очень глубоко и осознанно.

Во что же этот незнакомец вляпался, чтобы его так ранили?

Его мысли и стояние в двери кухни прервал Кейске, что тепло улыбнулся другу через плечо:

— О, ты проснулся, — заметил он с улыбкой, положив тарелку с едой на стол напротив последнего свободного стула, — я уже думал придется нести тебе завтрак в комнату. А это, между прочим, твой любимый рис с омлетом!

Акира отмахнулся от него с легким беззлобным ворчанием, усевшись за стол и разделяя палочки. Кейске совершенно не обязательно напоминать, что эта чертова детская еда его любимая. Особенно… когда они тут не одни.

Кейске же с мягким хихиком покинул кухню, явно продолжая собираться на свою смену, и Акира провел друга спокойным взглядом, принявшись за еду.

Рис с омлетом очевидно был остатком вчерашнего ужина, но Акира не возникал. Кейске готовил так, что блюдо оставалось вкусным даже после разогрева — чудо, если спросите его. Впрочем, Акира бы ел, даже будь оно безвкусным — удовольствие от еды для парня было не особенно важным, главное чтобы желудок бурчать перестал да силы было откуда брать, вот и все.

Акира уже почти доел, когда осознал, что незнакомец свою порцию даже не начал. Не то, чтобы ему не нравился рис с омлетом Кейске или нечто в этом духе — тот… просто не мог совладать с палочками. Те выскальзывали из его пальцев, а когда ему удавалось зафиксировать их в ладони, глядя на Акиру, как на пример, ему не удавалось зацепить еду — рис и яйца просто, будто издеваясь над мужчиной, соскальзывали обратно на тарелку.

Это подтверждало догадку Акиры о том, что незнакомец был был иностранцем…

И заставило удивленно вскинуть брови, когда мужчина отложил палочки и просто начал есть завтрак руками.

— Эй! — Акира возмущенно перехватил чужую руку, заставив мужчину отвлечься от еды и посмотреть на него — с ладонью, полной омлета и риса. Нет, так дело не пойдет, решил про себя парень, и строго посмотрев на него, точно отец на сына-сорванца, он проговорил, хмурясь. — Есть руками нельзя. Ты руки-то вообще мыл?

Незнакомец смотрел на него с абсолютно каменным выражением лица, но в итоге разжал ладонь, позволяя еде свалиться обратно в тарелку. А за тем… принялся слизывать еду с пальцев. Ну точно ребенок, ни дать ни взять.

— Боже… — Акира растерянно помотал головой, глядя на незнакомца, упоенного слизывающего рис со своих пальцев, — и за что ты на меня такой свалился.

Выдохнув уставше и быстро закончив свой рис, Акира пододвинулся к мужчине, взяв чужие палочки и придвинув тарелку так, чтобы она стояла между ними двумя. На самом деле, ему не было никакой разницы, как незнакомец ел; может, стоило просто забить на это и дать тому доесть завтрак, как дикарь… но Акира решил помочь.

Возможно, ему просто стало незнакомца по-человечески жалко.

— Вот так, — пробормотал он, набрав риса и поднеся его к чужому рту. Незнакомец как-то незаинтересованно посмотрел на рис, затем на Акиру, но в конце-концов открыл рот, принимая еду и принявшись спокойно жевать. Его лицо не изменилось совершенно, и, казалось, он был вовсе не смущен с того, что Акира кормил его, как ребенка. Он спокойно наклонялся и принимал пищу, после мирно жуя, и Акира думал, что стоит позже научить его пользоваться палочками. Так… в виде исключения.

Порция уменьшилась до половины, когда Акира внезапно заметил боковым зрением Кейске, стоящего в дверях. Тот смотрел на них со странным, растерянным выражением лица и почти стеклянными глазами; так, будто он застал не кормежку, а что-то… интимное, может быть. Акира растерялся с этой мысли, но в итоге лишь фыркнул, отведя взгляд в сторону и вновь набирая риса для незнакомца:

— Его пользование палочками отвратительно. — Пробормотал он, будто оправдываясь. — Либо так, либо мы просидим тут до вечера. А мне еще стиркой заниматься.

Кейске растерянно пожал плечами на это, будто показывая, что не имеет ничего против, но все равно был чертовски удивлен. Акира не мог его винить — скажи ему пару дней назад, что он будет кормить незнакомца-иностранца рисом с омлетом, он бы подумал, что человек чокнулся. Но вот он, сидит на кухне, кормя с палочек человека, которого знает меньше суток — и почему-то совершенно не ощущая себя от этого странно.

В конце-концов, может у того просто руки ослабли после вчерашнего, вот и все. А голод штука такая — не все же безответственные, как Акира. Всякое дерьмо могло случиться.

В определенный момент незнакомец довольно неряшливо подхватил зубами кусочек омлета, из-за чего испачкал себе уголок рта. Цокнув языком, Акира протянул руку, вытерев большим пальцем чужую щеку, говоря сурово и немного уставше, будто сам понимая, насколько бесполезно будет учить другого манерам:

— Ешь аккуратнее.

Он только хотел убрать руку назад, как незнакомец перехватил её за запястье. По коже прошелся легкий удар тока от прикосновения, и парень охнул от этого. Не было больно или как-то критически неприятно — просто… удивительно. Как статическим электричеством тряхнуло, хотя ощущалось чуть острее, может быть. По позвоночнику огнём, по коже мурашками.

Незнакомец смотрел на его ладонь так, будто его впервые за целое утро что-то заинтересовало. Акира уже хотел спросить, какого черта тот творит, как мужчина просто… слизнул соус с его пальца. Легко и ловко, будто в этом ничего такого не было. Почти так же, как до того вылизывал собственную руку от остатков еды — быстро, безэмоционально и вновь вызывая дрожь по позвоночнику парня.

Черт, щеки Акиры ощущались горячими, как ад. Сглотнув, он не нашел, что сказать — как минимум потому, что незнакомец… не придал этому значения? Не казалось, будто он сделал это, чтобы пофлиртовать или привлечь его внимание; выглядело так, будто он сделал это просто потому, что палец Акиры был грязным. А теперь он чистый, и парень может продолжить его кормить.

Сглотнув, он вновь вернулся к кормежке, стараясь игнорировать то, как быстро-быстро билось сердце.

Однако удивления для парня на этом не закончились. Они только-только закончили с порцией, когда Акира вдруг вздрогнул, ощутив странное прикосновение к своей лодыжке. Оно было быстрым, было ловким и было… пушистым. Поначалу подумав о дурном, он строго посмотрел на мужчину, но тот был невозмутимым, точно камень.

Опустив же взгляд под стол, Акира увидел… кота. Того самого черного кота, что дремал вчера в ногах незнакомца. В свете дня его было рассмотреть много легче, и это оказался абсолютно обыкновенный черный дворовой кот с зелеными глазами и чуть ободранным ухом. Глядел он бесстыже, нагло, и с невозмутимым «мур» он повторил движение, что привлекло внимание Акиры в первую очередь — он приблизился и потерся мордашкой о его лодыжку, точно прося ласки.

Но удивление на этом не закончились, о нет. Ибо под столом, у стула незнакомца, дремлющим у ноги, оказался второй котенок. Немного меньше первого, но тоже довольно мирный и пушистый. И если первый был черным, как вороное крыло, то второй был серым — с легкими черными пятнышками на кончиках ушей и хвоста.

— Ох, — Кейске, в этот момент вернувшийся на кухню за позабытыми на столе ключами, невольно хихикнул, в затылке почесав, заметив шок на лице Акиры, — я надеялся ты их не заметишь.

Акира посмотрел на него озадаченно, и Кейске продолжил, вертя в пальцах поднятые ключи:

— Он как спустился на кухню, прошла пара минут — и я увидел этих двух. И… и я не смог их выгнать, — почти стыдливо признал Кейске, пожав плечами, — они выглядели такими милыми! И, к тому же, я всегда хотел, чтобы у нас были домашние питомцы…

Мужчина, у ноги которого дремал второй кот, казалось, был вовсе не заинтересован в диалоге. В его лице было спокойствие, мирное, как морские волны; брови были расслаблены, все лицо будто отрешено. Возможно, он просто ждал, когда они договорят, чтобы уйти куда-то, или попросить добавки, или еще что-то. Возможно, он ничего не ждал. Кто, черт подери, его знает!..

— А еще, — продолжил Кейске, опустившись на корточки и почесав черного кота за ухом, — говорят что коты чувствуют добрых людей. Как думаешь, может они поэтому за ним увязались?

Акира не знал, на самом деле. Подняв глаза, он окинул чужое лицо взглядом, поняв, что незнакомцу совершенно безразлично, что о нем здесь говорят, будто его и нет вовсе. И… мужчина не казался Акире ни добрым, ни злым. Разумеется, он не сказал ни слова, когда у Акиры был приступ прошлым вечером. Не упрекнул, не полез, и тем более не рассказал ничего Кейске, как Акира и просил — но те прикосновения… успокаивающие, прохладные и ласковые, полные безмолвной заботы и нежности. Могли ли они быть настоящими? Мог ли этот мужчина сжалиться над ним и побыть для него якорем, вытащив касаниями из пучины кошмара, не давая провалиться внутрь себя, не давая потеряться в воспоминаниях?

Вряд ли, одернул себя Акира. Касания ему почудились — рук, что прикасались к нему, было очевидно больше двух, а никого, кроме него и незнакомца, на тот момент в комнате не было.

И все же…

— В любом случае, — Кейске повел плечом, посмотрев на незнакомца, — что ты вообще делал на том пляже? И почему был ранен?

Незнакомец молчал. Казалось, он вовсе игнорирует существование Кейске до момента, как не столкнется с ним, как слепой с каким-нибудь препятствием на дороге; Акира со странным холодком по плечам понимал, что незнакомца не волновал никто… кроме него, Акиры. Ибо он молчал, невозмутимо молчал, верно — и при том глядел на Акиру неотрывно. Парню хотелось бежать от этого взгляда, спрятаться, но ноги будто вросли в землю.

Взор мужчины — зеленый как свежескошенная трава, как весеннее море, безмятежное, но хранящее тьму в своих пучинах, был Акире до странного щелка в голове знакомым. Знакомым как дом, где ты жил всю жизнь и знаешь каждый уголок, как шелест ветра на любимой террасе, как шум дождя и раскаты грома над морем.

Кейске продолжал пытаться разговорить мужчину, но тот внаглую игнорировал его, и вскоре парень сдался, махнув ладонью:

— Ладно. Кажется, он немой.

Акира хотел сказать: нет, это не так; он помнил, как незнакомец говорил с ним на пляже и прошлым вечером, вполне осознанно и ровно, но язык почему-то не слушался. Кейске сказал что-то еще, фыркнув и поднявшись; кажется, о том, что собрался на работу.

Акира же смотрел на незнакомца в ответ, и кажется, они играли в гляделки целую вечность. Черный кот мурлыкал в ногах Акиры, но тот будто потерял контроль над своим телом, будто залип в глубину чужих глаз, утонув в том весеннем море.

И они сидели так, молча и ничего не делая, пока не прозвучал шум закрываемой входной двери. Щелкнули замки, послышался шум отъезжающей машины. Серый котенок проснулся от этого шума и зевнул лениво, потянувшись; запрыгнул мужчине на колени и тонко, пискляво мявкнул, требуя ласки.

Акира был почему-то уверен, что мужчина его проигнорирует, но нет — он поднял руки, удивительно радушно поглаживая котенка. Малыш явно был благодарен за ласку; даром, что лицо мужчины все еще ничего не отражало, малыш компенсировал это громким мурлыканьем, вел маленьким хвостиком из стороны в сторону, бодался носом в ладони — и в целом вел себя как обыкновенный изголодавшийся по ласке кошак.

Акира не смог сдержать слабую улыбку — н-да, кажется, с животными мужчина ладил сильно лучше, чем с людьми.

— Хей, — к нему наконец вернулось умение говорить, и пускай тишину нарушать было неловко, он спросил, ибо не мог не, — откуда они? Коты, имею ввиду.

Атмосфера будто разрядилась, потеплела до странности, и поднявшись, чтобы налить себе чаю, Акира услышал за спиной тот же спокойный голос, что и звучал ночью — принадлежавший незнакомцу:

— Они искали тепла холодной ночью. Прогонишь?

Акира был искренне уверен, что вопрос мужчина проигнорирует. Поэтому он едва не уронил кружку на пол, когда услышал ответ — и развернулся на пятках удивленный, растерянный, столкнувшись взглядом с совершенно не изменившимся в лице мужчиной. Точно его совсем не волновал этот вопрос, и задал он его в ответ так, чтобы тишину прогнать. Но Акира знал — мужчина не боялся тишины. Значит ему был важен ответ.

Вздохнув, Акира повел плечом, налив себе крепкого чая с тусклого стеклянного чайника:

— Дом большой, да и Кейске не против. Не будут орать по ночам и гадить повсюду — могут остаться.

И добавив чуть холодной воды в чай, чтобы сразу начать пить, он флегматично добавил, будто между делом:

— Тебя это тоже касается… кем бы ты ни был.

Он ожидал любой реакции, если честно. Благодарности, согласия, чего угодно — но мужчина вдруг хмыкнул спокойно, повернувшись лицом к двери из кухни, и Акира не смог сдержать любопытство от взгляда на чужой профиль — такого… до неправильности спокойного, но манящего.

— Я видел много книг в одной из комнат, — заметил он флегматично, а после, подняв котенка на руки, поднялся сам и пошел, оставив Акиру на кухне. Так, будто ничего не произошло; так, будто парень вовсе не позволил остаться жить в доме рогатому мужчине, чьего имени он даже не знал.

И что на него нашло, зачем вообще позволил тому остаться?

— Хей, — он окликнул незнакомца в момент, как тот поднимался по лестнице, и мужчина на удивление не проигнорировал его. Он остановился, обернулся через плечо, не прекращая поглаживать серого котенка — и смотрел почти… взаправду заинтересованно. Акира хотел спросить, какого черта тот делал на пляже, и почему был ранен. Хотел спросить, что это за странное ощущение в его теле возникает каждый раз, когда он прикасается к незнакомцу; хотел взглянуть в глаза и спросить, как того зовут, в конце-то концов. Но язык не слушался, холодок прошелся по загривку, и он выдохнул, растерянно отведя взгляд в сторону:

— Как котят хоть зовут? Имею ввиду… ты же назвал их, не так ли?

Мужчина смотрел на него в ответ, спокойно и невозмутимо. Акира уже трижды успел пожалеть, что спросил; в конце-концов, если эти котята взаправду пробрались в дом, пока он дышал свежим воздухом на террасе, значит незнакомец знает их не больше самого Акиры, и…

— Агамемнон и Одиссей.

Сказав это, незнакомец спокойно развернулся и пошел вместе с серым котенком — Одиссеем, получается — наверх, к спальням, а Акира так и стоял там, точно вкопанный. Черный кот по глупой кличке Агамемнон решил составить ему компанию, нагло потираясь о ногу, и Акира… Акира был растерян.

Залпом выпив горький чай, он почему-то подумал, что странности в его жизни только начинаются.


	4. Раскрытие (почти всех) карт

Прошла неделя с момента, как они начали жить втроем.

Это было странное время, на самом деле. Хотя бы потому, что особо жизни Акиры ничего не изменилось.

Незнакомец занял спальную комнату на втором этаже, когда-то принадлежавшую деду Кейске, и жил в ней почти что тише воды, ниже травы. Акира иногда заходил его проведать, и почти всегда обнаруживал незнакомца читающим томики на незнакомом языке — английском, кажется — с таким миром и спокойствием, будто бы он делал это всегда. И был здесь всегда — как потолок и стены. Он любил сидеть в старом винтажном кресле, с пледом, укрывающим ноги. Иногда ему компанию составлял Агамемнон или Одиссей, и обычно Акира заставал их за тем, что мужчина просто выставлял — или опускал с кресла — руку, а коты вполне себе самостоятельно о неё отирались. Мурлыкали при том тихо, скрашивая обстановку.

Акира обычно обнаруживал эти сцены в красках заката, когда уходил на работу и поднимался предупредить мужчину, что его не будет всю ночь. Незнакомец не отвечал ему никогда, разумеется, но Акире просто казалось, что это правильно — говорить тем, с кем живешь, куда ты собрался и приблизительно насколько.

К тому же, иногда в цветах заката — медовых, пастельно-желтых и красных — мужчина казался почти до дрожи нереальным, и Акира мог потратить минут десять, просто опираясь плечом на косяк двери и улыбаясь, глядя на него.

Незнакомец так и не сказал им своего имени, да и, как оказалось, был из ряда вон плох практически во всех житейских делах. Акире приходилось ухаживать за ним, точно за младшим братцем; сколько раз он кормил мужчину с рук, ибо тот половину риса оставлял на полу, или помогал незнакомцу переодеться, и не счесть.

Кейске бурчал иногда, что Акира слишком его балует; смотрел на них двух как-то тоскливо, но Акира отмахивался, ведя плечами. В конце-концов, люди в ответе за тех, кого приручили… даже если это другой человек.

Плюс, заботиться о незнакомце ощущалось до странного правильно.

Однако теплая атмосфера, по видимому, царила лишь в их доме. На работе Акира не раз и не два ловил краем слуха перешептывания растерянных клиентов, выглядящих крайне взволнованными и почти что чем-то… напуганными, что ли. И самих клиентов стало меньше — бар опустел наполовину, если не больше. К тому же Мотоми, их бармен, выглядел в последние дни более задумчивым, чем раньше — и даже рассказал Акире в чем дело, когда тот спросил. Что уже чудо — при факте, как обычно старик с ухмылкой юлил и отмахивался, мол, «хочешь информацию — давай заключим контракт».

Значит, дело правда шумное, осознал Акира — и, сделав как можно более расслабленный и незаинтересованный вид, прислушался к словам Мотоми, опираясь спиной о стойку и продолжая следить за баром.

Со слов старика, по городу прокатилась волна странных исчезновений молодых людей, в целом похожих друг на друга. Исчезали парни, в основном иностранцы… и никто из них пока что не вернулся. Пропадали резко, в ночи, кто возвращаясь с работы, кто с учебы, кто с вечеринок; все были молоды, здоровы… и со светлыми длинными волосами. И ладно это, так в придачу пошел слушок, будто один из ночных мотыльков местного авторитета, Арбитро, увидел после работы как по пляжу в ночи разгуливали военные, будто ища что-то — или кого-то…

Акира уже хотел отмахнуться и сказать Мотоми, что не стоит верить подобной чуши… но старик казался взаправду озадаченным и взволнованным. И, почесывая небритый подбородок, отпустил Акиру работать лишь после взятого обещания, что Акира не влезет ни в какую шумиху:

— Странный какой-то душок по городу витает. — Добавлял он, сигарету прикуривая. Темные брови были нахмурены, и весь его вид казался напряженным. — Будто что-то дурное надвигается. Будь осторожен.

Акира кивал, особо к словам не прислушиваясь — но ощущая, что, возможно, в этот раз старик был прав.

Работа в ту ночь, впрочем, прошла на удивление тихо. Клиентов в баре было немного, и влезть в драку Акире пришлось лишь однажды — из-за придурка, полезшего к информаторке Мотоми. Ублюдок дергал её за плечи, когда заметил, что Мотоми ушел в подсобку за особыми напитками; утаскивал в сторону темных углов и спрашивал, «за сколько дашь в этот прелестный ротик». Девушка вырывалась, но она была не ровней тому придурку. В основном из-за разницы в весовых категориях, разумеется — даром, что ублюдок выглядел как распоследний панк, он был шире несчастной почти в два раза.

Не то, чтобы Акиру это волновало.

Он не снизошел до слов или пояснений, не попытался заступиться за девчушку вербально. Он просто с угрюмостью и методичностью схватил бушевавшего ублюдка за шкирку и потащил к выходу на буксире, как шкодливого котенка. Тот упирался и выл, что Акира не знает, с кем связывается; что такой щенок и пальцем его трогать не посмеет — но Акире было плевать. Он вытащил панка до самого выхода, вышвырнув из бара с такой легкостью, будто засранец весил всего пару кило, не больше.

Тот подорвался быстро, глядя на него полубезумными водянистыми зенками и взъерошивая пальцами хохолок выкрашенных в алое волос. Выл, позвякивая металлическими нашивками на куртке, что Акира еще пожалеет, горько пожалеет, что связался с ним — но Акира лишь перекрещивал руки на груди. Глядя на парня столь холодным взглядом, что тот ойкнул, подобно свинье, и быстро ретировался в переулок.

«Ты пожалеешь, ты ублюдок, ты щенок вшивый».  
Все они так завывали, знал Акира. До первых выбитых зубов.

Дальше ночь прошла в целом тихо, и Акира даже получил полный благодарности вздох от информаторки, выглядящей совершенно вымотано. К ней часто приставали подвыпившие клиенты, если Акира верно помнил; большинство предыдущих работников просто забивали на это, или, получая от клиентов на лапу, отводили взгляды в сторону, позволяя сволочам лапать несчастную, пока из подсобки не возвращался Мотоми.

Ему же было плевать на дополнительный заработок, да и подобных ублюдков, не знающих слова «нет», он не терпел. Мотоми за это Акиру и ценил, что-то подсказывало ему. Эта девушка не работала в баре официально, но заглядывала часто, чтобы рассказать старику о последних слухах подпольного мира. И, как Акира успел понять, практически каждый гребанный раз это приводило к неловким историям.

Не её вина, разумеется. Просто ублюдки пошли уж больно фривольные.

Акира думал об этом, даже когда шел домой с работы, и рассвет начинал принимать город в свои владения. Небо чуть-чуть светлело на линии горизонта, и ощущалась легкая свежесть, но на душе у Акиры все равно было мерзко. Хорошо, разумеется, что Акира нашел место работы, где его чувство справедливости и собственного достоинства хоть в какой-то мере ценили — но вспоминать все те предыдущие места, где его выгоняли, ибо он поставил синяк «не тому клиенту», да и официантки, к которой клиенты лезли, «могли бы просто потерпеть»…

Акира сжимал руки в кулаки, остро выдыхая. В каком же дерьме, а не мире, они живут.

Он почти добрался до дома, когда заметил странность. пустившую холодок по его плечам. Вокруг их дома ничего особо не изменилось — в окнах не горел свет, двери были закрыты, да и в целом атмосфера оставалась тихой и мирной… не считая фигуры, стоящей у двери.

Не казалось, что человек собирался позвонить в дверь или постучать. Выглядело, будто он — или она, с расстояния из-за полумрака не разобрать — ждали кого-то. Но кого можно ждать в такое раннее утро, когда даже солнце еще не поднялось с горизонта?

Догадка ударила остро.  
Этот человек ждал его, Акиру.

Иных вариантов просто не было — если бы пришли к Кейске, они бы оставили записку и ушли бы, или пришли бы вовсе днем. Кейске дурных знакомств не заводил, в конце-концов; это Акира славился тем, что был знаком и с подпольным информатором-Мотоми, и с братьями, держащими местный подпольный бойцовский клуб… Могли ли это быть люди Шики и Рина? Кто знает.

Выдохнув облачко пара в предрассветной мгле, Акира выдохнул, зная, что другого варианта узнать наверняка нет. Он выпрямил плечи и уверенным шагом пошел к двери, стараясь выглядеть максимально невозмутимо.

И с каждым шагом удивление в нем росло все сильнее и сильнее.

Персоной, ждавшей его у двери, оказалась невысокая рыжеволосая женщина, укутанная в ярко-красный плащ с черным мехом на воротнике. Её фигура была тонкой, почти атлетически подтянутой, а пряди обвивали лицо на удивительно нежно. Впрочем, стоило парню подойти ближе, как он увидел взгляд её синих глаз — пронзительно-острый и строгий. Её руки были перекрещены на груди, и она казалась Акире практически скучающей… но только на первый взгляд.

Что-то, почти что тенью прошлого, шепнуло ему на ухо — она выглядит точно охотница, сидящая в засаде и готовая ринуться на свою жертву.

Молчание длилось недолго. Опустив руки, она раскрыла рот, точно собираясь что-то сказать, но Акира не выдержал первым — перебил, хмуря брови:

— Что тебе здесь нужно? И кто ты, черт подери?

Его голос звучал негромко — не хватало еще разбудить Кейске и незнакомца в доме! — но от того не менее резко и четко, без всех этих мерзких социальных прелюдий и формальностей. В ответ женщина коротко усмехнулась, выглядя почти удовлетворенной его мелким срывом. Акира растерялся было на мгновение, но времени незнакомка зазря не теряла; она опустила руку за полу плаща, и спустя пару секунд оттуда показалась… небольшая фотокарточка. Совсем крохотная, на самом деле; в половину обычного фото, какие парень видел во всяких разных семейных фотоальбомах. Она протянула её в сторону Акиры, совершенно не меняясь в лице.

Свет дальнего фонаря блеснул на фотобумаге, и спустя мгновение Акира осознал, что на ней… был рогатый мужчина, сейчас находящийся в его доме. Возможно читающий томик какой-нибудь английской классики, возможно гладящий Агамемнона или Одиссея, возможно отрывающий кусочек обоев и пытающийся попробовать, какие они на вкус. Или дремлющий в кресле. Кто знает, что он делал сейчас — но на фотокарточке он выглядел… еще бледнее, чем тогда, на пляже. Его волосы были короче, из-за чего рога казались едва ли не вдвое больше; его тело было овито в белую ткань, руки завязаны за спиной, а взгляд… Взгляд на лице у мужчины был холодным, пронзительным и при том совершенно пустым. Так смотрят не люди, но существа, которым нечего терять. Которые могут убить кого угодно на своем пути, и им будет плевать; то был совершенно мрачный взор существа безэмоционального, бездушного — и лиловый цвет его глаз отдавал звенящим холодом космической бездны.

Но… лиловый. Акира был уверен, что у мужчины, живущего с ними, глаза нежно-зеленые. Это точно был он?

Акира смотрел на фото, должно быть, слишком долго. Достаточно для того, чтобы женщина, наконец, заговорила:

— Кто я тебе знать не стоит — ради твоего же блага.

Акире не был знаком акцент, с которым она говорила, но то, что она иностранка, было очевидно сразу. Могла ли она быть частью тех военных, о которых рассказывал Мотоми? Акира посмотрел с сомнением, но в лице незнакомка не изменилась — глядела все с той же хладной решимостью и чуть нахмуренными бровями:

— Около недели назад наши агенты видели тебя в компании человека, похожего на нашего сбежавшего пациента, Нано. Он тяжело болен. Его психическое состояние нестабильно, и пускай он выглядит спокойным и уравновешенным молодым мужчиной, не дай себя обмануть. На его счету бесчисленное количество жертв. Он убийца, парень. Он убил сотни — и убьет столько же, если его не остановить…

Она чеканила каждое слово, и от них веяло нерушимой силой и властью. Её взгляд пронзал до самых косточек, казался практически ледяным, но Акире почему-то думалось, что ненависти в нем не было. Опаска — да; тоска — да. Но не ненависть.

-… Вознаграждение будет щедрым, если ты еще не понял. Но даже если оставить его в стороне — мне нужно знать, где он. Во избежание дальнейших жертв, разумеется.

Она дала ему карточку в пальцы, и Акира принял её со странной отрешенностью. Со второго взгляда стало ясно что то, что на карточке и в его доме один и тот же человек — бесспорно, пускай момент с глазами и казался странным. Наросты на голове, цвет волос, цвет кожи, да даже описание характера. В его доме жил, спал и играл с пушистыми котятами убийца сотен человек. В это было сложно поверить, но… Но это не казалось таким уж невозможным. В мыслях пронеслась фраза, которую ему кто-то сказал когда-то; он не помнил контекста, не помнил голоса, но помнил её смысл:

«Ты никогда не узнаешь глубины тьмы чужой души, пока не нырнешь в неё с концами…»

Он поджал губы, осознавая, насколько же эта фраза сейчас правдива. Женщина смотрела на него хмуро, и, если подумать… он мог рассказать ей об этом странном незнакомце. Их с Нано совершенно ничего не связывало, кроме недели жизни под одной крышей. Периодически тот и правда вел себя странно, и думать, что он все это время был в каком-то пассивном состоянии, а завтра Акира вернется домой лишь чтобы обнаружить мертвого Кейске и сбежавшего мужчину…

Что-то защемило в его душе, болезненно так, и он на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Перед зрением промелькнули сцены последней недели — как он с ворчанием намыливает грустно сидящему в ванной Нано волосы, причитая «как вообще можно было пролить на себя краску, стоящую в подвале?!»; как учил того держать палочки, и даже имел некоторый успех. Как тот едва заметно улыбался, когда к его опущенной руке котенок утыкался носом, довольно мурлыча. Как выглядел в закате — точно выточенная из слоновой кости фигура древнегреческого божества, ожившая по волшебству.

Этот парень — неловкий, бледный и смотрящий с тоской щенка, брошенного в дождь — беспощадный убийца?

Что-то в этой истории не складывалось.

Осознавая это, Акира с хмыком поднял лицо, вручая карточку обратно, выдыхая грубо и максимально уверенно в шелесте утреннего ветра, который был далеко, видимо. Ибо Акира его слышал, но кожей не ощущал:

— Твои агенты не то, чтобы не правы. Я видел его, и даже отвел к себе домой, потому что он с раной свалился на меня на пляже. Хотел обработать ему рану, но стоило мне выйти в другую комнату, чтобы набрать бинтов, как он сбежал через окно. Не знаю, куда потом делся. Неблагодарный сукин сын.

Эта ложь шита белыми нитками, но Акире казалось, что её хватит. В конце-концов, лицо женщины потемнело от этой информации; она поджала губы, будто правда её обдумывая. Устало фыркнув и оттолкнув её плечом на своем пути к дверях, Акира открыл дверь ключами, решив, что разговор на этом окончен.

Впрочем, женский голос за его плечом прозвучал почти что печально:

— Надеюсь ты мне не врешь — для твоего же блага.

Она пошла в ночь, развернувшись к Акире спиной, и ему стало как-то совсем неловко от этого разговора. Пускай она звала мужчину убийцей и психопатом, парню совсем на мгновение показалось, что она… заботилась о Нано? Странное ощущение, вновь сопровождавшееся звуком того самого шелеста. Ветер сквозит, что ли.

Закрыв дверь, Акира выдохнул, прислонившись спиной к двери и запрокинув голову, ощущая, будто из него выпили все силы и вытащили все кости. Что за чокнутая ночь. И зачем Акира вообще выгородил этого незнакомца?! Он знал его чуть больше недели; даже имя узнал только сейчас — от незнакомки, выглядящей как нечто среднее между БДСМной госпожой и женской версией агента 007. Черт, неужели и вправду заразился человеколюбием от Кейске?

Вздох, сорвавшийся с его губ, был совершенно пропитан усталостью — но стоило ему открыть глаза да посмотреть в коридор, собираясь пойти на кухню и заварить себе травяного чая, как он застыл.

В коридоре стоял тот незнакомец — Нано, его звали Нано, если верить той женщине. Одетый в уже ставшие ему второй кожей старые вещи Кейске, он стоял в рассветном полумраке чуть ссутулившись, и у его ног лениво фырчал Одиссей, отираясь о икры, спрятанные за свободными пижамными штанами, своим белым бочком. Мирная картина, почти привычная картина, но Акиру вдруг как прошило. Перед глазами на мгновение встало изображение с фотокарточки, врученной ему незнакомкой — с видом изнеможенного, озлобленного парня, взаправду выглядящего, как кто-то, кто мог убить сотню человек, не моргнув глазом. Разорвать их на части, окрасить останки кровью и плясать на костях, смеясь безумно и пусто.

Сейчас же перед ним был мужчина с растрепанными пушистыми волосами, мягким зеленым взглядом — и рога на его макушке казались скорее особенностью, чем чем-то, вызывающим дискомфорт.

Акира сглотнул, переведя взгляд на пол. Черт, было неловко.

— Ты… все слышал?

Нано кивнул, и Акира вздохнул, поведя плечами. Это все усложняло. Нано теперь знал, что Акире все рассказали, но к шоку парня мужчина… не выглядел озлобленным. Значит ли это, что незнакомка соврала? Акира не знал. Это все становилось слишком сложным для его мозга, требующего лишь две вещи в это утро — теплого чая и уютной кровати:

— Слушай. Я не знаю, правда ли это. Что ты убийца, психопат и бла-бла-бла, — начал он, пройдя неуверенно внутрь дома мимо Нано. Зайдя на кухню, он включил чайник и наклонился к шкафу в поиске начатой пачки с травяным чаем, который ему велел пить Кейске, чтобы спалось после смен лучше. Он ощущал спиной чужой взгляд, да и топот маленьких кошачьих лапок подсказывал, что мужчина прошел следом за ним на кухню — поэтому Акира продолжил, засыпав в две кружки заварки и заливая их кипятком:

— Мы с Кейске… не любим полицию и все это военное дерьмо, поэтому не бойся. Мы тебя не выдадим. Я не знаю, защищался ли ты, или взаправду убил кучу людей просто потому, что тебе было весело. Просто-

— Мне не было весело.

Акира едва не пролил чайник с кипятком себе на ноги, когда услышал ответ. Глубокий, мягкий голос с легкой хрипотцой; он прошелся по нему всему, от макушки до пяток, и прозвучал он… сильно ближе, чем парень того ожидал. Акира удивленно посмотрел через плечо на Нано — но тот стоял аж в дверях, и внешне выглядел совершенно обычно. Такой же спокойный, стоящий ровно; с котом, трущимся о его ноги, а после уходящим под стол дремать к своему пушистому собрату.

Неужели Нано правда тот маньяк, о котором его предупреждала незнакомка?

«…говорят, что коты чувствуют добрых людей…»

Вздохнув и потерев заднюю часть шеи, Акира хмыкнул, отставляя чайник вместе с кружками в сторону. Слова Кейске отдались эхом в его голове, но нельзя же было доверить суждение о человеке котам, будь они хоть трижды милыми!

Растерянно помотав головой, Акира кинул в сторону незнакомца растерянный взгляд:

— Я не это имел ввиду. Просто…

Но договорить ему не дали.

Мужчина сделал шаг, за тем еще один; он приблизился изящно, но чертовски быстро, и Акира невольно охнул, вжавшись бедрами в кухонную столешницу, пытаясь избежать чужого касания. Но Нано был быстрее; он прижался к нему скоро и неумолимо, а пути отступления были перекрыты чужими руками, вжавшимися по краям от Акиры в столешницу — он еще в ванной успел заметить, как обманчиво тонкими те кажутся под одеждой. Но без неё очевидно, что это не просто руки, но чистые мышцы, способные напополам сломить многое… включая самого парня.

Акира сглотнул невольно, подняв лицо на мужчину — и подавился вздохом. Нано смотрел на него — бесстрастно и отрешенно — и пальцы поднятой правой руки легонько прошлись по скуле Акиры, посылая по всему телу острую, невозможно сладкую дрожь.

— Вред порой рождается из лучших побуждений.

Его голос даже не дрогнул. Он прижался ближе, хотя куда уже ближе, подумалось Акире в рассеянной панике; бедра Нано прижались к Акире, вынуждая того закусить губу; рождая огонек желания внизу живота парня, и расстояния между ними, как и воздуха, почти не осталось.

Акира мог поклясться, что ощущает кончиками пальцев, вжатыми в чужую грудь, пульс Нано. Размеренный, монотонный. Будто ничего, черт подери, не происходит:

— Безумие и разумность, ярость и спокойствие. — Его шепот проникал в сам мозг, разжигал мысли, и Акира прикрыл глаза, ощущая губами чужое дыхание. — Кто-то считает идеальным. На деле — разбитость и потерянность.

Акира сглотнул, слишком отдаленно понимая, о чем незнакомец, черт подери, говорит. Он был слишком близко. И касание к скуле — оно ощущалось пульсирующим, жарким; от него хотелось отстраниться в той же мере, в какой и прижаться ближе. Покалывания проходились и от его рук тоже; все тело будто реагировало на прикосновение этого мужчины трепетом и жаждой, желанием чего-то большего.

Вторая рука убралась со столешницы, переходя на талию Акиры. Чужой нос прошелся по бледной шее парня, по линии пульса…

Хотелось бежать. Хотелось прижаться. Хотелось попробовать чужое дыхание на вкус.

Нужно было держать себя в руках, сохранять хладность ума, что бы не происходило.   
Но Акира с трудом сохранял благоразумие. 

— Ты… Не хочешь возвращаться к ним?

Нано застыл, а за тем вдруг отстранился, будто проснувшись от долгого сна. Убрал руку с талии Акиры; легко заправил прядку волос ему за ухо, и Акира рвано выдохнул от этого жеста — от того, как правильно оно ощущалось.

Черт, когда он успел стать таким чувствительным?

Лишь гранью сознания парень осознал, что Нано кивнул, не отводя взгляда от Акиры. Было в этом взгляде что-то неумолимо странное, почти нежное, но Акире от него было неловко. Будто Нано смотрел не на его тело или внешность, но в его душу.

Жутковато, если честно.

Но от этой мысли, к счастью, почти выходило вернуть мозги в нужное русло. Жар отступал от низа живота, и сглотнув, Акира продолжил говорить, пытаясь думать о чем угодно, но не о чужих касаниях. И не чужом дыхании. И не том, какой Нано, черт подери, красив в лучах рассветного солнца, проникающего на кухню из-за окна:

— Н-не могу тебя винить, — нервно усмехнулся он, отводя лицо в сторону, растрепывая собственные волосы ладонью и и стараясь не думать, что их бедра соприкасались так тесно, и если бы не брюки… — Сидеть в месте, где тебя считают «тяжело больным психопатом» — невыносимо, будь оно хоть трижды необходимо. И… прости за «сукиного сына», — добавил он почти бурчанием, — хотел казаться раздраженным, чтобы она легче поверила и оставила нас в покое.

— Я понимаю. Хороший ход.

Акира посмотрел на него резко, почти растерянно. Ему показалось, или мужчина улыбнулся, хваля его?  
Черт, если оно так, то это будет первым разом, когда он покажет свои эмоции с того самого гребанного пляжа!

С другой стороны, почему Акиру это волнует?

Стоило врезать ему за то, что лез так близко; стоило отругать, стоило…

— В общем, — вновь отринув эти мысли, Акира улыбнулся, мягко отстранив мужчину от себя за плечи, — лучше тебе не высовываться в ближайшее время… Нано?

Мужчина кивнул, будто подтверждая оба — и мысли про сокрытие, и то, что его взаправду так зовут.  
Вот же дурной, подумалось Акире со странной усмешкой. Устроил ему сцену — и глядит невинно, будто ничего не произошло, и ничего он не знает, и вообще это не он, оно само. И только ушки на макушке не дергаются в тон с эмоциями… потому что не ушки это, напомнил себе Акира. А рога.

Рога, которые явно используют люди этой женщины, как ориентир, чтобы найти Нано.

— Слушай, — начал он задумчиво, — насчет этих рогов…

Акире показалось на мгновение, что незнакомец напрягся, но парень на это не обратил внимания. Он окончательно отстранил мужчину от себя за плечи — благо, неловкость момента рассеялась окончательно к тому моменту — и пошел в гостиную, зная, что незнакомец проследует за ним. Несколько шкафов, скрытых в за дверными панелями, хранили осеннюю и весеннюю одежду, и Акира покопался там добрых минут десять, пока не достал то, что искал — свою старую темно-серую шапку. Чуть потрепанную, разумеется, но все еще выглядящую вполне прилично для своего возраста.

— Ну-ка, давай попробуем…

Нано смотрел на него растерянно, но не мешался. И вскоре на его голове оказалась шапка, довольно удобно прячущая рога в своих складках.

— Вот так, — Акира довольно улыбнулся, обходя Нано и рассматривая результат своей работы, — не знаю, пригодится ли. Но если экстренно потребуется покинуть дом — надевай её, ладно? Твои рога довольно заметные.

Нано выглядел в ней почти неловко, но в итоге кивнул, показывая, что все понял. Разумеется, идеально бы было, не покидай Нано их дома вовсе — но Нано тоже человек, и не может всю жизнь находиться взаперти. А шапка, надеялся Акира, хотя бы немного собьет людей незнакомки с толку. Правда, эти слухи об исчезновении парней-иностранцев не давали ему покоя…

Впрочем, из мыслей его вновь вырвал Нано — тем, что перехватил запястья парня своими руками.

Акира целое мгновение не понимал, что Нано, черт подери, делал — а потом осознал. Тот не нападал, не скручивал руки и даже не сжимал так, чтобы было больно. Он просто надавил на тыльные стороны ладоней Акиры своими — и внезапно парень ощутил теплую кожу щек Нано, который бодался в его ладони, точно блудный котенок.

Смущая его второй, черт подери, раз за вечер.

— Нано?..

Тот не обращал внимания. Бодался в его руки грустно и одиноко, а за тем отпустил, позволяя Акире отнять руки. Будто сам признавая, что сорвался; будто поникнув от того, что потребовал ласки так внезапно и остро.

Акира знал, что стоило объяснить Нано концепт «проговаривания вещей ртом», но сейчас он был слишком уставшим от этого дерьма. Поэтому не убрал ладони вовсе; вздохнул, даже пригладив того по скулам — и лишь спустя пару минут мягким движением снял с чужой головы шапку, отнеся её к вешалкам у дверей. Лучше ей лежать там, решил Акира — чтобы в случае чего Нано мог быстро её надеть.

— Вот так, — улыбнулся он, уложив её у входа и сонно потерев глаза — и, посмотрев через плечо на проследовавшего за ним Нано, устало выдохнул, — а теперь по кружке чая — и спать. Я уставший, как скотина.

Нано безропотно кивнул, последовав за Акирой на кухню — и парень не знал, если честно, подобрал он безумного убийцу, что прекрасно притворялся, или кошака в человеческом обличье.


	5. Волк в овечьей шкуре

Впервые за долгие-долгие годы сны Акиры наполнились покоем.

Как-то совершенно случайно оказалось, что он лучше всего засыпал не под шум леса, дождя или чего-то в этом роде, записанное в телефон и звучащее ему в уши через наушники… но под тихое чтение вслух от Нано. Он не понимал и слова из сказанного, ибо книги были то ли на английском, то ли на немецком, но монотонный тембр чужого чтения настолько мирно его убаюкивал, что Акира пару раз находил себя задремавшим то под боком у Нано, то на его коленях. Тот не возникал, как ни странно; даром, что парень засыпал подле него, как самый настоящий ребенок, Нано никогда не отвлекался — и просто продолжал читать.

И пускай Акира ничего не понимал с его слов, но сны его с того момента прекратили быть обителью горя, слепящего света и кошмаров. Они наполнились странной легкостью, иногда даже забавными снами — как он гладит огромных пушистых котов, или является принцем дальнего государства. Простые сны, мирные сны. Наполненные не ужасом и отчаянием, но гармонией.

В один день, правда, Акире все же пришлось вернуться в свою постель. Последние несколько дней шел неумолимый ливень, накрывающий их город холодной водяной стеной. Погода была из ряда вон отвратной, верно — но, как оказалось, не для всех. Ибо возвращаясь с работы Акира с искренним ужасом обнаружил Нано, мирно стоящего на балконе. Тот не собирался бежать из их дома, не собирался прыгать — просто стоял с прикрытыми глазами, подняв лицо к небу. Мокрый до нитки, он выглядел так, будто наслаждался ощущением влаги на своей коже.

И ощущением крохотной нотки свободы, что ли.

Вспоминая ту женщину и рассказы об исчезновениях молодых парней-иностранцев, Акира был счастлив, что Нано хотя бы додумался надеть шапку… что, впрочем, не спасло его от простуды. Он выглядел угрюмым, когда Акира сказал ему, что не может рисковать подхватить болезнь — и поэтому уйдет спать в свою комнату, а не уляжется уже почти привычно под чужой бок, дремая под размеренное чтение. На пару мгновений Акире почти казалось, что будь у него на макушке не рога, но настоящие кошачьи уши, он бы их повесил, ибо взгляд у Нано ну точно напоминал обиженного грустного котенка.

Уходя в свою комнату, оставив температурящего Нано в компании Агамемнона и Одиссея, Акира почти задумался, а насколько нормальным является… вот такой сон. С другим мужчиной в обнимку, где его гладят по голове, где он ощущает спокойствие от звука чужого мерного битья сердца. Где Акира ощущает себя, точно за каменной стеной.

Акира отмахнулся от этой мысли. И, на самом деле, до определенного момента спал в своей комнате вполне спокойно…

А потом — в глубине потемок ночи — он проснулся от острого вкуса алкоголя во рту.

Акира сначала не понял, что происходит. Ему показалось на миг, что это вновь дурной сон, или сонный паралич на крайний случай — когда двигать можешь лишь глазами, а мозг, будто издеваясь, вытаскивает наружу самые страшные кошмары. Он ощущал чужой язык, скользящий по губам, бьющийся о клетку зубов и склизко обводящий их; ощущал пальцы на челюсти, сжимающие её до боли, вынуждая разжать зубы и пустить жаркий язык внутрь.

Вкус алкоголя стал острее.

Чужой язык подхватил его собственный, играясь, дразня и почти пытаясь раззадорить, но Акира ощущал лишь растерянность — и крохотную нотку ужаса. Дышать стало нечем, будто что-то налегло на грудь всем весом; с кроватью под спиной и чужим весом на теле бежать было некуда, спасаться было некуда — и сердце Акиры гулко забилось в чем-то, опасно напоминающем панику. Он попытался отвернуться, вырваться с чужих цепких пальцев, держащих за подбородок; попытался выгнуться, оттолкнуть от себя фигуру руками, чтобы защитить себя — но ответ проследовал незамедлительно. Тень над ним быстро, почти молниеносно обхватила руки Акиры за запястья — и вжала в подушку над его головой. Боль прошлась по плечам и лопаткам от резкости жеста и неудобства позы, но это было наименее страшное; получив большую свободу, тень принялась вылизывать его губы, челюсть и подбородок; перешла на шею, кусая чуть выше адамового яблока.

В полутемках было не разобрать деталей, но жесты казались незнакомыми, чужими. Резкими и жадными, точно зверь дорвался до мяса спустя многие дни голодания. Укусы были безжалостными, а поцелуи напоминали оные лишь отдаленно; это выглядело скорее, будто его… метят. Как вещь.

Страх комком поселился чуть выше ключиц, и Акира зажмурился, пытаясь понять что, черт подери, делать. Касания не прекращались, нет; становились лишь более наглыми, более развращенными, и от каждого из них Акира ощущал все большую тошноту и ярость бессилия. Лягаться ногами не получалось — незнакомец удивительно ловко умудрился упереться коленями в его бедра, и теперь мало того, что кости ныли от чужого веса — он еще и оказался совершенно беззащитным, распластанным на чужую потеху.

На ум — почти дымкой — пришло воспоминание об утренний поцелуе сквозь сон двухнедельной давности.

Он был другим, пришло острое осознание. Совершенно другим.

Сейчас его руки вжимали в кровать железной хваткой, а рот наполнялся огнем алкоголя, жаром и чужим скользким языком. Если тот поцелуй напоминал робкое касание надежды и трепетности, то это… это было войной. Его кожа жгла от чужих прикосновений, и Акира хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Он хотел этого так сильно, но когда чужие пальцы нырнули ему в брюки… он застыл, и ступор холодком прошелся по его спине.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Это не может быть правдой.

Пальцы гладили его вялый член, будто пытаясь раззадорить, но Акира не испытывал даже крохи возбуждения. Он вжался в кровать, будто надеясь исчезнуть; даже ощущая, как чужие колени ушли с его бедер, а запястья не держали чужие руки, он не нашел сил ни лягнуть, ни ударить. Дыхание стало быстрым, поверхносным, а в ушах звенело — нет, нет, не трогай меня там, не трогай меня…

Его трясло, точно в припадке; на лбу выступил холодный пот, и лишь сейчас Акира осознал, что незнакомец говорил. Сквозь шум собственного пульса, сквозь истерику и ужас, он мог отдаленно разобрать чужой голос — такой звенящий, полный ненависти и голода. Все, от макушки до пяток, залило холодом, и Акира не мог двинуться.

Незнакомец с фырком отпустил его член, за бедра вжав Акиру в себя; потерся собственным пахом между его ног, и Акира не ощутил ничего, кроме отвращения. Отвращения и звенящего страха, ибо в этот момент незнакомец отстранился достаточно, чтобы оконный свет уличного фонаря осветил его лицо.

Ногти впивались ему в бедра, явно оставляя кровавые полумесяцы; слышались насмешливые фырки, а кожа на шее и плечах казалась горящей. Руки над головой ничего не держало, но он не смел их опустить — возможно, их связали. Возможно, его парализовало от ужаса осознания.

— А-ки-ра~, — прошептал нависнувший над ним человек тихо, сладко и страстно.

Осознание ударило больнее ножа в само сердце и ярче самой тяжелой оплеухи.

Над ним был Кейске.

Его голос звучал безумно, он звонко тянул гласные, и тон звучал настолько дико и незнакомо, насколько в целом это было возможно. Холодная ладонь соскользнула по скуле Акиры. Она была влажной.

— Акира, Акира, Акира…

Он вжимался в него бедрами, потираясь, точно пытаясь получить разрядку даже сквозь одежду, и Акира мог ощущать чужой член, вжимающийся в его тело. Он не переоделся с работы — значит только пришел. Пришел подвыпивший, зашел к нему в комнату…

Комок подошел к горлу. Он не знал, что думать. Он не мог думать.

— Ты вечно с этим ублюдком, — рык сорвался с чужих губ, и он укусил Акиру в шею — так больно, что из глаз посыпались искры. Укусы продолжились, добавились засосы, и Акира почти мог поклясться, что с горящей кожи текла кровь, — вечно носишься с ним, как с писаной торбой. «Ох, Нано. Нужно помочь Нано, мой дорогой Нано не умеет держать палочки, не умеет мыться, не умеет подтирать свой собственный сраный зад». Нано то, Нано сё.

Акире не было времени возмущаться, Акира не хотел отбиваться — Акира хотел, чтобы все, черт подери, закончилось. Сейчас, сейчас-сейчас-сейчас, не трогай меня, не делай этого со мной…

— Но Нано здесь нет, Акира. Есть только я. И ты мой.

Голос Кейске буквально капал ядом напополам с возбуждением, и Акире хотелось, чтобы он прекратил. Чтобы закрыл свой рот, перестал лапать, перестал нырять пальцами под одежду и обводить каждый сантиметр его кожи своими влажными от пота ладонями — как чертов хозяин своего раба. Акире хотелось оттолкнуть Кейске; врезать ему, чтобы тот отрубился, проспался, а на утро пошел и наконец-то закодировался от своего сраного алкоголизма, который Акира все эти месяцы терпел.

Ему так хотелось, так хотелось, но тело не слушалось, не двигалось, и ему впервые за очень долгое время стало по-настоящему страшно.

Это же Кейске, его дорогой Кейске. Тот, кто вечно улыбался крохотным солнышком, носил его с дивана на постель, когда Акира валился с усталости после работы, кормил его любимым омлетом с рисом. Заботился о нем, как брат; был единственным на белом свете, кому на Акиру было не плевать. Который видел в Акире друга, брата, товарища.

И сейчас он кусал и посасывал кожу на его плече; оставлял метки на бедрах тяжелыми пальцами, царапал, пускал ему кровь.

_Почему._

Он слышал почти отдаленно, почти невзаправду, как Кейске свободной рукой задирал его футболку. Шорох ткани звучал громко, как пулеметная очередь; чужие поцелуи-укусы скользили по ключицам, по груди и ребрам — к пупку и ниже. Акире было так противно, что будь у него хоть что-то в желудке — он бы давным-давно выблевал все это, жмурясь до боли.

Это неправильно.

Кейске нырнул ладонью в его спальные брюки, вновь до боли сжав член, что даже не думал привставать. Ему было страшно; тот дразнил его так сильно, будто готов оторвать, если Акира не будет послушным.

Это неправильно-неправильно-неправильно…

— Плевать, — он слышал чужой-знакомый голос почти как сквозь толщу воды, — сзади ты все равно будешь послушным… Таким нежным, таким сладким. Будешь послушной девочкой для меня, хм, А-ки-ра? ~

Чужой смех казался настолько незнакомым, что Акире хотелось плакать от немой боли. Он не мог даже попросить «не надо», потому что не слушалось ничего — ни рот, ни тело.

— Будешь. — Ответил Кейске сам себе, резко переворачивая Акиру на живот, сдирая штаны и белье с его задницы. — Куда денешься.

Акире просто хотелось, чтобы это прекратилось, поэтому он зажмурился так сильно, что перед глазами побелело…

Но вдруг Боги услышали его молитвы. Вдруг — точно по волшебству — все прекратилось.

Касания, вес, насилие; все исчезло в миг, растворилось в миг, и пускай Акире подумалось поначалу, что он попросту потерял сознание… он услышал хрип.

А за тем — влажное чавкание, и теплая влага облила его спину. Горячо. Было так горячо.

Он открыл глаза резко, будто проснувшись от кошмара; развернулся через плечо, пытаясь понять, что происходит…

Но кошмар только начинался.

Над ним висело тело Кейске. Обезглавленное и подрагивающее в предсмертных конвульсиях, распятое точно на кресте. И влага на спине Акиры, горячая, липкая… была кровью. Кровью Кейске.

Чужое тело дрожало, будто даже обезглавленным его друг все еще боролся за жизнь; с рваного среза шеи кровь била фонтаном, заливая потолок, постель, все вокруг.

Акира не мог кричать, Акира не мог пугаться — он лишь смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на тело друга, что пытался только что над ним надругаться. В воздухе пахло железом, немного — спиртом. Он услышал шелест, и тело Кейске вдруг обмякло, падая на землю — ровнехонько к голове, откатившейся было к стенке.

Акира дышал через раз, не понимая, что происходит.

Шок, непрошедший ужас от покушения на его тело наложились друг на друга, и он едва не забыл как дышать — пока не заметил свет, все это время падающий на него из-за двери. Он развернулся к ней резко, не зная, что ожидать… И увидел в дверях Нано. С пледом на плечах, с Одиссеем в ногах; он был растрепанный, видно спросонья; совершенно спокойным, с почти раслабленной позой. Будто он пришел только сейчас, будто он не видит трупа Кейске на полу, будто он сейчас, черт подери, спросит почему в холодильнике нет молока, он же хлопьев хочет — настолько невозмутимым он казался.

Но спустя мгновение Акира увидел чужие глаза, блеснувшие лиловым из-под челки. Ярко-ярко лиловые. Полные немой ярости.

Такие же, как на фотографии, которую ему у дома показывала незнакомка.

— Не прощу.

Его голос был настолько холодным, что пустил по спине парня мурашки. Властный, чеканящий; почти голос судьи, выдавшего смертный приговор. Ни капли жалости, ни капли сострадания. Холодный голос оружия, напоминающий чем-то скрежет ствола, совершившего выстрел.

Сердце Акиры билось в глотке. Бежать, бежать, надо бежать, билось в голове, но когда Нано перевел взгляд с трупа на Акиру… взор потеплел, успокоился, и поля лиловых цветов залило мирное, чуть зеленоватое море. Нано сделал пару шагов к кровати, игнорируя тело в образовавшейся луже крови; ему было плевать, совершенно плевать на убитого Кейске — его волновал лишь Акира.

Ладонь поднялась, уложившись на его скулу; Акиру же трясло, как от лихорадки.

— Не прощу, — повторил он почти шепотом, не удостоив тело на полу даже косым взглядом.

Боги не услышали его, пришла острая догадка на ум. Это сделал он. Это сделал Нано.

Легкий поцелуй коснулся его лба — совершенно невесомый, не сравнимый с предыдущими прикосновениями… но Акиру начало трясти лишь сильнее. Нано помог ему поправить одежду, касался его ласково и успокаивающе, но Акира не мог этого терпеть. Перед его глазами было висящее тело Кейске, рваные прикосновения Кейске, слова Кейске, полные вины и боли.

Это он, Акира, виноват в чужом проступке. Не замечал. Не доглядел. Не захотел услышать, не захотел понять — и теперь Кейске мертв.

Убит. Из-за него.

Акира успел заметить легкую нотку тоски на чужом лице, но оставаться здесь больше не мог. Ему нужно бежать. Куда-нибудь, хоть куда-нибудь.

Со всех сил, что остались в его теле, он толкнул Нано в грудь, сорвавшись с постели и побежав что есть мощи. Он бежал, куда несли ноги; выбил входную дверь локтем и поспешил на улицу, в ливень, босиком и без толковой одежды.

Ему было страшно. Ему было гадко.

И мысли бились набатом: Кейске, Кейске, Кейске.

Еще вчера все было хорошо. Еще вчера Кейске с улыбкой и легким ворчанием готовил им завтрак, гладил пушистого Агамемнона на своих коленях, был абсолютно нормальным и спокойным. Все было хорошо, все было прекрасно… что пошло не так?

Во рту все еще ощущался гадкий привкус спирта. Могло ли это быть из-за того, что Кейске перепил? Перепутал его с какой-то девчонкой, вот и полез… Нет.

Он думал об Акире. Он шептал его имя, он пытался… пытался…

Дрожь пронзала его тело. Кейске мертв. Он бежал далеко, улочка за улочкой, поворот за поворотом. В определенный момент, когда дышать уже не было сил, когда голова гудела от боли, Акира заметил, что плакал. Кейске мертв. Слёзы текли по его щекам вперемешку с дождевой влагой, и он промерз до костей — но ему было плевать. Кейске мертв. Холод пронзал его, но сил дрожать не было; кровь с футболки перетекла на спальные брюки, и теперь они тоже были темно-бурыми, точно в ржавчине. Кейске мертв. Ноги болели и покалывали при каждом шаге; кажется, он наступил на стекло. И вгонял осколок все глубже с каждым шагом.

Кейске мертв. Из-за него.

Забежав в темный переулок почти что из последних сил, Акира упал на колени, закрыв лицо руками — и откровенно разрыдался. Дождь барабанил по его затылку и плечам, и в тон ему Акира сжался, тихо завыв, точно раненый зверь. Ему хотелось бежать дальше, дальше-дальше-дальше, но ноги ослабли и больше не несли его; ему хотелось кричать, но глотка болела, и сил ни на что не было.

Он виноват, это он виноват в том, что обезглавленное тело Кейске сейчас лежит на полу его дома. Он не досмотрел, он мог изменить… столько всего. Но не изменил. Не исправил.

И теперь Кейске мертв. Из-за него мертв.

В определенный момент Акира перестал ощущать холод как факт. Просто сидел на мокром асфальте в дождь, в ночь — и мерно ждал… чего-то. Своей участи, возможно. Район у них неспокойный, в конце-то концов; если подождать достаточно долго, то, возможно, какой-нибудь головорез выйдет покурить да прирежет его, как собаку…

— Хей?

Он проигнорировал чужой голос, возникнувший будто из ниоткуда. Из-за шума ливня не было до конца понятно, был он женским или мужским; Акира настолько устал и настолько пропитался ненавистью напополам с дождевой водой, что более охотно принял бы пулю в лоб, чем фальшивые слова утешения.

Кровь на спине ощущалась льдом; следы от чужих прикосновений же были лавой, огнём, ожогом, и от контраста Акире хотелось плакать только сильнее.

Всем плевать на него. Всем всегда было плевать на него — кроме Кейске. И теперь Кейске нет.

Разве он не мог… просто потерпеть? Сцепить зубы, дать Кейске то, чего он хотел.  
Разве его гордость стояла выше жизни друга?

— Ты чего расселся? — Голос приблизился, и звучал он властно, даже без нотки сострадания. — Вставай.

Почти раздражено Акира скосил взгляд в сторону шума, заметив лишь кончик лакированных черных сапог на тонком каблуке. Женщина, значит. В его душе эта мысль отозвалась лишь пустотой, и он не шелохнулся — какая разница? Все равно ей скоро надоест, и она уйдет, оставит его в покое, и Акира будет-

Размышления прервались уколом боли в ребрах — острой, сбивающей дыхание. Акира пошатнулся, свалившись на мокрый асфальт и поднимая брызги; секунду он не понимал, что произошло. Боль была дикой. Однако заметив опускающуюся ногу женщины, Акира понял с уколом досады: та пнула его под ребра. Как псину вшивую; как лошадь ездовую, что не хочет вести повозку.

— Ты глухой? — В голос добавились командные нотки, и дождь над головой внезапно прекратился. — Пошевеливайся, я не буду ждать тебя вечно.

Он растерянно поднял голову, будто вынырнув из омута — и обнаружил суровое лицо той самой рыжеволосой женщины, когда-то встретившую Акиру у его дома. Она выглядела почти так же, как и тогда — ярко-красный плащ, обвивающий стан второй кожей; идеально причесанные рыжие волосы, нежно обрамляющее лицо. Лишь глаза смотрели странно, с непонятным, неразличимым чувством на донышке взгляда.

Она предупреждала его об Нано, вспомнилось с досадой. Предупреждала ведь…

Её взгляд соскользнул по его груди, а затем ниже. Губы сжались, и выдох прозвучал резко:

— Он следил за тобой?

Ей не требовалось уточнять. Акира помотал головой, вспомнив, как озадаченно Нано выглядел, когда он выбежал из дома. Он не ощущал преследования ни в начале пути, ни сейчас — должно быть, мужчина остался дома… с трупом Кейске. Думать об этом не хотелось.

Женщина кивнула сама себе, сжав пальцы на зонтике крепче. Прикусила нижнюю губу — и выдохнула, будто на её плечах был непомерный вес:

— Вставай. Если он пойдет искать, сам Бог тебе не поможет.

Она развернулась и поспешила в сторону, и Акира ощутил внезапный прилив сил — в ногах, по крайней мере. Пошатнувшись, он поднялся, поковыляв вслед за женщиной — совершенно не прячась от дождя и стараясь не думать, почему она подобрала его, точно вшивого котенка, мяукающего одиноко посреди дороги.

И какого, черт подери, ляда, она вообще делала в округе его дома.

Незнакомка, как оказалось, жила неподалеку. Её дом не был большим, но был обставлен с удивительной легкостью и вкусом; ощущался не уют, не «прикосновение женской руки», как он когда-то слышал, но острое ощущение необходимости в четкости и идеальности. Украшений в доме почти не было. Почему-то ему подумалось, что вряд ли женщина жила тут дольше пары недель.

Почти сразу после захода в дом незнакомка с угрюмым лицом вручила Акире чёрный халат и указала в сторону ванной комнаты. Ни слова, ни совета, ничего. Акира только открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но женщина тут же отвернулась и ушла, явно обрывая дальнейшие расспросы, и Акира просто последовал её указаниям.

Горячая вода казалась божественной — поначалу, по крайней мере. За тем вдруг мозг кольнуло осознание, пелена холода сошла, и с каждой секундой к Акире, будто из теней сознания. вырывались воспоминания о прикосновениях Кейске. Об его пальцах на ребрах, его языке на сосках, и с отвращением Акира тер себя мочалкой так сильно, что в на животе и шее едва не дотер до крови.

Это все… безумие. Это такое безумие. Акира едва сдержал себя от того, чтобы не свиться в ванной клубком и попросту не заплакать под каплями теплого душа. Жалость к себе билась за ребрами вторым пульсом; на душе было гадко, до ужаса гадко, но ему нужно было держаться. Просто… держаться. Как бы много дерьма не было вокруг, голову нужно держать высоко, вспомнил он присказку Мотоми. Так высоко, как можешь — иначе захлебнешься.

Выбравшись из ванной, он нашел в небольшом ящичке над раковиной аптечку — и потратил добрые пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы пинцетом вытащить с раны на пятке все осколки стекла. Засели они глубоко; не будь Акира сейчас настолько мертв внутри и не будь ему все так до отчаяния безразлично, ему явно пришлось бы несладко. Но в итоге он просто справился с этим, залил рану спиртом и замотал бинтом — ничего. И не такое переживал, решил он про себя.

Зеркало на том же ящичке показало, насколько отвратно он выглядел. Шея наливалась фиолетовым и бурым; следы зубов, пульсировавшие болью, на вид оказались еще хуже, чем на ощущение. Растертая мочалкой кожа была пунцовой, и царапины-синяки на ней были еще хуже, чем на других местах.

Черт. Вот же беспорядок.

С тихим шипением Акира обтер следы от укусов и царапин спиртом, решив не тратить на следы бинты. Заживут, знал он. На теле — точно, но вот на душе…

Парень помотал головой, накинув на плечи полученный халат. Тот был чуть узковат в плечах, но в целом подошел идеально, и был довольно приятным к коже — не считая мест, где он тер мочалкой почти что до мяса. Он высушил волосы полотенцем, и даже обнаружил у двери ванной тапочки — незнакомка оставила, видимо.

Акира понимал, что её мотив — поймать и убить Нано любой ценой, но… но зачем помогать ему, Акире? Зачем подбирать его в дождь, зачем уводить к себе — подставляя себя саму под риск?

_«Если он пойдет искать, сам Бог тебе не поможет»_

Акире почему-то показалось, что она говорила с личного опыта.

В нос вдруг ударил приторный запах табака. Акира сощурился, не любя этот душок; от него веяло костром, веяло духотой, и Акира предпочел бы не дышать им до конца своих дней. Впрочем, это дерьмо в чем-то, да пригодилось — Акира буквально по дымке пошел внутрь дома, ища женщину, приютившую его в самый, казалось, дерьмовый момент его жизни.

Незнакомка нашлась на кухне, задумчиво смотрящей в окно. Свет уличного фонаря, пробивавшегося через стекло, мягко освещал её волосы, превращая их практически в литое золото. Её пальцы держали сигарету, докуренную почти до фильтра, и Акира с удивлением обнаружил, что та не достала зажигалку, но прикурила следующую от огонька предыдущей. Воздух вновь заполнила беловатая дымка, и Акире она показалась какой-то мафиозной шишкой, каких он видел в старых фильмах. И даже одежда, довольно простая и домашняя, не портила её властного образа — казалось, она вжилась в роль «наглой сучки» до последнего волоска, до кончиков мизинцев.

На столе была кружка с дымящимся напитком — кофе, судя по запаху — и стоило Акире лишь подойти к дверям кухни, скрипнув паркетом под ногами, как незнакомка обернулась на него, сверкнув в полумраке голубыми глазами.

Лишь сейчас Акира одну деталь, что обычно скрывалась под обтягивающей кожей чужого алого плаща. По левой руке незнакомки, держащей сигарету, чуть ниже локтя шел будто бы шов. Довольно заметный, пускай и ровный. Он не был похож на шрам, он не отдавал белизной или красным рубцом… А выглядел скорее, будто барьер, разделяющий руку выше и ниже себя.

Но додумать о чужой странности Акире не дали:

— Кровь на одежде была не твоя. В ином случае удар по ребрам бы тебя добил, — проговорила она с какой-то задумчивой тоской, отрывая его от разглядывания руки. Оную она не прятала, но и объясняться была не намерена, — кого он убил?

В горле Акиры пересохло. Он сделал пару шагов на кухню, практически упав на дешевый стул, приставленный к обеденному столу — и опустил взгляд в пол, поджав губы. Скрывать не было смысла.

— Моего друга детства, Кейске.

Произносить его имя было как наждачной бумагой по глотке, но Акира пересилил себя. Глаза вновь наполнялись слезами, но он проглотил ком в горле, вдохнув и выдохнув. Он ожидал, что незнакомка начнет насмехаться над ним; скажет, что все вышло именно так, как она и говорила, и Акира сам виноват, что ей не поверил. Сам виноват, что так вышло.

Но она молчала, задумчиво глядя в свою кружку с кофе. Прозвучало шипение сгораемой сигареты, и, стряхнув пепел, она перевела взгляд в окно. Она думала о чем-то, чуть нахмурив брови; скуривала сигарету довольно быстро, прикуривая новую от остатка предыдущей. В пепельнице виднелось несколько окурков, но Акире было плевать на состояние её легких, вот ей-богу плевать.

Он вспоминал тело Кейске, висящее в воздухе, как кукла театра на невидимых нитках. Вспоминал, как того обезглавили, и как кровь залила его тело. И Нано… он стоял у дверей. Не было ни единого шанса, что он мог сделать это. Он ведь даже пальцем не пошевелил!

Но Кейске мертв. И никто, кроме Нано, не мог его убить.

Акира сжал пальцы так сильно, что впился ногтями в кожу собственной ладони.

— Кто он такой?

Женщина опустила на него почти что заинтересованный взгляд, но Акира не купился на её притворство. Он вдруг почувствовал ярость, кипящую и заполняющую вены; его будто догнал весь тот адреналин, что пытался помочь ему вырваться из хватки Кейске, и он громко стукнул кулаком по столу, глядя на незнакомку почти что озлобленно:

— Кто он такой? Он убил человека, стоя от него через всю комнату. Стоя ровно, пока Кейске висел в воздухе, как гребанная кукла. Он оторвал ему голову… силой, мать её, мысли! Даже пальцем не пошевелив, понимаешь?!

Его сердце билось как бешеное, а в голове было бело, как от яркого света.

— Я не знаю, что за игру ты ведешь. И мне плевать, если честно, но если ты мне сейчас же все не расскажешь!..

Договорить фразу не дали. Чужое лицо вдруг вздрогнуло, опустилось, прячась в тени полумрака комнаты. Недокуренная даже до середины сигарета упала в пепельницу, и когда Акира был почти уверен, что довел незнакомку до слёз… он услышал смех. Тихий, за тем громче, громче. Она даже пустила слезу, смеясь точно полоумная:

— Ты… ты идиот. — Прошептала она, утирая выступившую от смеха слезу. — Ты такой идиот.

Она мотала головой, закрыв после лицо руками — будто сорвавшись, будто все её силы до этого были направлены на то, чтобы держать спину ровно, держать свой облик непоколебимым. Её плечи дрожали, а дыхание сорвалось; она упала на стул, стоящий напротив того, где сидел Акира — и её локти уперлись в столешницу. Шов на левой руке стало видно еще лучше, но Акира не обращал на него внимания.

Ему показалось, что он смотрит не на женщину, но на самого себя. Ибо она была такой же одинокой, такой же напряженной — и такой же до невозможности уставшей.

— Ты придурок. Всего можно было избежать, если бы ты просто сказал в первую встречу, где он, — прошептала она почти хрипло, убрав руки от лица. Её ресницы были полны влаги, а взгляд почти плескался изломанностью, — просто поверил бы мне.

Почему-то этот облик незнакомки нравился ему больше. Он выглядел честнее, чем тот образ несломленной мудрой девы, курящей сигареты у окна; казался… более реальным, что ли.

Акира усмехнулся почти болезненно. Он внезапно ощутил симпатию к незнакомке:

— Если бы я безоговорочно верил всем чужим словам, я бы до своих лет не дожил.

Его голос прозвучал на удивление честным, и девушка вздохнула тоже. Прикусила губу, за тем поднявшись с кружкой в руках; сделала еще кофе, но не одну кружку, а две. Одну она поставила перед сидящим и выжидающим Акирой, а сама стала у окна, отпивая напитка и тяжело выдыхая.

— Мне кажется, ты задал вопрос неверно, Акира, — ошарашила она парня знанием его имени, — ты не хочешь знать, кто он. Ты хочешь знать, как он убивает… и откуда я его знаю.

Акира сглотнул, осознавая, что незнакомка попала в точку. Её усмешка выдала, что она все поняла — и тонкие губы отпили кофе.

— Вид, к которому он принадлежит, называется Homo sapiens diclonius. Они пошли от нас, обычных людей, однако обладают удивительными психокинетическими способностями. Благодаря им диклониусы — в зависимости от поколения, сил и целого ряда прочих факторов — могут пользоваться так называемыми «векторами». Психическими «руками», подчиняющимися их воле, если совсем просто.

Акира слушал её напряженно, ощущая, что с каждым словом каждый волосок на его теле становился дыбом.

— До недавнего времени я работала в учреждении, исследовавшем их. Миру мы были известны как ENED — организация, разрабатывающая лекарства и исследовавшая геном человека. Однако все это — лишь фарс. Единственной целью ENED была программа «Николь Премьер» — исследование Homo sapiens diclonius и удержание первородного диклониуса. Существо, обладающее не только способностями диклониусов, но и, в отличии от сипельтитов, появившихся позже, способный давать потомство…

Новая закуренная сигарета опустилась с тихим пшиком в пепельницу, и выдох прозвучал почти шепотом:

— Меня зовут Эмма. И это я выпустила Нано.


	6. Свет сквозь трещины в стекле

В ту ночь была самая жуткая буря и шторм на памяти Эммы.

Эхо ощущалось даже в светлых стерильных помещениях Института Изучения Диклониусов. Слышались отголоски, будто тень урагана, накрывшего здание на острове-крепости у побережья Камакуры, пыталась прорваться внутрь здания, точно дикий зверь. Желало навести шороху, перевернуть все вверх дном. Впрочем, беспокойство стихии не вносило каких-либо изменений в работу учреждения. Все проходило тихо и спокойно, как обычно — гора отчетов о результатах тестов вакцины против вируса, силе векторов диклониусов пятого и четвертого поколения, отметки о диклониусах, слишком слабых и нуждающихся в утилизации. Обыкновенная рутина, затягивающаяся до полуночи. Там донести вышестоящим отчет, там подлизать директору Какудзаве, там еще что-то. Обычная работа, обычная ночь, в которой ученые напоминали насекомых, важно роящихся по своему улью. Бегущих, снующих, вечно куда-то торопящихся.

Эмма хмыкала с этого, возвращаясь в свой кабинет.  
Эмма никогда не любила шум.

Поэтому замок на её кабинете быстро щелкал, когда она оказалась внутри и наконец-то смогла расслабить плечи, сложив кипу бумаг на ближайший столик. Казалось, она тоже сейчас приступит к своей собственной рутине — опишет каждую деталь изменения поведения Николь Премьера в отчете директору, отследит динамику, подметит в приложениях мысли для дальнейшей работы…

Но вдруг внимание Эммы привлекла папка с бумагами на её рабочем столе — со слишком знакомой печаткой на уголке.

У неё не было никаких причин получать выговор от директора Какудзавы. Работа Эммы была безупречна, без сучка и задоринки, и все же кровь в её жилах почему-то заледенела.

Сглотнув насухую, она подошла, включив настольную лампу и перевернув титульный лист. Папка шелеснула мягко, будто в противовес холодным словам, скрывающимся внутри.

Это и правда было заключение директора. В котором её — лучшую ученую этого проклятого института, лучшего агента и единственного, казалось, квалифицированного кадра на ближайшие сто миль, особенно вспоминая этого придурка, сына директора… её отстраняли от работы. Страниц было много, и в каждой строчке было больше яда, чем в клыках самой мерзкой змеи из недр Амазонки. Её синий взгляд скользил по тексту, и она не могла поверить тому, что видела.

«Недостаточная усердность при выработке человеческих эмоций у альфы диклониусов…»

Эмму отстраняли. Переводили на материк, в какое-то мелкое ответвленное медицинское учреждение ENED. Писали, что сохранят зарплату, сохранят привилегии…

Её кулаки сжались добела, и бумага затрещала. Дерьмо. Каждое слово полно дерьма.

Как они смеют её отстранять?!

Эмма раздосадованно стукнула кулаком по столу, упав на стул, внезапно не имея сил в ногах от слова совсем. Между висков тупо пульсировала боль, и каждое слово проклятого заключения впивалась иглой прямо в сердце.

«Ты облажалась со своей задачей», читалось между строк. «Ты облажалась, и теперь покидаешь Институт».

От этого простого факта у Эммы ушла земля из-под ног. Она не была обычным сотрудником, для которого эта бумага могла значить быструю отставку с кучей денег на офшорном счете. Роль Эммы, как однажды очень давно с усмешкой заметил один из младших сотрудников, растрепанный мужчина с каштановыми волосами, небритостью и гадкой привычкой курить на рабочем месте: «быть коротким поводком для самой опасной твари на белом свете».

Если коротко — Эмма должна была влюбить в себя Николь Премьера.

Единственного известного Институту диклониуса, могущего не только заражать людей вирусом векторов, но и способным оплодотворять женщин и дарить им таких же плодородных диклониусов как детей. На словах выглядело просто, верно. Но перспективы  
были ужасны — и Эмма, одна из наиболее квалифицированных ученых Института, потратила последние годы, пытаясь получить ответ на вопрос: являлся ли Нано… особенным, если можно так сказать.

До этого Институт ни разу не встречался с диклониусами, подобным Николь Премьеру. Обычным делом были сильпелиты — особи, чем-то напоминающие рабочих в осином улье. Они росли приблизительно в два раза быстрее обычных человеческих детей; были совершенно стерильны… и подвержены зову ДНК. Ужасной вещи, заставляющей их убивать людей ровно с того момента, как они начинали осознавать себя. Нередко рожденных из-за хаотичных мутаций трехлетних сильпелитов обнаруживали плачущими в окружении трупов своих собственных родителей — и директору Какудзаве нужно было знать истоки этой мутации, равно как расследовать самую страшную её вариацию. Ведь если появятся другие — такие, как Николь…

Нужно было изучить его. От «а» до «я»; каждую частичку его генома, каждую аномалию в его теле. Но подобное существо не склонить к сотрудничеству просто так, поэтому… нужен был поводок. Что-то, что заставило бы Николь Премьера желать сотрудничать с людьми, а не просто лежать пассивным мешком в углу своей тюрьмы.

Эту задачу и поручили Эмме. Влюбить в себя чудовище — непростая задачка, но женщина приняла её с честью и достоинством. Каждый день с момента назначения она проводила с Нано — не лицом к лицу, но через внутреннюю связь. Николь с момента заточения хранился, точно мумия, в огромном саркофаге, сдерживающим силу его векторов — и говорить с ним лицом к лицу не представлялось возможным.

Но Эмме хватало и голоса.

Она говорила с ним спокойно, долго и мирно. И пускай поначалу диклониус не шел на контакт, в один момент лёд молчания тронулся. Спустя неделю, а может две или три чистого монолога, Эмма к собственному шоку услышала чужой голос. Она ожидала чего-то скрипучего, противного и гадкого; голоса, принадлежащего беспощадному убийце — но голос у Николь Премьера… был мирным. Шелестящим, спокойным и настолько осознанным, что Эмму это ошарашило до глубины души.

Он попросил — тихо, так тихо, что женщина едва расслышала сквозь трескучий наушник:

— Почитай мне.

Это не было приказом. Звучало скорее робкой просьбой ребенка, которого родители не научили словам «пожалуйста», и поэтому он вкладывал его в слова неосознанно. Не текстом, но тоном.

«Почитай мне», пронеслось вновь в её голове, ибо больше диклониус не сказал ни слова. Эмма могла проигнорировать; могла спросить, какого черта, или что это значит, или что ему прочитать. Но вместо этого Эмма просто смотрела на огромный металлический саркофаг, на десятки векторов, пронзающие его насквозь и скребущие окружение, точно в отчаянной попытке освободиться — невольной, неосознанной…

Эмма не смогла ему отказать. Стащила с библиотеки Института книг с десяток, ощущая себя вновь студенткой, которой не хватало библиотечного абонемента. На душе почему-то было легко от этого, и она брала самые разнообразные книги, не зная, какие Нано придутся по вкусу — сказки или фантастика, философия или история. Набрала по итогу всего понемногу, и с той ночи они с Николь Премьером порой проводили часы, не перекинувшись и словом — Эмма просто здоровалась в микрофон, а за тем усаживались в кресло и продолжала читать с момента, на котором они остановились в прошлый раз.

В отличии от предыдущих кураторов, она не пыталась быть с Николь Премьером… как с человеком. Он не был человеком, в конце-концов. Но она могла показать ему простую доброту и заботу — через книги, через периодическое включение музыки, которую тот просил.

Эмма почти улыбалась себе, осознав, что Николь Премьер любил британскую классику. Чуть меньше — всякие философские труды, где она сама к концу предложения забывала, что было в начале, но тот не жаловался, не просил почитать чего-либо другого. Будто наслаждался этим.

И порой Эмме казалось, что она дарует Николь Премьеру покой. Глупая мысль, разумеется, но уходить та не спешила — особенно когда посреди очередной поэмы становилось заметно, как чужие векторы — до того рыскавшие, скребущие по темнице-саркофагу — будто утихомиривались, уходя внутрь саркофага. Будто Николь Премьер переставал думать о побеге в такие моменты. Будто он слушал её голос, слушал очередной философский трактат или историческую балладу — и находил в голосе Эммы мир, покой и благоразумие.

Это трогало душу Эммы значительно сильнее, чем должно было. Ведь там, где другие работники видели дикого зверя, серийного убийцу и беспощадную тварь, Эмма видела одинокого мужчину, говорящего складно, никогда не отрицающего своей вины. Молчащего чаще всего, разумеется, но Эмма не обижалась. Ей казалось, что диклониус доверял ей — доверял, как никому другому.

И сейчас… все кончилось. Её отстраняли.

Эмма понимала, что должна испытывать радость и облегчение. Сколь бы ни завораживал голос Николь Премьера, и каким одиноким и непонятым он бы не казался, этот диклониус — убийца; существо, по сути являющееся вассалом конца человечества. Он бы убил её, да и всех в этом Институте, дай ему шанс; он не мог испытывать… настоящих чувств к ней. И ей нужно было держать его на поводке, только и всего.

Она сидела в полумраке кабинета изредка освещаемого блеском молнии снаружи. Лампа погасла — пускай женщина и не помнила, в какой момент её выключила. В окно тарабанил дождь, и глаза почему-то наполнились слезами.

Все эти годы как миг пронеслись перед её глазами; начиная от первых монологов и до мига, когда Николь впервые ей ответил, впервые попросил почитать… спросил, какого цвета её волосы, глаза. Как она выглядит, и сердце Эммы болело от одного этого воспоминания.

Солёная капелька упала на бумагу, быстро впитавшись и заставив чернила поплыть. Было горько, так отчаянно горько.

Однако отмахнувшись от чувств, вытерев слёзы и нахмурившись, Эмма дала себе мысленную пощечину, заставив себя думать трезво и здраво. Ведь, даже если судить с чистой логики, понимания ситуации… Что-то было не чисто. Зачем её удалять от Николь Премьера и перекладывать работу на совершенно иного сотрудника, когда её успехи вряд ли кто-то сможет повторить?

Эмма опустила взгляд в пол, а за тем её душу пронзила догадка. Она вспомнила, как последние месяцы Нано испытывали больше в лаборатории, чем на полигоне; как из его тела без конца высасывали тонкими трубками кровь, брали образцы тканей, а иногда… и семя.

Значит ли это, что отстраняют её просто потому, что они собираются… устранить Николь Премьера?

Ей должно быть побоку, она это знала. Николь Премьер — их подопытная морская свинка, убийца и враг человечества.

Но сердце почему-то болело, точно искромсанное в труху. Она прикусила губу, глядя на бумагу, по сути приговором являющуюся не столько ей, сколько альфе диклониусов. Вспомнила, сколько раз он тихим, шелестящим голосом говорил о вещах, приведших его сюда. Как его голос был пропитан тоской, сожалением — самой жизнью.

Сожаление.

Это проскользнуло в её голову внезапной мелодией печали, и ей вспомнилась история, услышанная от предыдущего куратора Николь Премьера. История о том, как альфа диклониусов, еще носящий обыкновенное человеческое имя, добровольно сдался силам Института. Согласился быть доставленным в эту крепость-тюрьму, быть заточенным, подвергаемым пыткам — и даже спустя столько лет оставался единственным из своего рода, кто никогда не пытался сбежать.

Во рту Эммы почудился привкус пепла.  
Мелодия печали, построенная на лжи.

Сжав бумагу в руке, она поднялась со стула, поспешив прочь из своего кабинета так быстро, как могла. Они могут отстранить её, верно. Отправить на материк, заткнуть рот, потребовать подписку о неразглашении, где мелким шрифтом внизу она соглашалась бы на совершенное стирание памяти и передачу своих органов Институту во имя науки.

Они могут многое, но будь Эмма проклята, если Нано погибнет, так и не узнав правды.

Вернувшись на нужный этаж и направившись в сторону камеры сдерживания, Эмма действовала быстро и ловко, точно тень. Какудзава нанял её благодаря уму, смекалке и милому личику, однако Эмма на них не заканчивалась. Эмма была одной из лучших агенток разведки своего времени — поэтому проникнуть в комнату курирования Николь Премьера ей не составило никакого труда. Охрана показалась ей малочисленней, чем обычно, но она это скинула на отсутствие субординации и поздний час — в такое время не проводятся тесты в лаборатории, не ведутся работы на полигоне. К чему быть напряженным?

Этим Эмма и воспользовалась, входя в комнату надзора над тюрьмой Николь Премьера, оставив малочисленных охранников сползать по стенке в коридоре — вырубив каждого из них много быстрее, чем кто-либо мог бы поднять тревогу.

В комнате было обманчиво тихо. Будто сейчас все будет, как раньше; Эмма поставит термос с горячим чаем у кресла, усядется, уложив очередной ветхий томик на колени и принявшись читать, периодически смачивая пересохшее горло. Будто все будет, как обычно…

Но нет. Так больше не будет.

Вдохнув и выдохнув, Эмма подошла к микрофону. Она знала правду, так необходимую Нано правду. И выдохнув, набираясь смелости, активировала микрофон.

— Здравствуй, Николь Премьер.

Её голос звучал неоправданно громко, и эхо прокатилось по внутренностям саркофага. Впервые за долгое время она позволила себе включить камеру, показывающую, что происходит внутри. Нано был связан по рукам и ногам бинтами и железными прутьями, давящим скорее психологически, чем физически. На его голове был взгроможден металлический шлем, ограничивающий и без того слабую видимость, и Эмма почувствовала укол за ребрами, увидев, как чужая голова поднялась, безошибочно повернувшись парой крапинок прорезей в металле в сторону камеры.

Эмма улыбнулась ему — так дружелюбно, как могла; даром, что он её не видел.

— Николь… Нано. У меня нет много времени. Меня сняли с твоего курирования и утром увезут с острова. Нового куратора не назначили, и…

Она прикусила губу, выдыхая тихо.

— Велики шансы, что тебя собираются умертвить.

Ей показалось, что она могла слышать тихий свист векторов в воздухе даже здесь, в совершенно защищенной кабине. Впрочем, Эмма не боялась его. Никогда не боялась.

— Пускай, — прозвучал чужой голос, спокойный и полный меланхолии, как всегда, — судьба — нерушимая нить. Кролик, бегущий от волка, просто умрет уставшим-

— Ты помнишь юношу, из-за которого попал сюда?

Эмма не хотела перебивать, но времени оставалось все меньше, а рассказать нужно много. Атмосфера в темнице Николь Премьера, тем не менее, в миг охладела, и шелест ветра стал острее, громче. Не шум прибоя, не шум грохота грозы, оставшейся далеко за стенами Института — нет, это был звук векторов, отражающих нрав хозяина. Взбудораженного, раздосадованного — и не могущего это выразить никак, кроме как векторами.

Парень, из-за которого Нано попал сюда. Конечно, Николь Премьер его помнил. Можно зашить, зарастить и достать нитки из раны на сердце, но нельзя забыть о том, как оно болело — Эмма знала это наверняка, и потому улыбнулась грустно. Она не пришла, чтобы рвать Николь Премьеру душу. Но, возможно, она здесь чтобы подарить ему надежду.

— Ты сдался в обмен на то, что его спасут. Однако было слишком поздно, и тот скончался в операционной. Так ведь тебе сказали, не правда ли?

Она опустила взгляд в отчет, стащенный с архива и принесенный с собой, и собственная душа Эммы роптала от злобы при виде столь безлико-ровных строк. Какудзава откровенно издевался над Нано в ту ночь; Николь Премьеру, заточенному и связанному, откровенно заявили, что будь диклониус послушнее, сдайся он быстрее и не вырывайся так сильно, им не пришлось бы использовать оружие — и тот юноша остался бы жив.

Что это Нано виноват в чужой смерти, Нано и никто иной.

Послышался тихий скрежет, и Эмма, вначале испугавшись, подняла взгляд от бумаг — чтобы заметить тонкие полосы, оставленные самими кончиками чужих векторов на поверхностях саркофага. По пять за раз, они возникали повсюду. Их было недостаточно, чтобы навредить саркофагу или оторвать кусок металла — но… Нано так выражал боль, осознала Эмма. Скреб стены, как отчаянный зверь, загнанный в угол и утонувший в своей боли; желая смерти, не имея возможности её получить.

Чужая голова опущена, он сжался в клубок на холодном полу саркофага, и Эмма скорбела, скорбела вместе с ним.

— Нано… — её голос дрогнул, и она опустила планшетку вдруг ослабевшими руками. Она хотела рассказать правду, только и всего. Хотела рассказать и уйти, но сердце велело иначе. Потому что её работа, её курирование, все пошло прахом. Она должна была соткать тонкую паутину лжи, обведя диклониуса вокруг пальца; должна была стать поводком, который обвился бы вокруг бледной шеи Нано и удерживал его крепко, уверенно.

Но вместо этого она в него влюбилась.

И будь проклят Какудзава и все вышестоящие чины — она любила его всем сердцем. И потому не могла молчать, не могла оставить его в отчаянии и тьме, когда свет был так близко.

— Тебе солгали. — Её голос был ровным, почти чеканящим. — Он жив.

Шум вдруг прекратился — резко, точно звук отключили в наушнике. Чужое лицо поднялось, и проблеск глаз сквозь прорези был едва заметен, но Эмма могла поклясться — тот одним этим жестом выражал все. Шок, недоумение, недоверие — и тонкое, подкрепленное шепотком ДНК «я убью тебя, если ты мне лжешь».

Но Эмма не лгала. Впервые за свою долгую жизнь, за свою долгую агентскую карьеру, она говорила чистейшую правду:

— Его спасли. Не из-за мирных побуждений, я боюсь…

Она говорила еще и еще, тихо и ровно, однако вскоре затихла, осознавая, что Николь Премьер её не слушал. Он будто застыл, что-то обдумывая, и Эмма отбросила мысль о пояснении деталей. Нано они не нужны, в конце-концов.

— Я не знаю его дальнейшей судьбы, увы. Однако он жив, Нано. Тот юноша, ради которого ты сдался директору Какудзаве — он жив.

Тишина наполнила тюрьму, раздираемая лишь дыханием Эммы и возобновившимся шелестом векторов Николь. Это был её подарок; прощальный подарок мужчине, с которым её связывало нечто большее, чем отношения подопытного и куратора.

Ей хотелось верить, что Нано любил её в ответ. Однако когда она увидела, как векторы нырнули внутрь саркофага, а бинты вместе с железными прутьями медленно, но верно разорвались на его теле в клочья… она знала, что это начало конца.

Но смотреть на Николь Премьера, вставшего ровно, идущего неумолимо и спокойно ко входу в саркофаг… было почти чарующе. Почти как смотреть на ураган, который ничем не остановить; на силу самой природы, заключенную в крепком теле.

Её сердце трепетало при виде такого Нано — такого… живого.

Она знала, что должна была сделать. Это был безумный поступок, бесспорно; она обрекала им на смерть бесчисленные души, но это казалось правильным, настолько правильным, что ей не мыслилось, что можно поступить как-либо иначе.

Она протягивала руку в пасть льву, она подписывала кровью сделку с дьяволом — и почему-то совершенно об этом не сожалела.

Без лишней робости Эмма нырнула рукой под ворот жилета, доставая ключ на цепочке. Таких ключей существовало лишь два во всем мире — один у неё, другой у самого директора. Ключ от спасения к человечеству, сказал ей когда-то Какудзава, вручая копию.

И видят всемогущие Боги — Эмме еще никогда не было так сильно плевать на человечество.

Она опустила ладонь, вставив ключ в засов и поворачивая; нажала нужную комбинацию клавиш на панели. Семь разных кодов. Десять подтверждений. Эмма прожала их без сомнений, и затворки саркофага с громким звоном, под звуки тревожной сирены, начали отворяться… Выпуская самое опасное существо на земле на свободу.

Но Эмма не сожалела, ни капли.

В конце-концов, любовь часто вынуждает людей совершать безумные поступки, вовсе не задумываясь о последствиях.

******

Акира смотрел на женщину ошарашенно, не смея и выдоха лишнего сделать, пока не дослушал историю до конца. Она говорила ровно, эта странная женщина; обо всех этих диклониусах, сильпелитах… и от того оно звучало еще большим безумием. Чьей-то дурной безвкусной выдумкой, сказкой, однако перед глазами вновь всплыло изображение Кейске, поднятого в воздух и распятого, будто на кресте. Обезглавленного в мгновение ока; отброшенного в сторону, как мешок с ненужным мусором. И ничего не было видно, ничего не было заметно — лишь шелест, похожий на звук прибоя, звук густой лесной кроны, оглаживаемой ветром по весне.

Векторы. Вот как Нано убил Кейске.

Он сухо сглотнул, опуская взгляд в кружку с нетронутым кофе. Он не мог сделать и глотка, слушая эту странную историю; кружка Эммы же была пуста, а пепельница наоборот полна почти до отказа. Акира уже перестал ощущать запах табачного дыма — лишь голова чуть гудела от этого горького густого запаха, проникающего, казалось, не столько в легкие, сколько под саму кожу.

Это было наименьшей из его проблем.

— Что случилось после? — Спросил он сухо, понимая, что это не было концом повествования. Слишком много в истории белых пятен — почему Нано охраняли так слабо, что всего одна женщина смогла его освободить; как Нано оказался на том пляже, почему… вел себя так странно. Рассказ Эммы вызывал у Акиры больше вопросов, чем давал ответов. Особенно от того, как Эмма иногда прерывалась, глядя тоскливо в сторону; будто вспоминала что-то совсем-совсем личное, и Акира… почти ощущал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни.

— Пекло на земле случилось, вот что, — ответила она раздосадованно, помотав головой. Её пальцы прикоснулись к руке, на которой Акира до того заметил странный шов; послышался щелк… и рука, от локтя до запястья, вдруг отсоединилась от женского плеча. Оставаясь в руке Эммы, и та смотрела на Акиру так спокойно, будто показывала ему фотографию пушистых котят, или цветы в своем саду, а не только что отсоединила от своего тела гребанную руку:

— Он убил всех, кого встретил на своем пути. Рабочий персонал, ученых, охрану. Больше четырех десятков человек были превращены им в фарш менее, чем за час. То была кровавая баня, парень… и я её не избежала.

С горькой улыбкой она присоединила руку обратно, и комнату пронзил еще один щелк. Механические пальцы вновь задвигались, как живые, и Акира испытал странный холодок по коже от одного этого зрелища. Неживые, ненастоящие пальцы — но выглядели таковыми. Что, если те эмоции, которые он видел у Нано — покой во время чтения, едва заметная неосознанная улыбка, когда он гладил Агамемнона или Одиссея по мягкой шерстке — тоже были искусственными? Лишь натянутыми, как маскировка, чтобы утихомирить внимание жертвы.

— Его практически убили, впрочем. Когда он направился к побережью, верхушка Института наконец-то подключила снайперов — однако Николь Премьер, даром, что изучаемый столько лет, оказался не без сюрпризов. Бронебойную пулю, способную пробить корпус танка, он отклонил достаточно, чтобы пострадал лишь его шлем. И за тем свалился в воду с высокого обрыва — прямо в шторм… Там его след и затерялся.

Шлем, вдруг осознал Акира. Перед глазами всплыла жуткая рана на чужом виске, когда он только-только подобрал Нано — была ли эта рана осколочной от шлема, или пуля все же зацепила его? Он не знал. Он уже совсем ничего не знал, и сердце билось гулко, почти пропустив удар от её последующих слов:

— … Пока, спустя две недели, Николь Премьер не начал убивать снова.

Верно, кольнуло чувство вины вновь. Кейске. Акира виноват в том, что пригрел змею на груди; Акира… ведь не знал, что Нано за существо. Не знал, что тот убийца, что тот чертов диклониус.

Перед глазами остро предстал Кейске, лежащий в луже собственной крови. Подрагивающий, будто до последнего отчаянно сражающийся за свою жизнь, пускай все было решено. Кейске, который просто принял на грудь лишнего; который просто был пьян, вусмерть пьян, а когда протрезвел, был бы таким же солнечным и безотказным идиотом, каким Акира его помнил… и любил.

Разве незнание освобождает от ответсвенности?

Мертвый Кейске был тому ответом.

Акира закрыл лицо руками, остро выдыхая. Не понимая, какого черта его жизнь вновь так быстро обращалась адом — когда все только, черт подери, начало налаживаться с той самой аварии… Все ведь было хорошо. Они жили втроем, они жили мирно, растили двух котов, дежурили по уборке, и Нано даже впервые за долгие годы потревожил покой старинных книг. Все было… так хорошо. 

Возможно, слишком хорошо.

— Можешь переночевать у меня, — прервала поток его мыслей Эмма, вставая из-за стола, — но утром ты должен исчезнуть. Желательно из города. Без обид.

Она отчеканила это довольно холодно, забрав кружки и сложив их в раковину, и Акира поднялся из-за стола, испытывая странную тошноту и легкое головокружение. Эта история казалась нереальной, будто происходила невзаправду, лишь понарошку. Будто сейчас его мягко возьмет за плечо Кейске, пробуждая от кошмара; будто сейчас он проснется, и вновь в его ногах будут спать пушистые коты, и вновь Нано с мирным взглядом будет смотреть, ожидая, когда Акира присоиденится к нему за чтением.

Он сделал пару неровных шагов к двери, думая, что, кажется, видел спальню по пути сюда. Однако внезапно что-то остановило его; неожиданно даже для себя он стал в дверях, обернувшись через плечо:

— Знаешь, — проговорил он, игнорируя то, что Эмма не отреагировала и продолжила мыть кружки, — я понятия не имею, как работает твой моральный компас. Или как ты воспринимаешь вещи. Или какие у тебя мотивы во всем этом дерьме. Но зря ты винишь Нано в смертях тех… четырех десятков людей, говоришь?

Его ладонь легла на дверной косяк, и губы вдруг посетила уставшая, отстраненная усмешка.

— Если бы между мной и свободой стояли люди, мучившие меня — или те, кто пассивно смотрели со стороны, как меня мучают… я бы тоже не думал дважды. И тоже убил бы их всех.

Он не узнавал собственный голос, будто слыша его со стороны. Однако проговорил это, развернувшись и уйдя вглубь дома.

Звук битой посуды с кухни, как Акире подумалось, ему просто послышался. И найдя комнату, отдаленно напоминавшую гостиную, он свернулся на диване клубком — почти мгновенно нырнув в уставший, беспокойный сон.


	7. (Не)верный путь

Акира покинул дом Эммы еще до рассвета.

Кошмары дали ему поспать часок-другой, но вскоре вновь напомнили о себе. Холодными, цепкими пальцами они ворвались в его душу, острыми иглами вцепились в плоть горла, и Акира не мог больше спать, не мог дышать, не мог жить. Ему виделся Кейске, ныряющий лихорадочно-горящими пальцами под одежду; чудилось его дыхание на ухе, его предвкушающий тон… и холодный взгляд мужчины, стоящего в дверях. Спокойного с виду, но почему-то Акира знал, ощущал всем нутром, что тот в ярости. Что готов низвергнуть сам ад на землю; не остановится ни перед чем, ни перед кем.

«Не прощу»

Акира дышал тяжело, мотая головой. Он ушел из дома Эммы добрых полчаса назад, но кошмар все так же не отпускал его, будто хищник, вцепившийся когтями и клыками в свою жертву. Утренняя прохлада щипала за щеки, и ветер продувал, казалось, до самых костей, но Акира не жаловался и не останавливался, пытаясь взять передышку. Просто прятал ладони в карманы, пытаясь хоть немного прогнать холод.

К счастью, шел он не голышом и не в приталенном халате, выданным Эммой еще вечером. Женщина пожалела его, видимо, и перед уходом в свою спальню оставила немного мужской одежды на столике в гостиной, вместе со странным ножом, запрятанным в ножны, прикрепленным к ремню брюк. Он выглядел дорогим, и Акира поначалу глядел на него недоуменно; вытащил, заметив странные руны на лезвии, выгравированные почти у самой рукоятки. От взгляда на них тупо заболело в затылке, но почему — Акира так и не понял.

Нож казался до странного важным, да и в руке лежал хорошо — может, до аварии он хорошо на них сражался? Сейчас не приходилось, так как Мотоми не хотел лишних проблем; он дрался кулаками, и дрался хорошо, но…

Плевать, решил Акира тогда, одеваясь. Лучше так, чем лезть по городу голым и с пустыми руками.

И теперь, благодаря радушию Эммы, на нем была чёрная толстовка, позволяющая спрятать лицо и волосы за капюшоном; темные джинсы и удивительно хорошо сидящая обувь — настолько, что почти подозрительно, но Акира просто не мог уже думать. Ни о чем — ни о клинке с рунами, ни о закончившемся дожде, ни о теле Кейске, оставшимся истекать кровью и гнить.

Сил едва хватило, чтобы заставлять ноги идти вперед.

Мозг упрямо вел его в сторону дома, но Акира сопротивлялся. Нет, нет, домой нельзя. Он знал, что домой нельзя — и поэтому заворачивал в переулок вместо прямой дороги; шел быстро, пытаясь согреться, но иногда — совсем изредка — все равно останавливался. Ощущая странный укол холодка по позвоночнику, будто призрачный след чужого взгляда, прилипшего к его спине. Не такой как в толпе, когда какие-нибудь панки с краю дороги смотрят на тебя призывно, думая, как бы развести на драку, нет. Но следящий неотрывно, точно змея за своей жертвой.

Акира потерял счет тому, как часто оглядывался. Как вздрагивал от малейшего шелеста — пускай то был обычный сквозняк, или шорох какой-нибудь пластиковой упаковки, скользящей по асфальту.

За ним не могли следить. Сзади дорога идеально чиста, и спереди тоже — никого вокруг на много-много метров. Ни следа, ни хвоста. Переулок глухой, на стенах даже окон не было, но Акира все равно почти физически ощущал, как загривок щекотал призрак чужого взгляда.

_«Если он пойдет искать, сам Бог тебе не поможет»_

Помотав головой и поспешив дальше, Акира выдохнул, думая, что пока ему везло. И это, скорее всего, попросту разыгравшаяся фантазия.

Он шел до самого рассвета, продрогнув до костей, пока не пришел к дому на окраине, куда заходил не так часто — в основном по работе, кажется. Здание было небольшое, коренастое и одноэтажное, в отличии от их с Кейске дома — таких домиков вокруг сотня, и не различишь один от другого, если точно не знаешь, как.

Мысли Акиры так ослабли, что он минуты три стоял перед дверьми, дрожа как иссохший лист на ветру — попросту позабыв, что должен позвонить в дверь. В голове гудело, сердце билось слабо, почти неощутимо, и кончики пальцев уже не ощущались. Ему так хотелось в этот момент не говорить, не искать помощи или совета, но попросту исчезнуть. Раствориться в воздухе, закрыть глаза и провалиться в тьму покоя, но… нельзя. Нельзя, нельзя-нельзя-нельзя.

У него слишком много работы, чтобы так просто сдаться. И от этой мысли ему — всего на мгновение — показалось, будто нож на его поясе стал тяжелее. Глупость, конечно же, и все же. Однако стоило ему только выдохнуть, только поднять руку, собираясь нажать на дверной звонок…

— Акира!

… как маленький белокурый ураган внезапно распахнул дверь, едва не сбив продрогшего Акиру с ног. Парень едва успел отойти на пол шага, чтобы не получить дверью в лоб, как на него запрыгнули, обнимая за шею крепко-крепко и взволнованно лопоча куда-то в шею. Голос был высоким, а руки тонкими, не оставляя и малейшего сомнения о личности юноши:

— Акира, мы так волновались! — Ворчал Рин, прижимаясь к парню так, будто Акира не на ночь исчез, а на лет пять, не меньше. И при том потерял ногу, отрастил волосы, принял христианство и все в этом духе. — Ты где пропадал?! Мы понятия не имели, жив ты или нет!..

Прошла же всего ночь, растерянно подумал Акира, легонько обнимая Рина в ответ и похлопывая по спине, показывая, что с ним все в порядке, он жив, цел и практически невредим. Тепло чужого тела ощущалось приятно даже сквозь толстую ткань, но Акира заметил это лишь фоном — больше отвлекаясь на шум лопочущего Рина, что говорил еще с добрую минуту, пока не отлип наконец-то и не схватил Акиру за руки, мигом прервавшись, распахнув голубые глаза широко-широко:

— Черт, да ты же ледяной!..

Нахмурившись и напрягшись, Рин захлопотал в попытках затащить ошалевшего, как олененок в свете фар, Акиру в дом. Тот застыл было на мгновение, глядя на собственную руку, обхваченную пальцами Рина, как на чужую — но в итоге поддался, сделав шаг внутрь дома. Его измотанный и уставший мозг решил не сопротивляться, превращая Акиру в удивительное подобие лунатика, что ходит, и глаза его открыты, но что происходит вокруг он не воспринимал от слова совсем. Даже ощущение тепла пришло не сразу, а лишь в момент, как его усадили на диван, а рук коснулась кружка с чем-то горячим. Акира почти на автомате сделал глоток — чай, кажется.

Отогревать его решили, подумал он растерянно. И лишь после начал потихоньку приходить в себя, оглядываясь более осознанно; заметив, что в доме был не только хмуро хлопочущий вокруг него Рин, не только Мотоми… но и темная высокая фигура, блеснувшая из тени угла алыми глазами.

То есть, все кодло в сборе.

— Хватит шуметь, — отчеканил брюнет в сторону Рина, хмурясь, — носишься вокруг него, как курица над цыпленком.

«Тебе тоже привет, Шики, рад тебя видеть», — хотел съязвить Акира, однако промолчал.

Уставший до уровня одноклеточного, он не имел сил ни на то, чтобы язвить в сторону Шики, ни на сопротивление заботе Рина, что накинул ему на плечи плед и глядел так, будто Акира прямо сейчас мог раствориться в воздухе, и следа бы его не осталось.

Мотоми же, который и был хозяином дома, выглядел удивительно отстраненно. Акира шел к нему, потому что не знал, к кому больше пойти; старик иногда пускал его переночевать, когда они с Кейске ссорились, да и относился к нему в целом, как к сыну.

Акира доверял ему, наверное, лишь чуть меньше, чем доверял Кейске…

Черт. Нет. Забив эту мысль поглубже в нору, откуда она выползла и стараясь не прислушиваться к очередным переругиваниям братьев, Акира просто присмотрелся к мужчине — и с удивлением обнаружил, что выглядит тот. практически изнурённым. С темными кругами под глазами и пепельницей, заполненной настолько плотно и туго, что могла дать прикурить той, которую за время рассказа наполнила Эмма. Он старался не смотреть на Акиру, и в любой иной ситуации парня бы это не задело. У них всех свои шрамы, всех свои проблемы — и, если верить говору в баре, Акира очень напоминал погибшего сына Мотоми. Но…

Но сейчас каждая непривычная деталь била его, будто пощечина. И игнорировать такие вещи просто не получалось.

Переведя же взгляд на братьев, отпивая чаю, Акира почти смог улыбнуться. Шики, не сдвинувшийся с места и отпускавший колкие комментарии в сторону Рина, все так же напоминал статую, которую художник сделал под очень дурным настроением и вложил во взгляд не традиционную мечтательность, но острое и четкое «вы все дерьмо, а я царь».

Хоть что-то оставалось стабильным в его жизни, подумалось ему с уставшей улыбкой. Шики все такая же заноза в заднице, Рин все такой же очаровательный ураган, пытающийся спасти и помочь всем и вся.

Впрочем, покой не длился долго. Алый взгляд Шики соскользнул на Акиру, и пускай он продолжал перебрасываться репликами с Рином, теперь все внимание Шики было приковано к нему. Акира знал, что взгляд у старшего из братьев может быть жутковатым; будто проникающим внутрь тебя, под кожу и мясо. Однако страшнее Акире было обнаружить, что глядел тот не на лицо, но… на шею Акиры. Парню оставалось только молиться, что ткань прикрывает горло достаточно, чтобы не было видно засосов…

— Кто жил с тобой и тем мелким придурком?

От спокойного вопроса Шики кровь Акиры вдруг похолодела.

Они видели Нано?

Но где, как, когда?

Нано не покидал их дома с того момента, как они с Кейске утащили его с пляжа.

Нано оставался дома все время; читал книжки на языках, которых он не знал, гладил котов, иногда читал ему, но, может быть, Акира чего-то не знал?

Конечно он чего-то не знал. Он никогда ничего не знал.

Акире стало трудно дышать.

Выступил холодный пот, руки задрожали, и в ушах предательски загудело. Может быть, Нано и сейчас снаружи. Ищет его, рыская по городу, как охотничья гончая; почти напал на его след, а когда он придет сюда — где он сидит с Мотоми, сидит с Рином и Шики…

Он убьет их всех, билась паническая мысль, почти заставляющая его вскочить и бежать, бежать-бежать-бежать на сам край света, лишь не подвергать друзей риску.

Он убьет Мотоми, убьет Рина, убьет Шики — и придет за ним, придет, и тогда…

— … Акира? Акира, хей. Хей, парень, тише.

Акира только сейчас заметил, что перепалка братьев на фоне ощущалась белым шумом, ощущалась чем-то далеким и бессмысленным; был только Мотоми, вусмерть уставший Мотоми, сидящий перед ним на корточках. Глядевший по-отцовски, как он вечно делал. Шероховатые ладони мужчины держали его собственные, мягко поглаживая большии пальцами по костяшкам, и Акира совершенно отстраненно понял, что больше не держал кружку с чаем. Носки ощущались влажными. Он её уронил, и кружка разбилась, замочив ему ноги?

Память была чиста, как белый лист.

— Дыши медленно, как я учил, помнишь? Это не по-настоящему. Ты просто устал, и твой мозг паникует. Не слушай его. Слушай мой голос, окей? Все в порядке.

Мотоми говорил спокойно и ровно, и шум на фоне потихоньку утихал. Паника отступала, или братья умолкли наконец? Акира не знал, лишь прикрывая глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

— Медленный вдох. Медленный выдох. — Тишина для Акиры потихоньку перестала звучать, как бездна. — Вот так.

Лишь сейчас, вернув себе ощущение тела, парень ощутил, насколько собственные руки были холодными. Его трясло мелко-мелко, и Мотоми просто держал его, пока дыхание не пришло в норму. И пускай в глубине взгляда Мотоми Акира видел уставшее «я же просил быть осторожнее», тот не ругался, не кричал.

Акире стало спокойнее. Совсем чуть-чуть, и он кивнул Мотоми, после чего мужчина отстранился, принявшись собирать по полу осколки кружки.

Разбил, все-таки.

— Вы… видели его? — прошептал он наконец, когда дыхание выровнялось, и сердце перестало колотиться, точно бешеное. Рин кивнул, чуть хмуря брови. Шики же заговорил, оставшийся единственной непоколебимой скалой этой встречи:

— Видели. Он выходил из вашего дома с твоей дурацкой шапкой на голове этим вечером.

Рин продолжил, усевшись рядом с Акирой и, будто перенимая эстафету от Мотоми, взяв его ладонь в свои — такие небольшие, но такие теплые. Или просто руки у самого Акиры холодные, как лёд?

— Братец хотел погнаться за ним, но я остановил. Почуял неладное. Слышал от своих, что накануне Кейске надрался, как никогда раньше. Ругался на кого-то в пустоту… А за тем избил трех охранников бара, которым владел Арбитро — и полетел куда-то на всех парах.

Ругался? Избил? Это было так непохоже на Кейске, подумал Акира — а за тем вспомнил, каким друг выглядел, когда нависал над ним. Когда властно шептал на ухо, пытался раздеть, пытаясь овладеть им, глядя безумно и властно.

И на душе вновь заскребли кошки.

— Я решил проверить, все ли хорошо у вас — знал же, какой порой Кейске бывает занозой, когда надерется. Пошли вместе с Шики, на случай худшего, и увидели того парня, выходящего из дома. На грабителя был не похож, но аура у него была какая-то жуткая, и сам он на призрака похож был. Мы к дому — а дверь не заперта, и… когда мы в дом зашли…

Лицо Рина потемнело, и он отвернулся, поджав губы. Акира поднял ладонь, прося не продолжать. Подавлять воспоминания распластанного, дрощащего-обезглавленного-мёртвого Кейске было все труднее.

— Итак, — вновь кольнул воздух голос Шики, — ты пояснишь, какого черта происходит, или мы и дальше будем играть в шарады да угадайку?

Акира прикусил кончик языка, робея лишь мгновение.

А после внутри что-то треснуло, сломилось, и его как прорвало — и он рассказал обо всем. И о пляже, и о чужом мирном поведении, как Нано убил Кейске. Упустил лишь встречу с рыжеволосой женщиной, Эммой — в конце-концов, отплатить ей за доброту он мог лишь держа рот на замке… хотя бы о ней.

И если Шики от всей этой истории о диклониусах лишь вздернул бровь, а Рин смотрел недоверчиво… Мотоми выглядел ошарашенно. Акира никогда не видел его таким; глаза мужчины будто опустели; от прежнего усталого, но такого доброго нрава не осталось и крохи. Мужчина смотрел будто не на Акиру, а сквозь него, и этот взгляд почти напугал парня — уж так похож был на то, как Нано смотрел с той самой фотокарточки.

Но вскоре Мотоми пришел в себя и выдохнул, поднявшись и закурив очередную сигарету.

— Дьявол. Он все-таки вырвался снова, — прошептал лишь, головой мотая. Может быть неосознанно; может надеясь, что другие не услышат. Акира не знал, Акира устал и совсем уже ничего не знал, поэтому спросил, отняв руки от ладоней Рина и натащив плед на плечи поплотнее:

— Снова?

Мотоми нахмурился, как от зубной боли. А за тем начал говорить:

— Это звучит безумием, парни, но Акира говорит чистую правду. Тот, с кем он повстречался, именуется в узких кругах Николь Премьером — существом, похожим на человека, говорящим и ведущим себя как таковой, но на деле он не человек. Он диклониус. Ходячий мор, не более.

В комнате повисла тишина, и лишь Рин смотрел на Мотоми растерянно и задумчиво. Акира хотел уже спросить сам, но Мотоми вдруг продолжил, стряхнув пепел с сигареты:

— Я работал в Институте, исследовавшем диклониусов. Мелкой сошкой, уверенной, что мы ищем лекарство от вируса векторов, только и всего. Даже вопросов не задавал, когда узнал, что большинство диклониусов на тот момент умерщвляли при рождении. Дети передавали вирус другим, да и страдали сами всю жизнь — родители подписывали согласие, все было легально. Никаких проблем, казалось мне.

Помотав головой, он закурил новую сигарету, даже не глядя на притихших слушателей:

— Но зачем тогда некоторых диклониусов забирать от семей, привозить в Институт? «Все во имя поиска лекарства», отвечали мне. «На чем-то же нужно его испытывать», говорили мне, а и я затыкался. Даже когда двадцать лет назад одна маленькая девчонка-сильпелит сбежала, я вопросов не задавал. Хотя вела она себя из ряда вон необычно; диклониусы ведь, сбежав и не получая подавителей, сразу впадают в берсерк, пытаются отомстить своим обидчикам. А та девчонка убивала выборочно — только охрану, державших оружие. И обошла каждый кабинет с нами, учеными, вся перепачканная кровью. Смотрела лишь странно, заставляя сердце дрогнуть — и уходила дальше, пройдя, наверное, этажа три, пока её наконец не остановили.

Вздох показался Акире настолько тяжелым, будто Мотоми не историю рассказывал, но тяжелейший камень на плечах взваливал с одного плеча на другое.

— Дела завертелись после того, как ту девчонку поймали. Жена забеременела, работы было выше крыши. Некогда было думать о всяких мелочах. А потом у жены подошли сроки, и она родила чудесного мальчика, трех с половиной килограмм, которого мы собирались назвать Юкио. Чудесного, со светлым пухом волос на макушке, зелеными глазами… и костяными наростами на теменных частях черепа.

Улыбка, было показавшаяся на его лице, вмиг погасла.

— Это был приговор, я знал это. Наш мальчик спустя пару-тройку лет тоже начнет впадать в безумие, и если не убьет нас к тому моменту, то точно навредит сам себе. И все же, глядя на счастливую улыбку жены, на собственного сына, я не смог ничего сделать. Не смог сказать ей правды, что наш сын — монстр, бомба замедленного действия. Поэтому пошел на каждый мерзкий поступок, какой мог. Падал директору в ноги, умолял, брал любые переработки и садился за самую отвратную работу, лишь бы моего сына забрали в Институт. Пускай там, но он будет жить, думал я, уверяя жену, что с нашим Юкио все в порядке. Что его просто лечат от той заразы, которая и проявилась в рогах. Я и сам в это, тупица такой, верил.

Мотоми усмехнулся, помтотав головой и выкурив сигарету в три затяжки. На его лице отпечаталась боль, и взгляд плескался отчаянием:

— Много позже я узнал, каким чокнутым на всю голову был директор Института. Он не собирался лечить диклониусов, не собирался интегрировать их в общество и прочее дерьмо, которое вливал младшему персоналу в уши. Сильпелиты — как та сбежавшая девочка, как мой Юкио — были лишь разменной монетой, пешками в его планах. А истинной его целью был Премьер. Впрочем, даже на момент увольнения я не знал и половины из происходящего дерьма. Понимал, что есть Николь Премьер, первородный диклониус, которого пытаются посадить на поводок — но не больше. Меня это не особо волновало. Я… уволился несколько лет назад — сразу после того, как понял, что Юкио тоже утилизировали. Как и ту девочку, пытавшуюся сбежать.

Акире на мгновение показалось, что в глазах Мотоми блеснули слёзы. Свет так падал, должно быть.

— Юкио пытался убежать от тех пыток, которым подвергали диклониусов под видом «лечения» и «испытаний». Сбежать ко мне из ада, на который я сам его подписал. Отвратный из меня родитель, хм?

Натянутая улыбка легла на его губы, и Акира честно не знал, что думать.

История Мотоми, история Эммы — это все складывалось в такую жуткую картину бесчеловечного отношения к диклониусам, что он все больше… пропитывался к ним симпатией, что ли. С рождения быть запертыми, с рождения быть подопытными крысками для людей за толстым стеклом, для которых твои страдания, твоя боль — лишь строчка в отчетах… тут самый смиренный и мирный человек рано или поздно сойдет с ума, желая убить всех и вся.

_«Если бы между мной и свободой стояли люди, мучившие меня — или те, кто пассивно смотрели со стороны, как меня мучают… я бы тоже не думал дважды. И тоже убил бы их всех»_

Чем больше Акира думал об этом, тем больше понимал: нет, диклониусы не отличались от людей. Просто прятать гнилую натуру им сложнее, только и всего.

Тишина накрыла комнату тёмным одеялом, разрываемая лишь вдохами и выдохами четырех человек. Периодично шипела сигарета Мотоми, слышался лай собак сквозь открытое окно — но все молчали, точно думая каждый о своем.

Лишь спустя пару минут Шики заговорил, отлипнув от стены, к которой был прислонен все это время. Взгляд его, как ни странно, все это время был на Акире, не на Мотоми. Казалось, его и вовсе не заботила история старика.

И голос Шики — как обычно — звучал приказом:

— Акира, снимай толстовку.

Резкая смена темы заставила двух оставшихся мужчин, подобно Шики, вперить в него свой взгляд. Акира невольно сжался, сильнее натянув плед на плечи; пытаясь спрятаться под тканью поплотнее — неужели заметил, неужели?..

— Акира? — Голос Мотоми прозвучал озадаченно, и лишь Рин, сглотнув, продолжил за братом:

— Мне тоже кажется, что я видел что-то. Что-то плохое. Акира, сними её. Пожалуйста.

Мягкий тон Рина звучал во много раз ужаснее для Акиры, чем жесткая команда Шики. Он звучал, будто его жалеют; будто он псина тощая на окраине дороги, которую нужно поманить вкусняшкой и погладить за ухом, а не сильный парень, не мужчина. Комок подступил к его горлу, и пальцы сжали ткань так сильно, что побелели костяшки.

Неужели толстовка Эммы не до конца скрыла следы вчерашней ночи? Акира старался скрыть их так отчаянно и рьяно, будто это был секрет, его самый хранимый секрет. И теперь, когда его вот-вот раскроют, Акире стало так страшно, что он едва вновь не задрожал. Но, сглотнув, он пересилил себя. Собрал последние крохи мужественности в кулаки, решив, что если принимать унижение — то принимать окончательно — и поднял руки, позволив пледу спасть с плеч. Подхватил ткань, стянул её — и… и открылся.

Под толстовкой Акиры ничего не было, и потому следы, оставленные Кейске, были видны прекрасно. И темные засосы, и следы укусов, и царапины — точно роспись о его слабости, его беспомощности.

Рин окинул его взглядом и ошалело охнул, уложив ладонь на губы; Шики же, как и Мотоми, одновременно нахмурились. Во взгляде их плясала злоба:

— Это сделал Премьер? — послышался сухой голос Мотоми, но глаза Акиры отчего-то наполнились слезами. Он утер их, растерянно помотав головой, стараясь говорить как можно ровнее, будто у него не подступала истерика от столь открытого унижения:

— Нет, Нано не трогал меня. Это… это сделал Кейске.

В комнате застыло молчание — холодное, как лёд. Акира сидел, полуголый и растоптанный; дрожал, и слёзы почему-то не могли перестать наполнять его глаза. Почему, почему-почему-почему, билось вновь между его висков; почему это все происходит, почему он не поступил иначе?

Акира ожидал, что его будут ругать за слабость, честно. Ожидал колкой ремарки от Шики; фырка «а казался таким сильным» от Мотоми, но ничего не произошло. Нависло молчание, бьющее его сильнее тысячи плетей; нависло молчание, слёзы не могли перестать наполнять глаза, сколь бы он не пытался их остановить — и вдруг Акира ощутил прикосновение крохотной ладони к своему плечу. Рин, должно быть, подумал Акира отстранено — и повернулся к нему, почти инстинктивно уткнувшись в чужое плечо.

Он не слышал, о чем переговаривались Мотоми и Шики на фоне; он потерял себя в слезах, хватаясь за Рина, как за последнюю соломинку, не дающую ему свалиться в бездну. Тот шептал успокаивающе «все хорошо, Акира, я рядом»; перебирал его волосы так правильно и мягко.

Акира не знал, в какой момент окончательно потерял себя в горе. Не знал, когда навалившееся за последние дни разорвало его на части, сломило его, растоптало его. Он был сосудом, наполненным отчаянием, что треснул и пролился на пол, как тот гребанный чай, кружку с которым он обронил — и в какой-то момент Акира просто отключился, утыкаясь в Рина.

 _«Знаешь… а ведь боль — она временная,_ — послышался ему сквозь неровный сон голос, так похожий на его собственный, — _но если все закончить сейчас, когда больно — то не узнаешь счастья, которое мог бы узнать. Поэтому нужно быть сильным…»_

Кошмары вновь нагнали его, но Акира был настолько истощен, что проснулся от них практически спокойным. Будто он достиг того порога стресса, после которого плевать уже на все — и на кошмары, и на смерти, и на перспективу быть убитым существом, вся цель в жизни которого — убивать людей. На все плевать, и Акира даже позволил себе зевнуть, потягиваясь и удивленно оглядываясь, отмечая, что он больше не в гостиной Мотоми, и парней вокруг не было.

Он был в спальной комнате, в постели, укрытый и с кружкой воды на прикроватном столике. Должно быть, когда он отключился, Шики или Мотоми — последний, скорее всего — перенесли его сюда, давая полноценно отдохнуть. Позорно так открыто слабость показывать, подумалось ему, но где-то в глубине души Акира был искренне им благодарен.

Накинув толстовку, он поспешил было к дверям, собираясь поблагодарить тех за заботу… как услышал голоса, доносящиеся снаружи. За окном темнело — могло ли быть, что он проспал целый день? Вполне возможно. Было ли странным, что парни, судя по повышенным тонам, все еще обсуждают происходящее? Определенно.

Акире стоило открыть дверь и выйти к ним, верно. Но нечто за ребрами шепнуло — опасно, они замолчат — и Акира кивнул сам себе, опустившись к двери ухом и прислушавшись.

В конце-концов, те заботились о нем, и явно не захотят обсуждать важные вещи при нем. Но Акира не хотел больше заботы, Акира хотел разобраться в том, что, черт подери, происходит.

— … Повторяю тебе в сотый раз: я понятия не имею, как отследить Премьера. — Прозвучал голос Мотоми, хриплый и явно раздраженный. — У меня был нулевой доступ к его делу, и о нем я знаю лишь поверхностно. Единственный из исследователей, кто был выше меня по рангу и сейчас живет в Камакуре — это Арбитро. Впрочем я не знаю, подвергали ли его стиранию памяти после «ухода на пенсию» или нет.

— Арбитро, значит, — сочащийся предвкушением голос Шики звучал так странно и непривычно, что Акира едва его признал, — пара сломанных костей и не таких заставляли говорить. По-хорошему или нет, но он мне скажет, где искать этого Премьера.

— Где искать Премьера? Вряд ли. Если бы его было так просто поймать, с ним бы справились наемники Какудзавы, что рыскали по его душу все это время. Но Арбитро может знать кое-что другое. А именно — где искать то, за чем сам Премьер охотился по ночам…

По ночам?

Акиру внезапно ударила догадка — комната, которую занял Нано в их доме, была не только полна книг до отвала, но и обладала очень широким окном, с которого, если подумать, довольно просто выбраться из дома. И пускай Акира часто ночевал с Нано, но всегда был момент между закатом и рассветом, когда он спал, или не следил за Нано в принципе, потому что был на смене.

Значит ли это, что Нано убегал из дому по ночам, и, более того, что-то искал? Это не имело никакого смысла. И откуда Мотоми вообще знал это — он ведь ничего такого не упоминал раньше!

— Не важно. — Фырк Шики прервал мысли Акиры. — Я выбью из Арбитро нужную информацию, а за тем убью вашего грозного Премьера. Делов-то.

— Ты идиот?

Голос Мотоми звучал звонко, как сталь. Это удивило Акиру — он никогда не слышал, чтобы Мотоми звучал настолько строго, настолько бескомпромиссно, будто чеканя каждую букву:

— Может ты уши плохо мыл, и случайно пропустил часть рассказа, где Акира упоминал векторы?

— И что с ними?

— То, — Акира даже вздрогнул, настолько резко звучал Мотоми, — что ты даже подобраться к нему не сможешь. Векторы диклониусов — даже тех, кто удалены от Премьера на несколько поколений — способны останавливать пули и выдирать деревья с корнями. Что ты собираешься своим мечом ему сделать, волосы подстричь? И даже не начинай за это дерьмо про истощение сил, вкус боя, у меня от них голова болит.

Даже Акира — истощенный и едва проснувшийся — понимал, что это имело смысл. Нано смог убить Кейске, находясь от него через всю комнату, даже не пошевелив пальцем — что Шики, будь он трижды чудесным мечником, мог сделать против такой силы? И вспоминая слова Эммы, что Нано смог отвести от себя бронебойную пулю… Он и правда казался неостановимым. О чем Шики, черт подери, только думал?!

— Шики, Мотоми, перестаньте, — послышался голос Рина, но звучал он так тихо, что Акира тут же догадался — в спор его даже не включили, точно оттолкнув на задние позиции. Рин, кажется, еще что-то говорил, но его перебил громкий бас Мотоми:

— Серьезно, ты идиот? Диклониусы не устают, когда используют векторы. Для них оторвать кому-нибудь голову — как для нас подумать о том, что мы ели на ужин. Рано или поздно ты свалишься без сил, он же только разогреется. Поэтому даже не думай лезть в это дерь… куда ты пошел, черт подери?!

Звон каблуков уходящего Шики завершился хлопком двери. Отдаленно Акире показалось, что он услышал вздох — но чей, Рина или Мотоми, разобрать не удалось. Отпрянув от двери, Акира тяжело вздохнул, подумав отстранено, что Шики всегда был таким — наглым, гордым. Тем, что действовал резко, наобум, уверенный в своей бессмертности. Придурок.

И все же Шики был ему другом. Очень… относительным, ибо все их общение в основном сводилось к полудружеским потасовкам и общей работе вышибалами, но тем не менее. Акира не мог позволить Нано ему навредить.

А значит нужно было остановить Нано. Быстрее, чем до него доберется Шики.

Кивнув и решив все про себя, Акира быстро подбежал к столу Мотоми, достав ручку и бумагу. Написал коротко записку о том, что благодарен, и что все с ним будет в порядке — и, поджав губы, выскользнул из дома старика через окно.

Времени было мало, и тратить его на прощания и уговоры — непозволительная роскошь.

На то, чтобы найти и остановить Нано у него осталось не больше пары суток в лучшем случае — голова Шики, может быть, была полна дерьма, но ищейка из него была неплохая. Значит нужно искать зацепки, и искать их быстро.

И единственная мысль, где те могли быть, пронзила сердце Акиры тупой болью.

Их дом.

Он бежал быстро, ровно, но каждый шаг отдавал тупой болью в грудину. Каждая мысль о доме возвращала крупинку того отчаяния, что выплеснулось из него несколько часов назад, в объятиях Рина. Это наполняло Акиру горестью, и в затылке ощущался укол — в конце-концов, он больше никогда не вернется домой, чтобы увидеть Нано, стоящего в коридоре. Такого же полупрозрачного на вид, но с едва заметными изменениями во внешности, что покажут — он рад его возвращению. Больше не замурлычат у его ноги Агамемнон с Одиссеем, ожидая поглаживаний или вкусностей; не выглянет из кухни растрепанный Кейске в глупом фартуке, улыбаясь заразительно.

Сердце болело от каждого шага, но Акира не останавливался.

Нужно остановить Нано — нет, нужно остановить этот кошмар в целом.

И вот он, их с Кейске дом. Такой же, как и обычно, будто не произошло ничего страшного, будто он сейчас зайдет — и в нос ударит запах еды, и спокойно будет, так спокойно. Акира помотал головой, прикрыв глаза на минутку — а за тем пошел ко входной двери, уверенный, как никогда до того. Вокруг не было ни полицейских, ни медиков; значит, Мотоми с парнями не подняли шумиху даже когда обнаружили труп Кейске. Хорошо. В ином случае проникнуть в дом не представлялось бы возможным в принципе — а он не мог пройти этот путь налегке. Акира зашел через главный вход, и почти пощечиной ощущался факт, что каждый элемент дома теперь казался ему чужим. Незнакомым таким, будто не всего несколько часов — дней? он потерялся во времени — назад здесь было шумно, людно, кипела жизнь.

Тела Кейске в комнате не оказалось; лишь подсохшая багровая лужа на полу да взявшиеся коркой простыни с одеялами напоминали о произошедшем кошмаре.

Акире не хотелось знать, куда пропали коты.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, он принялся наспех переодеваться, и пока делал это — думал. Ему нужно знать, как остановить Нано, как успокоить Нано, как вернуть его в то состояние, в котором он был все это время, пока не произошла эта катастрофа. Акира не хотел, чтобы тот вернулся в Институт; это не обсуждалось даже, но и позволить тому ходить свободно, убивая направо и налево, казалось безумием.

И вдруг, взяв ремень с ножнами на нем, Акиру потрясло от мысли, такой простой и такой очевидной.

_Юноша._

Ему вспомнились слова Эммы о юноше, ради которого Нано сдался в Институт и после чьей «смерти» бросил все попытки бороться за свою свободу. Может ли оказаться так, что ключ к спокойствию Нано, к своеобразному отключению «зова ДНК» — в этом самом парне?

Что, если путь к избежанию дальнейших жертв — это помочь им встретиться?

Все ведь складывалось, как пазл. Когда Нано узнал, что тот жив — он вырвался на свободу, засел в их доме, а сам по ночам рыскал по Камакуре в поиске того самого потерянного друга. Безуспешно, раз не уходил с концами; может, даже сдавал «зову ДНК» и убивал, потому что не мог найти покоя без того юноши… но что если помочь им встретиться?

Если юноша окажется осознанным, если послушает… все получится. Они сбегут и будут жить вдали от этого проклятого Института, и больше не будет смертей, не будет мучений и пыток.

Если все получится… то гибель Кейске станет последней. Напрасной, но хотя бы последней.

Поправив ножны на ремне и собрав вещи в сумку, Акира с выдохом осознал: единственной наводкой на потерянного юношу был Арбитро. Отвратный мужлан с жутким чувством вкуса, тягой к юным мальчикам и ушами по всему городу…

Встречаться с ним Акире хотелось лишь чуть меньше, чем встречаться с самим дьяволом — но если кто-то и знает о юноше, которого ищет Нано, то это Арбитро.

Закинув сумку с деньгами и телефоном через плечо, Акира тоскливо окинул свою комнату в последний раз — и, со вздохом, направился во тьму ночи.


	8. Конфронтация

Найти Арбитро, на самом деле, не представляло из себя такой уж большой проблемы.

Вся западная Камакура, в общем и целом, считалась его территорией. Полицейские подкуплены и никогда не говорили и слово поперек его бесчинствам; улочки по ночам патрулировали нанятые им головорезы, и Акира знал, что лезть в тот район — само по себе маленькое самоубийство. Мотоми не часто рассказывал об Арбитро, но даже из тех крох, что парень от старика слышал, было ясно: он не из тех людей, от которых стоит ждать безвозмездной помощи. Он славился многими вещами: своим отвратительным вкусом в одежде и окружающих вещах, своей жестокостью, похотью…

И тем, что не только держал под своим крылом всех шлюх в округе, но и занимался подпольной торговлей людьми.

Короче говоря, в западной Камакуре считалось много лучшей судьбой попасться его головорезам и закончить с дырой в боку в канаве, чем показаться Арбитро привлекательным и приятным молодым человеком.

Акира вздрогнул от этой мысли. Но выбора не было.

Бар Арбитро назывался «Дворец», и мог считаться оным по праву. Широта ассортимента напитков, услуг и богатое украшение самих помещений могло сравниться лишь с их же безвкусицей — ибо золотом вышитые подушечки на диванах, ярко-салатовые барные стулья и бьющая по мозгам цветомузыка ярко оттеняла желтые шторы на окнах и статуи полуобнаженных юношей, каждая из которых была лишена какой-либо части тела — где ноги, где руки, где головы… но всегда имела член.

Акира не разглядывал их особо; был занят тем, что проталкивался сквозь толпу полупьяных-полубезумных людей на танцполе и, если честно, понятия не имея, как добиться аудиенции у Арбитро. Найти его было делом плевым, верно, а вот встретиться с ним — разговор уже совершенно другой. В отличии от Мотоми, с кем мог поговорить любой, Арбитро был шишкой важной, наглой, и просто так к нему не попасть. Нужен план, но у Акиры его не было — точно так же, как не было времени, чтобы его придумать. Шики мог нагрянуть в любой момент, и тогда… тогда все пропало.

Он выбился из толпы, отойдя ближе к пустующим краям бара; хмурился задумчиво… И вдруг его взгляд зацепился за ближайшую из статуй, чудесную в своем безвкусии и пошлости. То был юноша, возносящий молитву к небу, лишенный головы и кистей, но не ровно стоящего между бедер члена, и от взгляда на эту статую… Акира вдруг вспомнил. Вспомнил ворчащего давным-давно старика, мол, Арбитро своими статуями так гордится, что когда Мотоми одну разбил, тот полчаса ему мозги чайной ложечкой выедал.

И… он ведь не мог этого сделать, не встретившись с Мотоми лично, не так ли?

Этот план был безумен, ненадежен, и более того — трещал, как утопленные в реке часы — но лучшего у него не было. И потому, набрав в грудь воздуха, Акира чуть разбежался — и приложился всем телом к статуе, толкнув ту, что есть мощи.

Сквозь шум музыки послышался тонкий свист, а затем — грохот, бьющий по барабанным перепонкам сокрушительной мощью. Статуя раскололась на мелкие осколки, разлетевшиеся в стороны прахом; поднялось облачко гипсовой пыли, и парень усмехнулся. Он ощущал, как глаза почти всех клиентов бара — еще не в стельку пьяных, по крайней мере — застыли на нем с толикой ужаса, но услышав гомон подступающей охраны, он хмыкнул.

Слабоумие и отвага еще никогда его не подводили.

— Идем, — практически прорычал один из охранников в белой маске, заученным жестом заломив руку Акире за спину, — господин захочет лично посмотреть на тебя. Молись о смерти, гнида. Эта статуя была его любимой.

Хватка на руке была болезненной до искр из глаз, но Акира не дрогнул. И даже не пискнул, когда его силком потащили сквозь притихшую толпу к едва заметным дверям у лестницы. Приватные помещения, догадался он. Рука безумно болела от чужой хватки, но парень терпел, сцепив зубы — и послушно шел, минуя коридор за коридором, периодически ощущая на себе то презрительные зырки другой охраны, то почти сочувствующие взгляды.

Плевать на сочувствие, думал Акира, когда его на буксире тащили по лестнице, а затем по другим коридорам, тоже обставленными статуями; ему нужна информация. Информация — а дальше будь что будет.

В конце-концов его едва не зашвырнули в кабинет, и на ногах он выстоял на силе собственного упрямства, не иначе. Рука болела так сильно, будто охранник пальцами впился до кости, но Акира стерпел. Стерпел и поднял взгляд, стараясь выглядеть настолько гордо в своем униженном положении, насколько возможно.

Это, как он уже догадался, был кабинет Арбитро. Прекрасный в своем безумии, он сочетал в себе как современные технологии, так и элементы греческой культуры — извращенной до неузнаваемости. Статуй здесь было едва ли не вдвое больше, чем внизу, в баре, и Акира даже думать не хотел, каким чертом они все здесь помещались.

За столом из очевидно дьявольски дорого дерева сидел сам Арбитро — во всем своем отвратительном величии. Его светлые волосы хаотично спадали на плечи, и белый пиджак с белой же маской казались почти комичными на фоне красной рубашки, зеленого галстука и малинового шарфа — пушистого настолько, будто на его плечах что-то сказочное сдохло, не иначе.

Но не это привлекло внимание Акиры. Сперва ему показалось, что у ног Арбитро лежал сторожевой пес — огромный такой, боевой породы какой-нибудь — однако вдруг из-под стола показалась макушка белых волос, и Акира ужаснулся. Это не пес, но и человеком его назвать было сложно — то был юноша, обтянутый в чёрную кожу, что едва покрывала верх его тела и ноги. Грудь была открыта, и когда тот показался из-за стола, наклонив голову набок, ну точно любопытный песик — Акира сумел рассмотреть его тело. Все в шрамах, пирсинге и следах порезов.

— Так это ты разбил мою любимую статую, как последний дикарь, хм?

Голос Арбитро лился мёдом и казался дружелюбным, но Акира не дал себя обмануть. Поджав губу, он посмотрел на него ровно и холодно, а затем уверенно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда. Пускай Арбитро и улыбался, склоняя голову к плечу, лаская своего «песика» по шее, Акира не мог не ощущать исходящую от мужчины угрозу. Более того, от одного его взгляда — липкого, жадного и властного — хотелось помыться.

— Но это не важно, — вдруг сказал Арбитро, махнув ладонью в сторону, — у меня есть десяток других. Важно другое. Мы наконец-то познакомились, дорогой мой Акира.

Откуда он знает мое имя, задался было вопросом парень, но одернул себя — Арбитро знал все, что творилось в Камакуре. Не только западной, но и во всей остальной. Его шпионская сеть была на уровне, если не лучше той же у Мотоми; он считал себя негласным королем этого богом забытом города, да и к тому же… если верить Рину, Кейске пил здесь до того, как унестись обратно в их дом. Кто знает, чего тот спьяну мог наговорить не в те уши.

— Я к тебе не за болтовней пришел, — отчеканил Акира, хмурясь. Не было причины играть от статуи, раз сам Арбитро это откинул, — мне нужна информация.

— О, разумеется.

Арбитро самодовольно прищурился, сложив локти на столе. Собрав пальцы замком, он уложил на них голову, глядя на Акиру отвратительно сладко и липко, будто оглаживая взором каждый изгиб его тела. Юноша у его ног фыркнул, а затем поплелся на четвереньках в сторону окна, где оказалась подстилка… так отвратно похожая на собачью.

Акира помнил слухи о том, что красивых — и достаточно юных — мальчиков Арбитро изменяет, режет и калечит, превращая в живых секс-кукол — но видеть это взаправду было много ужасней, чем слышать. Тот юноша вел себя, как собака; сворачивался на подстилке, как собака, повернувшись к ним спиной — и проступающий на бледной-бледной спине позвоночник почти вызывал у Акиры жалость.

Но нет. Не с жалостью он сюда пришел.

— Ты работал на ENED, — начал он уверенно, переведя взгляд с «собаки» на мужчину, — и у тебя был доступ к программе «Николь Премьер», не так ли?

По одному блеску любопытства в мерзких зенках Арбитро Акира уже знал ответ.

— Работал. Имел. И что с того?

— Мне нужна информация. О юноше, ради которого Нано сдался в институт несколько лет назад.

Его взгляд заблестел ярче, и выглядело, будто тот сейчас чуть ли не пританцовывать на месте от предвкушения начнет. Гадость, подумал Акира, сглотнув. Но продолжил держаться, слушая ответ усмехнувшегося Арбитро:

— Я многое знаю об этом юноше. И могу рассказать, почему нет. Но что же я получу взамен?

Мужчина сделал легкий жест ладонью, после которой охранник наконец-то отпустил его руку. Акира инстинктивно принялся растирать ушиб, чуть нахмурившись; этот момент он обдумывал мало, что правда то правда. Впрочем, импровизация всегда была вариантом:

— У меня есть деньги…

— Деньги? — Возглас Арбитро прозвучал почти насмешкой. — Оглянись вокруг, дорогой мой Акира — мне не нужны деньги. Все, что можно купить, у меня уже есть.

Тот глядел на потупившегося было в пол Акиру минуту, две, а после улыбнулся. Он явно все планировал, все знал заранее, и это бесило Акиру практически в той же мере, в какой восхищало. Хотя… нет. Просто бесило.

— Меня интересует кое-что иное… — заговорил мужчина вкрадчиво, и прищур его казался росписью самого дьявола, — услуга за услугу, как тебе такая мысль?

Никогда не верь клятве наркомана, слезам лжеца и улыбке Арбитро, вспомнилась ему хохма Мотоми, но сейчас у него не оставалось выбора. Совершенно, на самом деле; либо он заключит сделку с дьяволом сейчас, и, возможно, продаст свою душу с концами, или погибнет огромное множество людей.

Черт. Похоже, он и правда заразился человеколюбием от Кейске.

— Что тебе нужно? Моя задница или моя душа? — Голос его прозвучал сухим и почти звенящим от напряжения. На это Арбитро лишь помотал головой, хохотнув:

— О, не будь столь драматичным. Эта информация не стоит мне и йены, на самом-то деле. Но я ученый муж, дорогой мой Акира, и не могу отпустить тебя так просто. По крайней мере… не сделав тест.

Акира напрягся всем телом, и рука почти самовольно потянулась к кинжалу, все еще висящему в ножнах на его поясе. Впрочем, на полпути он ощутил холодное дуло пистолета у своего затылка — охрана действовала быстрее, чем он. Черт. Черт-черт-черт.

Арбитро же на его попытку вооружиться лишь фыркнул:

— Уверяю, тест безвредный. Небольшой забор крови с вены, только и всего. Хотя ты прав, я должен извиниться — со стороны это выглядит уж больно подозрительно. Все эти иглы, уколы… Ты же не знаешь, для чего этот тест. И не знаешь, каким образом наш дорогой Премьер разносит заразу, не правда ли?

Акира оскалился. У него не было времени на гребанные лекции! Шики мог прибыть сюда в любое время; Шики мог найти Нано в любое время, но стоило лишь попытаться открыть рот, как Арбитро перебил его, начав говорить:

— Тот плебей, Мотоми, у которого ты работал. Он небось плакался тебе о судьбинушке своего сына? Истинная трагедия, взаправду. Бедный маленький… Юки? Юске? Не помню уже, ну да и ладно.

Арбитро прищурился с улыбкой, откинувшись спиной на стул, и говорил он так спокойно, будто рассуждал о погоде:

— Видишь ли, инцидент с сынишкой Мотоми и детьми его товарищей помог нам раскрыть простой, но до ужаса занятный факт: любое прикосновение векторами… равно заражению вирусом. И все, от судьбы не сбежать — все детки от подобных родителей будут сильпелитами. Диклониусами, попросту говоря. А так, как тебя видели рядом с нашим дорогим Премьером, и сейчас ты стоишь передо мной живой и здравствующий, я, как бывший ученый ENED, просто обязан удостоверится, что ты не заражен.

Не дожидаясь ответа или хотя бы реакции ошалевшего от подобной информации Акиры, Арбитро поднял ладони в белых перчатках, похлопав три раза — и Акира не поверил своим глазам. С дальних дверей, неся в руках поднос с иглами, бутылочками и колбами, вышел полуобнаженный, одетый в такую же комбинацию кожи и пирсинга, как и блондин у ног Арбитро… Нано. Светловолосый, с рогами на голове, пустым взглядом и ровной походкой. Нано, Нано, что черт подери он делал у Арбитро?!

Сердце Акиры едва не пропустило удар, однако стоило ему присмотреться, как от души отлегло.

Нет. Это был не Нано, но поразительно похожий на него мужчина-иностранец с такими же пшеничными волосами и рогами на голове — однако они не были похожими на рога Нано. Акира не знал, что именно в них было не так, однако весь этот человек, от макушки до пят, казался неправильным. Будто… измененным.

Акира и сам не заметил, что пялился на вошедшего незнакомца. Впрочем, это явно заметил Арбитро:

— О, восхищаешься моей работой? — Сладко усмехнулся он, огладив мужчину по бедру, пока тот проходил мимо его стола, — многие голодные умы стеклись ко мне, когда прошел слух о побеге легендарного Николь Премьера. «Знаешь ли ты, куда сбежал он, Арбитро?» — спрашивали меня с вожделением, едва не капая слюной на мои ковры. Каждый хотел прикоснуться к Премьеру, каждый хотел знать, каково это: обладать, унижать и получать удовольствие от существа, что должно было разрушить человечество. И как я мог им отказать?

Акира внезапно вспомнил старые слухи о пропаже иностранцев, похожих на Нано. Высоких парней, пропадающих по ночам, по дорогах с работы или учебы; пропадающих бесследно, будто в лету канувших.

Неужели… Арбитро стоял за этим? Деформировал их, изменял, ломал — пока они не становились похожими на Нано, чтобы…

Тошнота подошла комком к горлу Акиры от одной этой мысли.

Мужчина, так похожий на Нано, взял руку Акиры в свою — и от одного этого касания юноша ощутил себя грязным. Чужие ладони были лихорадочно-горячими, вовсе не такими, как руки Нано. Чужой взгляд в отличии от травяного моря Нано, от спокойного взгляда Нано — был зеленым, ядовито-зеленым. И пустым, как иссохший колодец. На виске его виднелся шрам, и Акира мог лишь догадываться об его назначении, но весь вид изможденного незнакомца, берущего у него кровь, заставлял парня ощущать боль, тоску… и ненависть.

— Он отвратителен, — прошептал Акира, но укол сделать позволил. Ему нужна информация, любой ценой — и если ради неё нужно дать этому ублюдку немного крови… что же, пускай.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество, — почти промурлыкал Арбитро, когда псевдо-Нано покинул комнату с несколькими пробирками, полными крови, — итак… ты хотел информации. О юноше, которого ищет Премьер. Я правильно тебя понял?

Акира кивнул, и Арбитро вновь уложил голову на сложенные замком пальцы, заговорив:

— Когда в ENED узнали о существовании альфы диклониусов, теоретически способного давать потомство, никто не сомневался, что он — беспощадная тварь, жаждущая гибели всего человечества. Он скитался не только по всей Японии, но в итоге осел здесь — после долгой череды убийств и сотен сильпелитов, оставленных во многих городах далеко-далеко отсюда…

Акира, черт подери, не за историей Нано сюда пришел — но Арбитро продолжил, игнорируя пытавшегося его перебить парня:

— Нам удалось поймать его еще юным, однако в клетке он не пробыл и недели. Вырвался, перебил половину персонала, и ничто не могло его остановить. Чудесный пример оружия, созданного самой природой, чтобы изничтожить человечество…

Улыбка показалась на губах Арбитро, однако она не была веселой.

— А после долгой охоты мы внезапно обнаружили, что Премьер… обзавелся дружком. Юношей, много младше его. Лет на семь, не меньше. Бедняга скорее всего даже не догадывался, с кем сдружился. Бегал за ним хвостиком, точно цыпленок; где бы не видели Премьера, там видели и его. Юнец пострадал во время захвата Премьера, но мы, заинтересованные в сохранности гражданских лиц, спасли его. В обмен на то, что Премьер будет послушной тихой мышкой сидеть взаперти и позволять изучать себя. Сейчас этот юноша живет и здравствует… Вот и все.

Пожав плечами, Арбитро улыбнулся, Акира же сжал руки в кулаки. Что за чертовщина? За какого одноклеточного идиота этот ублюдок его принимает?!

— Имя. — Почти прорычал он, теряя терпение и почти что забывая о холодном прикосновении дула пистолета к затылку. — Мне нужно знать его имя! Адрес, внешность, да что угодно!

— А кто тебе сказал, — промурлыкал Арбитро, — что я это все знаю? О, а вот и результаты теста подоспели.

Мужчина проигнорировал закипающую ярость Акиры, и взгляд его соскользнул к бумагам, принесенным очередным рогатым юношей — таким же псевдо-Нано, каким был предыдущий. У этого цвет волос был чуть светлее, и были заметны темные корни, но в целом он выглядел пугающе похоже на того, кто выходил через дверь в первый раз. Будто клон, не иначе. Акире отвратно было представить, сколько невинных Арбитро загубил в погоне за деньгами, но еще ужаснее было осознавать, что его обыграли. Обыграли, как мальчишку.

— Мои поздравления. В тебе не обнаружено вируса векторов. И, более того, — улыбка мужчины стала зловещей, — ты, как я и полагал… особенный, мой дорогой Акира.

Стоявшие до того пассивно охранники по одному кивку Арбитро вновь подскочили к нему, перехватив за руки, и пистолет вжался в затылок крепче; как бы Акира не брыкался, он казался простой мухой, нанизанной на иголку любопытным ребенком, что в любой момент готов начать отрывать ему крылья — одно за другим:

— От контакта с Премьером или нет, но в твоей крови есть сильнейшие антитела к вирусу векторов. Нечто схожее использовали в Институте, чтобы подавлять диклониусов… или чтобы убивать их. Сильпелитов только, правда, ибо Премьеру это будет лишь легкой щекоткой. Вот ведь незадача…

Акира трепыхался, пытаясь вырваться, а улыбка вставшего из-за стола Арбитро приобрела почти грустный оттенок. Его «пёс» поднялся с подстилки, поспешив к своему хозяину, и Арбитро не упустил возможности нырнуть тому в волосы своими тонкими-тонкими пальцами.

— Ты взял, что хотел, — Акира рявкнул, но сердце забилось быстро, почти в панике, — отпусти меня!

— Ох, мой глупый-глупый Акира, — промурлыкал Арбитро, подходя ближе, — неужели ты думал, что я дам такому очаровательному красавцу уйти?

Акира с ужасом ощутил новый укол — на этот раз в шею. Что бы в шприце не было, но сознание быстро начало уплывать, растворяться, и парень почти отдаленно ощущал, как щеки коснулась ладонь в перчатке.

Шепот прозвучал практически напротив его собственных губ:

— Ты станешь венцом моей коллекции, Акира, уж поверь мне. Николь Премьер… и ты. Дуальность гибели и спасения.

Акира боролся с тьмой до последнего, успев заметить странный отблеск лилового у дальней двери, услышать краем уха шелест — но после кислород ушел из легких, и сознание покинуло его.

Акира был уверен, что погибнет. Или что проснется в подвале «Дворца» Арбитро, связанный по рукам и ногам; что на его теле появится тот же пирсинг и шрамы, что и на теле того юноши, ластящегося к бедру ублюдка, точно псина влюбленная…

Это определенно хуже смерти.

Но тьма рассеялась. Потихоньку, не сразу. В нос ударил острый запах железа, но Акира не ощутил тяжести веревки на руках и ногах, не ощутил холода подвала. Не слышал он ни криков, ни отдаленных басов музыки, что ощущались странным эхом в кабинете Арбитро. Ничего из этого не было, будто вся встреча — всего-навсего дурной кошмар, липкий кошмар, от которого он проснулся лишь сейчас.

Его легонько покачивало, будто на нагретых солнцем морских волнах. Волосы мягко трепал не то прохладный ночной ветер, не то чужое дыхание; скорее второе, ведь он слышал чье-то сердцебиение своим ухом. Его несли, несли куда-то, обволакивая такими дикими и резкими запахами — крови, гари, металла — но Акира утыкался в чужую грудь носом, как в подушку, ощущая себя уютно и безопасно, как никогда.

В определенный момент, правда, начали появляться вопросы. Кто его нес, куда? Что произошло с Арбитро, и что он видел за мгновение до того, как потерял сознание? Нужно было посмотреть. Нужно открыть глаза, но сделать это тяжко — веки будто налились чугуном, и в упор не хотели поддаваться. Первая попытка провалилась, вторая тоже — и лишь на третью, чуть отвернувшись в сторону, он преуспел, открыв глаза… и тут же потерял дар речи.

Его несли на руках, верно. По темным переулкам, по которым Акира сам добирался до «Дворца» Арбитро. Несли аккуратно, подхватив под спину и колени — так, будто он был самым важным на белом свете, и один неверный шаг или рваное движение могло разбить его вдребезги, как фарфоровую куклу.

И нес его не Мотоми, как могло показаться по силе; не Шики, как могло — очень глупо — почудиться по ровности шага.

Его нес Нано. Нано — в той самой гребанной шапке, которую Акира ему подарил целую вечность тому назад.

Парень поднял на него растерянный взгляд; поерзал немного, но Нано не отреагировал. Продолжал идти ровно и неумолимо, не изменившись в лице — будто и не ощутив, что Акира проснулся. Будто ему не важно, будто он хотел… забрать Акиру. А все остальное было мелочью, не стоящей внимания.

Но это неправильно.

Он должен вырваться. Должен бежать. Нано — убийца, к которому лишь один юноша на белом свете знал подход; Нано — мор, чудовище, сущий монстр… Но битье чужого сердца вселяло в его душу странный покой, присмиряя напавшую было панику. Голова гудела, была тяжелой, как смертный грех — и даже так Акира не двинулся, просто уложив голову обратно на чужое плечо, прикрыв глаза. Убьет, не убьет — ему внезапно стало так побоку, будто не было мира снаружи рук, прижимающих его к себе; не было звуков, кроме чужого сердцебиения и ровных шагов.

Но тишину прервали. И прервали жестко.

— Наконец-то нашелся, сопляк.

Акира несколько секунд не понимал, что обращались к нему. Он даже глаза вновь открыл лишь потому, что Нано остановился — и даже легкого оглядывания хватило, чтобы вдруг осознать: их окружили. Переулок был довольно узким, однако что за спиной Нано, что спереди них, собиралась немаленькая группа народу. И во главе их стоял широкоплечий панк, глядящий хитро своими водянистыми зенками, трепающий пальцами хохолок алых волос, едва различимый в потемках.

Не его ли Акира однажды из бара выкинул, ибо тот к информаторке Мотоми приставал?

От этой мысли голова заболела лишь сильнее.

— Что, с любовничком гуляешь, урод? А мы тебя искали. Долго искали, тварь ты такая, и вот он ты. Сам нам в рученьки пришел! — Расхохотался тот, кивая своим людям. Их с десяток было, не меньше; будь Акира даже в состоянии сражаться, бой был бы предрешен. А сейчас он не то, что драться — и стоять вряд ли сможет, ибо голова кружилась от малейшего движения, да и болела, как сущая тварь. Наркотик все еще действует, подумалось ему.

Однако стоило Акире вновь посмотреть на панка с алыми волосами, что вновь раскрыл свой рот, вскинув руку… как мир залило красным.

Нано не дрогнул и мускулом, не повел и пальцем, прижимая Акиру к себе. Пульс под ладонью, которую Акира держал на чужой груди, был все таким же ровным и мерным — а вокруг творилась настоящая кровавая баня, начавшаяся с того, как рука главаря… просто отлетела от него, будто отрубленная невидимыми силами. Кто-то стрелял, кто-то кричал, кто-то пытался напрыгнуть на них, повалить на землю — но все оказывались поверженными, обезглавленными и разорванными на части задолго до того, как могли нанести им хоть какой-либо вред.

Акира зажмурился, утыкаясь Нано в шею и пытаясь не слышать хруста костей, чавканья мяса, воплей агонии и стонов боли, смешавшихся в гулкую какофонию, наполнившую переулок до отказа. Голова болела ужасно; голова раскалывалась от этих шумов, и Акира сам был готов закричать, завыть, так больно ему было… но прошел миг — и все стихло. Дрожа в чужих руках, Акира отдаленно услышал звон металла, падающего где на сухой асфальт, где булькая во что-то мокрое — и ощутил, что Нано пошел вперед. Все такой же спокойный, все такой же неумолимый.

— Прости, — прошептал он бесцветно, и Акира не знал, что на это ответить. Смотрел через чужое плечо на переулок, теперь будто выкрашенный в багрянец; на лужи крови, на выломанные кости, перемешанные с мясом.

И Нано. Спокойный, мирный Нано, все это время держащий его на руках. Не позволивший и волосу упасть с его головы.

Мигрень была ужасной, и Акира от неё едва не плакал:

— Зачем, — лишь успел прошептать он, жмурясь до боли и утыкаясь в Нано плотнее, — зачем, зачем, зачем…

Ответа не последовало. Нано молчал, унося его куда-то, и Акира дрожал, проваливаясь в очередное беспамятство — полное жара, боли, и очередной тени кошмара, полного дождя, агонии и заливающего глаза света. В этот раз он был таким ярким, таким болезненным, что какой-то частью себя Акира осознавал: он не переживет еще один такой сон. Не переживет, он сойдет с ума, он чокнется и будет похож на тех безумцев, пускающих слюну с уголка рта и глядящих в стену пустым взглядом. 

Он не выдержит, не выдержит, не выдержит…

Акира очнулся резко, выныривая из кошмара, как из ванны, полной ледяной воды. Головная боль стала лишь чуть легче, но совсем не отступила. На языке был вкус крови. Кажется, он прикусил язык, или щеку — но в какой момент уже вряд ли вспомнит.

И разбудил его, как ни странно… Агамемнон. Глядящий по-кошачьи озадаченно, и, судя по странному ощущению на щеке, до того его вылизывающий. Под боком обнаружился Одиссей, мурлычущий и греющий его, ведя лишь кончиком хвоста, и Акира… Акира окончательно потерял понимание происходящего.

С тихим стоном приподнявшись на локтях, парень приласкал котов, стараясь оглянуться. Он был в комнатке, вид которой поначалу даже напугал его. Она была заброшенной — краска на стенах потрескана, занавеска на окне потрепана, в углах видны темные следы плесени, да и кожу холодил сквозняк. Однако под его спиной ощущалась мягкость матраса, и Акира с удивлением обнаружил две вещи — помимо котов, разумеется. Во-первых, он был укрыт каким-то странным пледом, старым и обшарпанным, но теплым. А во-вторых… рядом лежал снятый с его ремня нож, все еще запрятанный в ножны. 

Мысль о том, что Нано сбежал, пронзила его болезненной догадкой. Однако дверь со скрипом раскрылась, стоило ему лишь сесть с болезненым выдохом на матрас — и в комнату вошел Нано. Спокойный, уравновешенный, как всегда. Он держал что-то в руках; что-то, что тут же при виде поднявшегося Акиры отбросил в сторону.

Послышался звон.

Это был меч Шики.

Акира смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, не зная, что сказать. Шики никогда не отдал бы свой меч добровольно. Вечно трепался, что потерять меч равно потерять честь — однако… вот он, его клинок. И вот Нано, которого Шики так жадно стремился убить.

— Шики, — прошептал он растерянно, глядя на Нано. Вопрос, глупый и наивный, родился на его языке, — он жив?

— Ты сам знаешь ответ, — ответил мужчина, опустившись рядом с Акирой. Его лицо не отразило и единой эмоции. Пустое и отрешенное, как обычно:

— Он искал силу, уверенный, что это подарит ему мир. Однако сама по себе сила ничего не стоит. Он мертв. Но вряд ли он когда-либо по-настоящему жил.

Акира не знал, как на это реагировать. Ошарашенно выдохнув, подбирая слова, подбирая осколки разбросанных мыслей, парень вдруг понял: в глубине души он знал, что не спасет Шики. Тот был ему товарищем, но так же был и сорвиголовой, никогда не знающим, когда остановиться. Акира знал, чем это закончится. С самого начала знал. И от этого было только больнее, пожалуй, ибо… ибо все было напрасно.

Да, он узнал, что является каким-то странным антиподом диклониусам, и его кровь можно использовать, как успокоительное — или даже яд — для них, но… но больше ничего. Ничего такого важного, чтобы остановить происходящий кошмар. Ничего важного, чтобы найти юношу, за которым Нано так отчаянно гнался.

— Почему ты вытащил меня? — прошептал Акира бесцельно, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, зная, что не получит ответа. Однако тело вдруг пронзила маленькая искра, когда холодные пальцы коснулись подбородка, поворачивая его к себе. Заставляя опустить руки, заставляя поднять взгляд к чужому лицу. 

Взгляд Нано показался Акире бесконечно глубоким, бесконечно печальным — и настолько же преданным. Как у пса, брошенного у дороги, смотрящего вслед уезжающей машине своих хозяев.

— А ты хотел остаться?

Голос глубокий, без капли шутки — но почему-то Акире захотелось хохотнуть. От истерики, наверное, ибо разумеется, он не хотел остаться. Разумеется, он хотел исправить то, что натворил; спасти как можно больше жизней — а в итоге лишь… лишь обрек больше людей на погибель.

Какой же он придурок. Какой же он слабак, ни на что не способный слабак…

— Они смотрели на тебя, но не видели человека. — Заговорил Нано вдруг отдаленно, и Акире почудилась сирень в чужих глазах. — Видели товар, видели вещь, которой можно обладать, играть, крутить в пальцах как им угодно. Слишком знакомый взгляд. Непозволительный.

Акира целую минуту думал, что речь лишь о головорезах, об Арбитро. Но затем мысли метнулись к моменту, когда весь этот кошмар начался, и Акира побледнел.

Кейске.

Кейске, пытающий обладать Акирой против его воли. Неужели он тоже видел его, как предмет? В душе засвербело, и хотелось спорить с Нано; сказать, что тот неправ, что все не так, и Кейске не мог так поступить — не с ним, не после всех тех обещаний, которыми его одаривали. Не после всех тех взглядов, слов, заботы…

Но новое осознание ударило лишь больнее: Нано не убил Кейске. Нано защищал Акиру. 

И от этого парень растерял любые слова, любое понимание ситуации. Пазл, почти сложившийся в идеальную картинку, рассыпался в труху в его собственных пальцах; душу наполнила пустота, холодная, как темнейшая из ночей. Он глядел широко раскрытыми глазами куда-то вдаль, сквозь Нано, сквозь стены и само мироздание, пока вдруг не ощутил, что ему в руки что-то вкладывают.

Нож, осознал он, опустив глаза. Нож, который ему передала Эмма вместе с одеждой.

— Думал, они его выбросят, — прошептал Нано почти нежно, погладив ножны кончиками пальцев. Вытащил клинок после — ровно настолько, чтобы показать руны.

Боль в затылке стала почти невыносимой.

Нано обхватил руки Акиры своими, посылая щекотку по коже; сжал пальцы так, что Акира не мог уронить нож, даже если захотел бы. Чужой взгляд был как улыбка сквозь слёзы, как свет, едва-едва пробивающийся сквозь трещины в потолке. Зеленый, подобный греху. Фиолетовый, подобный мольбе и ласке.

— Ты все еще хочешь посмотреть на закат вместе со мной?

Кошмары, пропитавшие нутро, кости и само сознание Акиры, наконец-то обрели свободу. Осколки снов, которые он вечно забывал поутру, наконец-то собрались воедино.

Акира сжал клинок так сильно, что не будь тот в ножнах, то прорезал бы ладони до костей.

Кислород, заполняющий лёгкие, ощущался огнём.

Акира все вспомнил.


	9. То, что утеряно

Акира встретил Нано давным-давно, в заброшенном саду, куда сбегал от ощущения всепожирающего одиночества.

Акиру можно было назвать по-детски все преувеличивающим, но он себя ощущал именно так: белой вороной среди стаи черных собратьев, тусклой кляксой на яркой одежде. Пока дети игрались и носились, хватали воспитателей за руки и вели себя радостно и активно, Акира утыкался носом в свои колени, сидя в углу площадки. Зыркая на все это исподлобья, понимая с горькой усмешкой, спрятанной ото всех, что это не другие дети странные. Дети нормальные, дети общительные, дети счастливые.

Это он странный.

Даже когда Кейске, его погодка из другой группы, ходил за ним маленьким утенком, заглядывая широкими глазами в саму душу, Акира не тянулся к нему. Отталкивал лишь, хмурясь; отталкивал точно так же, как отбрасывал от себя и любых мальчишек-девчонок, старающихся завязать с ним дружбу. Ему всегда казалось, что они лезли к нему с какой-то выгодой; хотят, чтобы он защищал от задир, например. Или просто хвалиться — «вот, вы не смогли сдружиться с ним, а я смог!»

Глупые мысли, Акира понимал это.

Но всегда действовал быстрее, чем думал; отворачивался от тех, кто пытался к нему приблизиться. И в итоге к четырнадцати годам столкнулся с миром, где все вокруг уже разбиты на свои маленькие группки; имели свои шутки, свои забавы и заботы — и в них не было места Акире.

Нигде не было, на самом деле.

И потому Акира зачастую был в толпе, среди людей, но ощущал себя столь же одиноким, как и посреди глухого леса. Где плачь, кричи — никто не услышит, ибо на милю вокруг ни души.

Ворочаясь в кровати и упираясь взглядом в стенку, Акира думал: должно быть, он хочет слишком многого. Чтобы смотрели не на угрюмую мордашку и не на рваный, часто дерзкий нрав, но глубже. Чтобы были рядом с ним не из-за выгоды, не в надежде на награду, но… просто так. Потому что Акира им нравился. И взбешенным, и расстроенным, и тоскливым. Любым.

Однако ничего изо дня в день не менялось — к нему лезли за внешность, и он отталкивал их всех. Только Кейске остался — и то лишь потому, что не было вариантов получше.

Отчаяние накатывало с каждым днем все сильнее, все глубже утаскивая его в темные пучины. И усмешка болезненная касалась губ сама собой.

Будто Акира был великим лордом из тех книжек, что Кейске взахлеб читал по вечерам. Тем, который выигрывал каждую битву, затыкал каждого, кто был ему противен — но в итоге проигрывал войну, оставшись без вассалов.

Это бесило. Бесило-бесило-бесило…

Поэтому Акира сбегал по ночам. Отмахивался от просыпающегося на соседнем футоне Кейске, глядящего на него заспанно, растерянно и чуть-чуть — напугано. Акира никогда не пояснял, что хочет побыть взаправду в одиночестве, чтобы освежить голову; пробежаться по прилегающему к приюту лесу, посидеть под деревом в парке, да что угодно, лишь бы чувства внутри соответствовали происходящему снаружи. И потому говорил Кейске, что шел отлить — а сам вместо уборной спешил коридорами на первый этаж, к не закрывающемуся окну у дальней каморки. Немного гибкости, наглости и смекалки — и ему удавалось выскользнуть из приюта, никого не растормошив.

Он часто это делал, на самом деле; настолько, что выучил время патруля их коменданта, каждую скрипучую доску в коридоре, все до мелочей.

Правда, Акира сам не знал, зачем возвращался. На него давили стены, давили эти обязательства, от которых шагу в бок ступить нельзя. В приюте гадко, в приюте душно — и все же он возвращался каждый раз под рассвет, потом находясь в полудреме целый день.

Возможно, промелькнула мысль, Акира никогда не бежал от других людей — ни приютских, ни каких-либо еще. Возможно он от самого себя бежал, такого запутанного и потерянного, но мысль эту юноша откидывал, будто она была чумной.

Нет. Ему и самому хорошо, отрезал он про себя, почти убеждаясь в этом. Почти-почти, правда.

И потом — однажды, по ранней весне — в заброшенном саду к северу от приюта он обнаружил, что не один.

Раньше там было большое поместье, слышал он. Вдали и правда виднелся полуразрушенный дом, но Акиру он не интересовал; его любопытство сильно больше привлекали деревья с густыми кронами; кустарники, стелющиеся по земле — и кусты с ягодами, которыми он часто подкармливался, стоило им лишь дозреть. Здесь всегда было тихо, всегда было спокойно.

Но сейчас, в эту полнолунную ночь — прямо под его любимым деревом — сидел человек, которого Акира ни разу до того не видел.

Тот казался рослым, может на пару лет старше — хотя возраст на глаз, да плюс в таком полумраке, Акира определял плохо. Одежда на мужчине была потрепана, кое-где взявшись непонятной коркой; мужчина казался дремлющим, склонившим голову вперед. Капюшон скрывал его голову, потому Акира не мог вглядеться в лицо — был ли это работник приюта? Вряд ли; он бежал по лесу добрые полчаса, чтобы добраться сюда. И никто об этом месте кроме него не знает.

Но все же… мужчина здесь. Сидит, привалившись к дереву; выглядел почти неживым, даром, что заметно, как грудь вздымалась и опускалась. Опасности Акира не ощущал, вот хоть убей, и потому вышел из-за кустов, за которыми прятался. Шел осторожно, стараясь не наступить на хрустящие ветки, и спутя мгновение оказался всего в паре метров от незнакомца — практически красивого в своей отрешенности.

Может, ему тоже некуда идти, подумалось Акире.

Может, он тоже бежал от кого-то. И здесь прячется — так же, как и он.

Однако мысли исчезли, растворились вот просто, когда Акира осознал: незнакомец проснулся. И, чуть приподняв голову, смотрел на него.

Чужие глаза блеснули разноцветным жемчугом, светом самой луны под капюшоном, и Акира внезапно смутился.

Может, тот и не спал вовсе? И следил, как Акира из кустов выходит весь такой неловкий, крадущийся, точно неумелый домашний кот к мышке? Акире стало до ужаса неловко, и он потупился, смяв кончиками пальцев края своей кофты. Хотел выпалить что-то, может даже грубость привычную, но чужой взгляд будто обезоружил его. Вся спесь ушла от этого взгляда — будто блеска фиолетового шелка, подумалось ему. Не то, чтобы Акира видел настоящий шелк хоть раз, но…

В горле пересохло, но Акира выдохнул — и подошел еще ближе, услышав непонятный звук, похожий шелест. Непонятный потому, что ветра не было, да и листья с травой вокруг казались недвижимыми:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Его звонкий, еще не сломавшийся голос прозвучал почти чуждо этой ночной тишине. Акира стоял ровно, зыркая заинтересованно, а незнакомец… не отвечал. Лишь смотрел в ответ спокойно, будто ожидая чего-то.

В любом ином случае это вызвало бы у Акиры раздражение. Бешенство, резкость и громкое «чего пялишься-то?!», но почему-то ему показалось, что незнакомец не хотел действовать ему на нервы. Возможно он просто не знал, как ответить. Или что ответить. Или у него на душе тоже будто кошки нагадили — и не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то под кожу лез.

Укол понимания пронзил сердце Акиры, но уходить все равно не хотелось. Присутствие незнакомца будто успокаивало его испещренную ранами душу, и Акира сам не заметил, как разговорился — спокойно, почти… непривычно для самого себя:

— Ты кого-то ждешь? — предположил, поведя плечом и оглянувшись. Вряд ли кто-то назначил бы тут место встречи, но предположить стоило — в конце-концов, по городу шли странные слухи об убийствах целых семей. Может, этот человек хотел встретиться с кем-то, но не желал напороться на того злодея — и поэтому выбрал такое странное место…

Верилось с трудом, ибо Акира бегал в этот сад добрые полгода — и лишь сейчас встретил его.

— Жду?

Чужой голос показался Акире завораживающим. Может из-за незнакомого акцента, может еще из-за чего-то. Последние крохи настороженности и любое напряжение вдруг исчезли из его тела, и он сел на корточки поближе к незнакомцу — разглядывая его с искренне детским любопытством:

— Мгм. — Кивнул Акира так, что аж волосы встряхнулись. — Не знаю… друга?

— Друга?..

Акира внезапно улыбнулся, потому что осознал: незнакомец напоминал колодец, куда крикнешь — а тот и ответит эхом последнее слово. Это показалось ему до наивности забавным, и сам незнакомец не выглядел злым, или бесящим, или раздражающим. Он почти не двигался за все время их разговора, хотя сам Акира вечно ерзал, пытаясь балансировать на корточках, или дергал края своей кофты кончиками пальцев. Полная противоположность ему, но почему-то Акиру это не беспокоило.

— Ага. Друга. Или знакомого… Иначе почему ты здесь?

Акира подсел ближе, заглядывая в чужое лицо, наконец показавшееся во свете луны. Лицо незнакомца было бледным-бледным, как у призрака; глаза переливались цветами, которые в полумраке было не разобрать, а волосы, чуть торчащие из-под капюшона, оказались светлыми, почти пшеничными. Акира засмотрелся невольно — и вдруг понял, что чужая отстраненная полуулыбка была ему знакомой.

Точно такую же Акира видел в зеркале по утрам, когда умывался: пустая, безрадостная и натянутая.

— Тьма перекрывает любой свет, и бездна лишь поглощает — все, к чему бы не прикасалась. Я лишь тень, ступающая по пути неизбежного. Я всегда один. — Прошептал тот, и почему-то это пустило мурашки по спине Акиры. Он тоже всегда один, но… но сейчас ситуация была иная:

— Не говори так, — помотал головой Акира задумчиво, чуть хмурясь, — ты не всегда один. Я же сейчас с тобой.

Чужие брови чуть дрогнули, и Акире на миг показалось, что в глазах незнакомца проскользнуло удивление. Он все еще не двигался, привалившись к стволу дерева как ужасно уставший путник — или кто-то, потерявший любую волю к жизни. Однако эти маленькие реакции, крохотные изменения в чужом поведении почему-то до безумия Акиру радовали, и он улыбнулся маленькой победе, когда незнакомец заморгал быстро-быстро, будто только сейчас осознав его слова.

Верно. Они не одни сейчас. И это ощущалось до одури приятным.

— И вот эти слова про тьму и бездну, и… неизбежное? Ничего не понял, если честно, — хихикнул он про себя, — но брось. Будешь думать плохо — будешь притягивать плохие вещи. И вообще. Если ты будешь здесь завтра, хочешь, ну-у… Хочешь, я буду к тебе приходить?

Последнее Акира выпалил внезапно даже для себя. Просто выдохнул, что на душе было:

— И тогда никто из нас не будет одиноким.

— Одиноким?..

Незнакомец отвел взгляд в сторону, и Акира улыбнулся себе под нос. Подсел совсем-совсем близко — так, что его колено едва касалось чужого — и улыбнулся искренне, в глаза чужие глядя:

— Мгм. Хочешь?

Почему-то Акире всего на секунду стало страшно, что незнакомец откажет. Ему впервые почудилось, что кто-то может понять его. Что кто-то сможет побыть с ним просто за то, какой он есть — и от перспективы отказа ему стало жутко.

Однако задумавшись лишь на секунду, незнакомец кивнул. Потянулся вдруг за пазуху — и достал странную продолговатую штуку, что на проверку оказалось ножнами. Со странным, но до одури красивым ножом с рунами у рукоятки — боевым, а не той гадостью, которой кухарки в их столовой орудовали. Акира принял его с широко распахнутыми глазами, разглядывая лезвие с почти благоговением — он такие штуки только в фильмах видел! — и озадаченно глянув на незнакомца, встретил только уже привычный спокойный взгляд:

— Вместо обещания.

— Обещания? — В этот раз Акире пришлось быть «колодцем», и его голос был тихим, почти шепотом.

— Обещания. Что мы встретимся вновь… что бы ни случилось.

Акира кивнул, растерянно проморгавшись — ведь, ну, что может случиться? Его на ночь за непослушание запрут? Так он из окна выберется, ему по плющу тамошнему с третьего этажа спускаться не впервой… Или, может, незнакомец сам не уверен, что придет? Тогда Акира будет ждать его, решил он про себя; в любом случае этот сад — его любимое место пряток, и ждать тут незнакомца ему не составит труда.

И лишь перед уходом, уже сделав несколько шагов в сторону выхода из сада, Акира вдруг вспомнил, что так и не представился. Смутившись до одури, он все же повернулся — посмотрев на человека, что так и не сдвинулся с места с начала их разговора:

— Меня Акирой зовут. Значит «яркий», «ясный» или «рассвет», если я не путаю, — пробормотал он, потирая шею и надеясь, что тот услышит, — а тебя как?

Молчание длилось минуту, две — а после Акира вновь услышал тот странный шелест, ощутил прикосновение к волосам… и вдруг с них слетел листок, явно свалившийся ему на макушку с дерева. Акира поднял ладонь к волосам, уже хотел удивиться — как это, ветра же нет! — но голос человека его отвлек:

— Нано, — тоже тихо, но уверенно, — можешь звать меня Нано.

Акира кивнул смущенно, даже не набравшись сил переспросить, что его имя значит. Кивнул — и побежав в сторону приюта со всех ног, ведь нужно вернуться до утреннего обхода.

И… Акира сдержал свою часть их крохотного обещания.

Каждый раз, как выдавалась возможность, он убегал из приюта в ночь, чтобы встретиться с Нано. Тот был неразговорчив, таинствен, и вечно носил этот глупый капюшон на своей голове — но Акира нигде не ощущал себя спокойнее, чем в компании этого странного человека. Непонятного, ибо подумать только — он ведь взрослым был, а с ним таскается… но Акира был счастлив. Впервые за очень долгое время он взаправду был счастлив — то рассказывая молчаливо глядящему Нано о своем дне в приюте, то прося потренировать его «всяким штукам» с ножом. Тот не отказывал, и часто Акира заканчивал с порезами на пальцах или даже порванной одеждой — но радости в нем от тренировок было столько, что она перекрывала любую боль от травм.

И любую моральную обиду от того, что Нано умудрялся обезоружить его в пару движений — даже не сбившись в дыхании.

Уже много позже, когда начались жаркие летние вечера, Акира вновь предпочел тренировкам разговоры. На которые иногда — так, в виде исключения — он притаскивал несколько припрятанных с обеда вкусностей из столовки, навроде батончиков или конфет. И делился ими с Нано, наблюдая за реакцией с детским любопытством.

Нано же поначалу на полном серьезе пытался есть их прямо в обертке. Акира искренне не верил, что тот серьезно — думал, это шутка какая-то! — однако видя чужой взгляд… просто вздохнул. И разворачивал подобные вещи для него, показывая, как работает концепт «обертки». В такие моменты Акира смеялся тихо, но искренне — не с Нано, нет. С самой ситуации скорее.

— Странный ты, — заметил лишь он тихо, протянув мужчине очередной батончик с орехами и шоколадом. Тот посмотрел в ответ долго, и Акире вновь послышался тот дурной шелест. Сквозняк от старого поместья вдали эхом сюда доносился, что ли…

— Странный?

— Да, но это не страшно, — усмехнулся Акира, открыв батончик себе и откусив. Приторно-сладкий, но насыщал неплохо за счет орехов, — все мы по-своему странные, и это классно!

Однако Нано за свой батончик не принялся. Жуя свой, Акира уже спросить хотел было — может, тому орехи не нравятся, или он не голоден — как мужчина вдруг поднял руку к своему капюшону. Акира аж дыхание задержал, когда заметил это; они были знакомы уже довольно долго, но Нано никогда не снимал его. Всегда держал надетым, и это было для Акиры почти что аксиомой…

Но ткань опустилась, и Акире открылся вид на копну пушистых пшеничных волос. Таких удивительных, таких красивых — как мех кошачий, пришла ему на ум ассоциация. Как мех, просто очень длинный. И лишь спустя мгновение Акира увидел, что именно Нано прятал под тем капюшоном. Из-за волос их не было особенно заметно, однако если увидеть, то взгляд не отвести.

У Нано были рога. Небольшие, на самом деле; белые, как кость — и напоминающие кошачьи уши, да и располагались там же. Акира засмотрелся на них, и лишь после осознал, что Нано смотрит на него впервые за все время… практически напряженно. Будто ожидает реакции, будто ожидает, что Акира назовет его фриком или чем-то в этом духе. Акира же ничего такого не думал, если честно. Сглотнув, он глядел на них неотрывно, а за тем спросил:

— Они настоящие?

Нано кивнул. Акира догадывался, какой реакции тот ждал, однако… в мыслях у него было лишь одно. И мысль эта заставила его тихо хихикнуть:

— Блин. Из-за них ты еще больше похож на кота.

Подобной заметки Нано уж точно не ожидал. Его брови вскинулись, а из глаз исчезло любое напряжение; Акира же повел плечом, пояснив свою мысль:

— Имею ввиду… ты иногда ведешь себя глупо. Вечно сидишь на одном месте, не двигаясь. Смотришь на меня неотрывно. А теперь оказывается, что у тебя есть рога, похожие на кошачьи уши. Ну чем не кот? Разве что с шелестящими объектами у тебя нет проблем… кхм. А нет. Есть.

Зыркнув в сторону батончика в руках Нано, Акира улыбнулся сам себе. А после пары мгновений молчания протянул ладонь, спокойно погладив Нано по волосам на макушке. Тот никогда не произносил это вслух, но Акира догадался сам: мужчина был ужасно голоден до физического контакта. То плечом к нему прислонится, то коленом прикоснется. Без каких-либо дурных намерений, просто… вот как кот. Кот весь в царапинах, шрамах, бандит настоящий — а неглаженный.

И видя, как Нано чуть толкнулся к его пальцам за лаской, Акира мягко фыркнул:

— Понимаю, зачем ты их прячешь, но… брось. Они часть тебя. Не могу я принимать тебя частями — одну да, другую нет. Ты же не рис с омлетом и овощами, чтобы съедать рис, омлет, а овощи в сторонку вилкой убирать!..

Он бормотал еще пару минут, перебирая волосы Нано пальцами — и только после заметил, как тот глядел на него. С искренним шоком, удивлением, и совсем маленькой крохой нежности.

А потом ладонь чужая перехватила запястье Акиры, настойчиво опуская вниз, и стоило парню лишь подумать, лишь помыслить о том, чтобы вырвать руку из крепкой хватки — как Нано повернул голову и прикоснулся губами к основанию его ладони. Туда, где вены лучше всего видно — и где кожа ужасно чувствительна.

Скулы Акиры мгновенно залились краской:

— Хей, ты… ты чего? — спросил Акира растерянно, и голос Нано в ответ прозвучал так мягко и чарующе, что парень покраснел уже до самых кончиков ушей:

— Ты потрясающий, Акира.

Тот преувеличивал, разумеется, но парню все равно было приятно до одури. Он ворчал, отворачивался, но ощущать теплый взгляд даже затылком было… приятно. И мирно. И спокойно.

— Ничего подобного, — проворчал он, все же вырвав руку из чужого хвата. И вдруг ощутил, что его обняли со спины. Не так, что не вырвешься, а мягко. Почти будто на эмоциях, которые до этого Акира замечал в Нано лишь осколками, лишь крохотными искорками.

Затылком Акира ощутил, что в его волосы зарылись носом. Почему-то от этого стало лишь теплее, и он с ворчанием накрыл чужие руки своими, позволяя себя обнимать. Все равно так уютнее, думал он.

Приют же днем гудел, точно улей. Акира слышал краем уха, что убийств в городе стало меньше, но никакой параллели со своим другом не провел — в конце-концов, тот просто был одиноким человеком, таким же, как и Акира. Как Нано может быть связан с бесчеловечными убийствами целых семей, которых находили в их домах, изорванных в фарш; это немыслимо просто.

Но иногда даже немыслимое возможно.

И к концу очередной встречи, разговоров о том и о сем, Акира вдруг коснулся ладонью одного из пятен на одежде Нано, к которым он почти привык. Пятно казалось непохожим на грязь или пролитую содовую. Оно едва слышно хрустнуло от прикосновения, и из-за потных ладоней оставило на коже Акиры следы… странные. Знакомые.

Акира нахмурился, подняв ладонь на уровень глаз, удивленно присмотревшись… и застыл.

Мгновенно, почти мгновенно Акира узнал этот запах. Приторный, металлический; им пахли порезы, взявшиеся коркой, если их хорошо потереть ладонью; ими пахли использованные бинты на полигоне, пахло… и от Нано. Порой, изредка, и Акира никогда не задавался вопросом, почему. Может, тот работает кем-то, с железом связанным; может, просто ранился часто.

Но нет. Это кровь. Это определенно была кровь.  
И она не принадлежала Нано, потому что выглядела так, будто бы его… забрызгало.

Сам Нано смотрел на Акиру исподлобья, будто ожидая реакции, и парню не нужно было складывать два и два, чтобы получить четыре.

— Так значит эти слухи об убийствах в округе, — выдал он тихо, задумчиво, — когда целые семьи мертвыми находили… это ты?

Нано кивнул, всегда предпочитая действия словам. И Акира не знал, что и думать; его сердце билось гулко, и шок ударил в грудь болезненно. Ему всегда казалось, что он знает Нано, как облупленного; казалось, что даже если мужчина и таит что-то, то оно не шибко серьезное. Максимум странное, из разряда глупых пищевых привычек, но убийства?

Акира помотал головой. Одна часть его взывала, что убийства вещь непростительная; что отобрать чужую жизнь — ужасный грех, и все в этом духе. Однако он рос в приюте, где одна из частей подготовки была солдатской, и… вопрос жизни и смерти всегда казался ему довольно прозаичным.

Убьешь ты, убьют тебя. Какая разница, в конце-концов?

Выдохнув, он взял руку Нано в свою, и выдох сорвался с губ легко — одновременно с уставшей улыбкой:

— Ну и что? Они заслужили это, я уверен.

— Ты так думаешь?..

— Ага. Никто не безгрешный. Не ты, так кто-нибудь другой. Здесь люди и до тебя умирали пачками направо и налево; не думаю, что ты внес какую-то особую разницу.

Улыбка Акиры была уставшей, и он уткнулся лицом в плечо удивленному Нано — обнимая того за талию.

— К тому же, люди меня бесят. Что соседи, что в приюте… все бесят, — добавил он тихо, совсем тихо, отеревшись носом о чужую шею, — а ты нет.

Это был странный подход, на самом деле. Лицемерный до ужаса, но Акира никогда не считал себя безгрешным, поэтому… просто продолжил жить, как получалось. Ходил к Нано, учился в приюте; жизнь налаживалась понемножку, и Акира впервые за долгое время даже ощутил себя живущим. Не существующим, но _живущим_.

Но время шло, и в округе все нагнеталось. Прошел почти год с их первой встречи, и даже до Акиры в его богом забытом приюте начали доходить слухи о рождении рогатых детей. Смертельно больных, покачивали головами взрослые, обсуждающие их; умирающие еще младенцами, но… это ведь бред, думал про себя Акира. Он видел Нано, взрослого Нано с вполне себе настоящими рогами…

Но рассказывать даже не думал, разумеется. Нано был его тайной, его другом и единственной опорой в этой сраной жизни, и будь он проклят, если нарушит обещание и не придет к нему на встречу — или подвергнет его опасности из-за случайно проскользнувшего «да видел я взрослого с рогами!».

Однако становилось только хуже. Он слышал о целых рейдах военных в округе, рыщущих, ищущих что-то — или _кого-то_ — и это переставало быть простой шуткой или слухами подслеповатых старушек. Рогатых детей рождалось все больше; целая эпидемия, на самом деле. И пускай Акира даже не думал лезть к Нано с расспросами, он мог ощущать чужое напряжение — и периодически тоскливый взгляд, которым он окидывал Акиру, когда думал, что тот не видит.

— Мне нужно уходить, — однажды сказал он в конце их встречи. И Акиру это всполошило; тот никогда не акцентировал на этом внимание, просто кивал, когда Акира уходил — но говорить так… прямо. Что-то явно было не так, и это пустило холодок по спине парня:

— Уходить?

— Да. Из города.

Ответ ударил юношу, точно пощечина, и он сцепил зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть чего лишнего. В каком это смысле — уходить? Когда он собирался возвращаться, да и зачем уходить, и что происходит?!

Сердце билось где-то в глотке, но паника вдруг ушла. Он вспомнил одиночество, скребущее его душу до встречи этого рогатого чудака. Потупил взгляд, сжав ножны кинжала на поясе… И кивнул сам себе, подняв голову и спросил невозмутимо:

— Хорошо. Когда выдвигаемся?

Нано смотрел на него практически растерянно, Акира же просто пожимал плечами. Они встречались почти каждую ночь в течении года; прикармывали уток в ближайшем пруду, делили батончики на двоих, тренировались с ножами. Они будто всю жизнь прожили — одну на двоих — и потому Акира без лишних сомнений нашел своей ладонью чужую; переплетал пальцы, глядя невозмутимо:

— Что? Неужели думал, что я тебя одного отпущу? Вот ведь дурак.

И они сбежали.

Акира лишь немного вещей прихватил с приюта; в основном чтобы не быть совсем уж безруким на первое время. Сказал в ночи Кейске почти на автомате, что уходит отлить — и убежал из приюта, чтобы больше не вернуться.

Акира не сожалел о побеге, как ни странно. Ни капли. Сиротский приют всегда ощущался ему тюрьмой, затхлой темницей, где он — чужак, где его не примут. Где нужно играть роль, носить маску приличного мальчика, иначе отвергнут, будут издеваться и гнать в шею.

Приют никогда не был ему безопасным местом, мирным местом.

С Нано же… Акира впервые ощутил себя, как дома.

И пускай Акире порой было искренне интересно — почему за Нано так гонятся, срывая когти, тогда как обычных мудаков, творящих много более страшные дела, никто не трогал. В его еще юную голову это не укладывалось; да, Нано убийца — и все же почему от них никак не отстанут? И что это за эпидемия рогатых детей?..

— Никогда не узнаешь тьмы чужой души, пока не нырнешь в неё с концами, — задумчиво выдал на это однажды Нано, и Акира, если честно, так и не понял, к чему это было. Почесал растерянно в макушке, фыркнул — и свернулся под боком у мужчины, засыпая с ним, как спали они всегда. Кожа к коже, чтобы делить тепло; обнимая друг-друга, как последние якоря здравомыслия в этом безумном мире.

Нано иногда говорил что-то о цветах; мол, он — черная тьма, в которую лишь Акира вносит свет. Акира ворчал на это лишь «хватит дурью маяться», а сам еще с добрых полчаса утыкался в чужое плечо, пряча смущение и покрасневшие скулы.

Верно, его имя значило «яркий», но не стоило же воспринимать это все так буквально!

Бежали они долго, впрочем. Долгие месяцы они водили своих преследователей за нос; жили на подножном корме, спали по заброшенных зданиях, но Акира был счастлив — счастлив, как никогда.

И тогда дорога завела их в Камакуру. Опасно близко к месту, куда Нано «не хотел бы возвращаться», но когда Акира рассказал, как они всей приютской группой однажды приехали сюда на выходные, и он нашел красивый пляж вдалеке от всех… Нано согласился.

Нано всегда со всем соглашался, что бы Акира не предложил, и это одновременно забавляло — и чуточку пугало.

Они пришли к спуску на пляж когда солнце уже село, и красоты и близко не было видно. Акире хотелось бы подождать еще день, всего день, чтобы показать Нано, как на закате солнце чудесно окрашивало волны в золото — так похожее на волосы Нано — а небо в кармин. Как облака казались почти нереальными, как показывались первые звезды — завораживающее зрелище, которое невозможно описать словами.

Акира фыркнул, глядя в даль моря, а после повернулся к Нано, до того стоящего в стороне в задумчивости. Вспомнил, как Нано часто говорил о предопределенности; о том, что все их судьбы — ровные линии, ступить с которых в сторону значит ступить в бездну. Что их встреча была предопределена; все их поступки, включая побег, были предопределены.

Акира вроде понимал чужое мышление, правда. Понимал — но не разделял:

— Знаешь, когда я нашел это место впервые много лет назад… я хотел спрыгнуть, — внезапно признался, пнув ногой камешек, — чтобы разбиться о скалы. Какая разница, казалось мне. Умру так. Умру иначе. Даже приходил сюда под конец поездки, когда начался шторм. Хотел, чтобы меня разбило о камни — и все, с концами. Но потом меня что-то остановило. Не ребята из приюта, не что-то осязаемое… Но мысль крохотная. Надежда, может быть.

Нано посмотрел на него с любопытством, и Акира пробормотал, отведя взгляд в сторону и чуть помотав головой, потирая в затылке:

— Ты часто говоришь, что все это бессмысленно. Что есть только боль — от расставания, от предопределенности, всего этого. Но… _Знаешь, а ведь боль — она временная, и если закончить сейчас, когда больно — то не узнаешь счастья, которое мог бы узнать. Поэтому надо быть сильным… и не сдаваться. Ни смотря ни на что._ Ведь даже когда Пандора — из той истории, что ты рассказывал мне еще в Тошиме, помнишь? — запечатала свой ящик… там осталась надежда. И она всегда есть, как бы плохо тебе не было.

Он поднял взгляд на Нано — глядящего в ответ со странной нежностью.

Акира улыбнулся, протянув ему руку:

— Сейчас нужно идти, но потом… _Сходим потом посмотреть на закат вместе?_

Тогда ветер развеивал волосы Нано, снявшего с головы капюшон. Полумрак вечера вновь будто превращал кожу Нано в фарфор, делая того практически призрачным, но Акира не пугался, не страшился. Подходил лишь ближе, потому что Нано был чудовищем для остальных, бесспорно; они видели в нем существо страшное, предвестник конца, как он однажды расслышал в переговорах преследователей.

Но Акиру это не волновало. Он брал того за руку, улыбаясь.

Они были вместе. И ничто другое не имело значение.

Сменив одежду, с капюшоном толстовки Нано, прячущей рога, они — по еще одному желанию Акиры, такому глупому, такому наивному! — в последний раз посетили парк Камакуры перед тем, как бежать дальше. Акира еще с той старой поездки хотел побывать на тамошнем обзорном колесе; так хотел, что зубы сводило. И был шанс, что он больше никогда не посетит Камакуру… поэтому он уговорил Нано. Тот глядел напряженно, глядел странно, но все же согласился.

_Акира бы отдал что угодно на свете, чтобы Нано сказал нет. Чтобы они сбежали. Чтобы никогда не оказались на том проклятом колесе…_

Но они попали на него. Потратили все деньги, которые Акира до того сберег — или украл — чтобы получить два места в кабинке колеса, и Акира почти мгновенно прилип к пластиковой стенке, глядя на то, как вокруг все становилось мельче и мельче. Вот они на уровне самых высоких деревьев, вот уже выше — но вдруг Акира заметил странность. Нано не дрожал от высоты, не глядел в горизонт ночной Камакуры — но глядел на Акиру, молча и неотрывно.

— Чего пялишься? — Проворчал парень беззлобно. — Оглянись лучше. С такой высоты даже такая дыра, как Камакура, кажется прекрасной.

— Я уже смотрю на самое прекрасное, что существует в этом мире.

Невозмутимость, с которой Нано говорил это, всегда пробирала его до мурашек. Холодность, отстраненность с виду — но Акира видел в чужих глазах заботу, нежность, мягкость. Это не было похоже на взгляд Кейске, обожающего его до безумия; не напоминало зырки девчонок с приюта, что хотели быть с ним, лишь бы показаться «крутыми».

На Нано даже обижаться не получалось — потому что он не дразнил подобными фразами. Нет, он попросту говорил искренне, что думал и как знал.

Акира сглотнул, подсев к Нано чуть ближе. Он не знал, что делал; ему вдруг стало холодно от сквозняка в кабинке, может быть; ему стало страшно от высоты, да любое оправдание, существующее в мире, подошло бы ему в этот миг. Сердце ведь билось быстро-быстро, и в горле пересохло, и в голове вдруг стало так легко, будто он пьян, хотя и капли спиртного не касалось его языка… приблизительно никогда.

— Дурак, — пробормотал Акира с невольной улыбкой, — в Камакуре мы в последний раз, а на меня ты всегда насмотришься.

Его ладонь легла поверх руки Нано — со странным ощущением покалывания, что возникло недавно, но Акиру оно совсем не волновало. Он списывал все на статическое электричество, или попросту не замечал — в конце-концов, рядом с Нано у него просто не получалось отвлекаться на мелочи.

За то на светлый блеск в чужих зеленых-зеленых глазах — сполна.

— Всегда? — шепоток тихий, и Акира фыркнул. Привычка отвечать «колодцем» у Нано осталась, но, как и прежде, она совершенно не волновала парня:

— Всегда.

Его взгляд опустился, очертил чужие бледные скулы, невольно цепляясь за губы. Акира знал, что пялился. И знал, что Нано это заметит — но почему-то было все равно. И на то, что Нано парень. И на то, что кабинки — прозрачные — и любой зоркий человек снизу мог разглядеть, что они в ней делают. Его пальцы попросту сжали чужую руку чуть крепче; воздуха вдруг стало мало, так мало.

— Всегда, — повторил Акира, и это кабина качнулась, должно быть. Качнулась от ветра уверенно и сильно, и он наклонился вперед, прикрыв глаза; почти поцеловал Нано — в порыве искреннем, полном заботы…

Как кабина остановилась. Резко, заставив Акиру в удивлении распахнуть глаза, подпрыгнув на месте. Шок в чужих глазах отражал его собственный.

Все вокруг озарил белый свет, ослепляя парня на добрые пару секунд. Прожекторы, с десяток оных, были зажжены внизу — и были направлены ровно на их кабинку. Лишь сейчас Акира понял, что все другие были пустыми, и людей внизу было много, непозволительно много для подобного часа… и все они были в темной одежде.

Полицейской одежде.

Акира не знал, что именно их выдало. Они скрывались, меняли одежду, никогда не ночевали в одном и том же месте дважды. Он честно не знал — но все те минуты, что Акира в ужасе оглядывался на стоящих внизу полицейских — мелких, как мошек — Нано оставался спокойным.

Его голос прозвучал тихо, но уверенно — чудом перебивая оры полицейских в шипящие мегафоны, доносящие до ушей Акиры лишь «сдавайтесь» и «никто не пострадал».

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Он смотрел неотрывно, и Акира вместо кивка, вместо согласия — переплел их с Нано пальцы. Как в день, когда они сбежали; как в моменты, когда их едва не ловили.

Ведь солнце могло начать вставать на западе, а садиться на востоке, моря могли вскипеть и иссохнуть, а весь мир отвернуться против них — но он доверял Нано, доверял как никому другому.

Приняв согласие Акиры, тот приблизился, подхватив парня на руки. Прижимая к себе крепко, как самое ценное сокровище на белом свете; Акира по привычке обхватил его в ответ, поперек талии и за шею — и зажмурился.

Нано защитит его.

Акира услышал треск — ужасный, скрипучий, будто у их кабинки с мясом вырвали дверь. Они были на огромной высоте, практически на самом верху колеса — но Акира не боялся. Пока чужой пульс напротив его груди бился ровно, размеренно и спокойно — он ничего не боялся.

Нано оттолкнулся и прыгнул, но резкого падения не ощутилось. Ветер бил по ушам нещадно, но Акира не смел смотреть. Слышал вопли, выстрелы, но в ответ лишь вжимался в Нано крепче. Даже когда ощутил, что полет закончился — и Нано побежал куда-то, быстро, точно сама смерть.

Боли не было, ничего не было, разве что желудок ощущался так, будто он сначала оказался где-то в районе пяток, а за тем ударил по мозгам, но Акира не жаловался. Его жизнь была в руках Нано, и он доверял Нано. Знал: они сбегут; оторвутся и скроются, чтобы вместе посмотреть на тот закат — и больше никогда не вернуться в Камакуру.

Однако погоня все шла, а полицейские не отставали. Нано бежал, бежал-бежал-бежал, но в один момент… остановился. Акира уже хотел отлипнуть от него; пробормотать «черт, вот же приставучие!» — но Нано его не отпустил.

И пульс Нано впервые на памяти Акиры пропустил удар.

Вечно спокойный, вечно невозмутимый Нано напуган, осознал Акира, открывая глаза. Видя, что их взяли в окружение на мосте, идущем с Камакуры; что выхода нет, даже спрыгнуть не получится — снизу тоже виднелся свет прожекторов.

_Их окружили._

Окружили, потому что Акира, придурок такой, захотел на колесе обзорном покататься.

Ненависть к себе подкатила к горлу комом.

— Сдавайся, Премьер, — прозвучал хриплый голос, усиленный искаженный мегафоном, — проклятая тварь. Сколько ты думал бежать? Все бесполезно, сам же знаешь. Отпусти заложника, и мы-

— Заложника?!

От услышанного паника Акиры вдруг исчезла, и ярость загорелась диким пламенем. Он будто взорвался, сорвавшись с рук Нано — даром, что держал тот крепко. В груди бурлил жар, и подкормленный отчаянием от собственной глупости, Акира лишь раззадорился, и ладони его сжались в кулаки:

— Единственные твари здесь вы, уроды! Хотите запереть его в клетку, будто он не человек, а мышь какая-то подопытная! Единственные нелюди здесь — это вы, ненавижу вас, ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу!..

Акира кричал, жестикулировал — и начавшийся было дождь сделал этот перфоманс более отчаянным, чем героическим. Его волосы липли к лицу, и вода заливала глаза, нос и уши — а он продолжал кричать в нерушимую стену из выставленных за полицейские щиты винтовок, пока горло не заболело от воплей.

Ни одна из мушек не опустилась, разумеется; на него и Нано все еще было направлено бесконечное количество пистолетов, винтовок и других орудий всех калибров, которые Акира только мог себе представить…

И ни один не дрогнул. Ни один.

— Вы зовете его монстром, — почти прошептал Акира, опустив опустив руки и помотав головой, — но на ваших руках крови больше, чем на нем когда-либо будет.

Акира повернулся было к Нано, чтобы сказать что-то. Извиниться, возможно. Что-то сделать, должно быть.

Но вместо этого заметил блеск ствола вдали. Сбоку и сзади; так, что Нано его не увидит.

_Снайпер._

Нужно предупредить Нано. Надо крикнуть, чтобы тот успел защититься своим чародейством, но… времени не было. Мыслей не было. Ничего не было.

И потому Акира прыгнул, отталкивая Нано так сильно, как мог.

Боль в груди была самой ошеломляющей, которую Акира когда-либо знал за всю свою жизнь. Все замельтешило, зашелестело, как испорченная пленка; с глаз брызнули слёзы, со рта — кровь. Акира видел, что Нано подхватил его, но не ощущал прохлады рук, текстуры ткани, даже веса чужих ладоней.

Все, что было в его мозгу — боль, боль, звенящая по каждому ребру боль, отдающая в каждый палец и каждый нерв.

С чужого лица, капала влага. Дождь, должно быть. Точно дождь.

Но Нано цел. Это самое важное.

— Беги, — прошептал Акира тихо, сплевывая кровь, пытаясь ею не подавиться, — беги, беги-беги-беги…

Он ведь может, Акира знал. Если пойдет один, то сбежит; перепрыгнет через блокаду, сможет скрыться…

Но Нано остался. Остался, поднял взгляд на мужчину, что продолжал вопить что-то — в мегафон или нет, Акира разобрать не мог. Все вокруг смешалось в кашу яркого света, теней от мушек и дождя, заливающего глаза.

И боли.

Так хотелось спать.

Слова ускользали от ума Акиры. Он видел, что Нано открывал рот, и слышал эхом шум мегафона, но смысл диалога был для Акиры что разводы по воде, которые ни рассмотреть, ни повторить — и он лишь кашлял, булькая кровью со рта, лишь вжимался в Нано — желая если и уйти, то так. Держась за него.

Не в одиночестве.

Но вдруг люди приблизились, и Нано даже не дрогнул. Акиру подняли, забрали, уложили на что-то твердое — и у него не было сил сопротивляться. Нано смотрел сверху-вниз нерушимо. Позволял его забрать.

И парню впервые за все время взаправду стало страшно.

— Нано, — Акира шептал одними губами, когда его подняли — на носилках, кажется. Шептал, пытаясь образумить, пытаясь достучаться, но тот лишь помотал головой — и Акира ощутил, что его уносят. Покачивания носилок ощущались резкими иглами, вгоняемыми в рану; и кровь, откуда в нем столько крови?

Его забирают. Забирают от Нано.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Не так.

Он не знал, где взял силы. Все его тело трясло от боли, от страха, от паники, и так ужасно хотелось закрыть глаза и сдаться тьме, но он превозмог. Собрал каждую оставшуюся кроху сил — лишь бы протянуть руку к Нано.

К Нано, не отводящего от него взгляд; Нано, которого схватили, вбили в землю, сцепляя руки за спиной и наступая сапогом на голову — чтобы унизить, пригвоздить. Не дать сбежать.

Нано не сопротивлялся.

Белые стены машины слепили похлеще прожекторов. Акире было страшно; его рука дрожала, и пальцы были измазаны в крови. На глазах выступили слёзы — не боли, но горечи:

— Не… не бросай меня.

Тьма залила все. Рука упала, ослабнув, и последнее, что Акира видел — чужую улыбку.

Обеспокоенную, но полную надежды.


	10. Но было обретено вновь

Реальность возвращась к Акире неохотно, один в один как после кошмаров.

В этот раз, правда, было хуже. В сотню раз хуже.

В глазах был туман, а щеки горели, будто он плакал несколько часов кряду. Руки ужасно болели, и лишь спустя пару мгновений он осознал, что все еще сжимал ножны, вложенные ему в руки — так сильно, что пальцы онемели.

Акира пытался дышать ровно и медленно, как его учил Мотоми, но сейчас ничерта не получалось. Все было ярко, слишком ярко; по коже шли мурашки, а к горлу подступал ком. Каждая частичка его тела взбунтовалась, будто вывернулась наизнанку с противным хлюпом-хрустом-чавком, сводящим с ума, и Акиру так мутило, что еще немного — и его бы вырвало.

Однако прошла минута, две — может целый час, и головная боль потупилась. Дрожь в мышцах все еще была невыносимой, однако рассудок — настолько, насколько позволяла ситуация — пришел в порядок. Пазл, который казался Акире разбросанным и не имеющим никакого смысла, на деле оказался с недостающей деталью, которой был он сам.

И с одной этой деталькой все сложилось в единую картину.

Внезапно ему вспомнилось слово, произнесенное истощенным и раненным Нано еще там, на берегу. Во время их «знакомства», когда мужчина цеплялся за него с той же силой, с какой утопающий хватается за спасательный круг; когда утыкался в него отчаянно и рвано, но говорил спокойно и мягко:

_«Нашел»_

Все это время это был он, Акира. Его Нано спас, сдавшись в ENED добровольно; из-за его «гибели» Нано потерял веру. Ответ все это время был рядом, стоило лишь руку протянуть — но вокруг Акиры был непроглядный туман, что развеялся лишь сейчас.

И глядя сквозь него на ответы — на нож в своих руках, на свои-чужие побелевшие костяшки, Акира тихо рассмеялся. Так уставше, что почти безумно.

Ему стало так легко и одновременно так тяжко, что захотелось плакать, хохотать и кричать в одно и то же время.

Потому что… а кто он? Тот юноша из воспоминаний казался ему практически чужим; льнул к Нано, точно кошка в марте, и бегал за ним, ну один в один утенок за мамкой. Был таким эмоциональным, таким ярким и задорным, а он? Кто он, если не тень себя-прежнего? Ведь даром, что память вернулась… он не был тем задорным мальчишкой, которому Нано выдал свой нож в темном саду столько лет назад. Уже не был.

Авария была ложью, слова Кейске о «пропажи без вести» были ложью, все было ложью — но оно влияло на него, как на личность. И поднимая голову, оглядываясь вокруг, будто впервые — Акира не знал, что делать. И больше не знал, кем был.

Вокруг было светло — все еще день, значит. В ногах урчали коты, занимающиеся своими делами, а Нано — Нано не сдвинулся с места и на дюйм, будто нерушимой скалой пробыв все это время рядом с Акирой. Держа чужие руки своими, и его лицо оставалось пустым, лишенным эмоций, точно фарфоровая маска.

Все было таким же — и коты, и Нано, и стены крохотной комнатки вокруг него.  
_Но внутри Акиры изменилось все._

Наконец выровняв дыхание — хотя бы до состояния, когда оно не звучало так, будто Акира пробежал все существующие марафоны разом, он выдохнув, опустив взгляд и вновь посмотрев на руки с ножом. Тем самым, что носил всегда с того момента, как Нано его подарил; хранил, как сокровище, как величайшую ценность, сражаясь ним только в самом крайнем случае. Зачастую просто доставая и любуясь им, как цацкой, или используя в повседневных вещах — веревку обрезать там, или сумку прорезать, чтобы украсть чужой кошелек.

Эмма, должно быть, стащила его из вещдоков. Дьявол знает, зачем его хранили так долго, или где женщина достала его в принципе — но это был он. Руны у рукоятки были теми же, и ножны, пускай и обветшали, были один в один. Это тот самый нож, отданный их в первую встречу вместо обещания.

Обещания… что Акира вернется к нему. Что бы не случилось.

Акира поднял голову, посмотрев на Нано с невообразимой печалью, и глядел он с сотней, тысячей вопросов. Мужчина ответил лишь на один:

— Ты бы поверил, расскажи я все с самого начала?

Акира устало улыбнулся, мотая головой, позволяя паре прядок волос упасть на лоб. Зная, что тот прав; ведь скажи Нано еще на пляже, глядя ему в глаза: я тот, ради которого ты прыгнул под пулю, Акира; я тот, из-за которого у тебя на груди этот уродливый шрам, Акира, и ты обещал быть со мной до конца… Акира посчитал бы его безумным. Рассмеялся бы в лицо, возможно; фыркнул бы на это, как на невозможный бред.

Но Нано молчал — и Акира потихоньку вспоминал. Совсем по крохе, неосознанно. Ведь если подумать, Акире всегда было комфортно рядом с Нано, даже когда он не знал их общего прошлого.

Они вместе игрались с котами, когда сил на то хватало. Вместе готовили еду, пускай Нано и занимался в основе своей лишь важной задачей «слежения за тем, чтобы вода для лапши закипела»; Акира учил его мирным мелочам, вроде пользования палочками или перестилания постели. А засыпая рядом с Нано после долгих, изнурительных смен, Акира ощущал себя как никогда в безопасности — пускай и не знал, почему.

Просто рядом с Нано он чувствовал, что все будет хорошо.

Просто рядом с Нано Акира всегда ощущал себя, как дома. И это не менялось ни со временем, ни от отсутствия памяти.

Он устало выдохнул, разжав руки на ножнах и отложив их в сторону. Нано позволил ему, лишь соскользнув мягко пальцами поверх его ладоней; тонкая искра прошлась по коже, и теперь Акира знал её причину. Он ведь антипод Нано; с его крови можно изготовить лекарство — или подавитель для диклониусов. Таких же, как Нано. Их кровь противоположная, но если Нано таким родился, то он… таким стал.

Это жгло мысли напалмом; это заставляло Акиру ощущать себя странно, нечисто и гадко, но…

— Все было предрешено. И мой ответ, и твоя реакция.

Акира вздрогнул от чужих слов — холодных, пустых и наполных такого острого отчаяния, что оно почти физически резало его сердце на части. Поднял взгляд на мужчину, и тот глядел в ответ с немыслимой тоской, невыразимой грустью, плескавшейся в его глазах.

— Предрешено?..

— Мне было суждено попасться. Суждено сбежать. Судьба привела тебя на тот пляж, но теперь настал час моей расплаты…

Он говорил так раньше, вспомнилось Акире. Говорил почти всегда, на самом деле. Вечно был в своей ракушке «предрешенности» и «судьбоносности», сколь Акира не тянул его наружу. Будто вне «великого замысла» нет ничего, и он — лишь оружие, пешка в чужих руках.

Мессия, чтобы нести смерть человечеству, только и всего.

Тогда у Акиры не вышло его переубедить. Удалось подтопить лёд, но не разрушить его; он видел, как иногда Нано улыбался ему — неосознанно, разумеется; видел, как тот страдал, но ничем не мог помочь ему. Ничем не мог спасти.

Теперь все будет по-другому, решил он для себя. С решительностью, которой не ощущал уже очень, очень давно:

— Послушай, — вдруг выдохнул Акира, перебивая. Он знал, что мужчина хотел сказать. Он слышал это столько раз в прошлом, что мог в голове произнести эту фразу чужим голосом… но все изменилось. Они изменились:

— У людей есть руки, которыми они душат тех, кто им не нравятся. Люди придумали целую отрасль просто для того, чтобы убивать других людей. Пускай они говорили тебе это сотню и тысячу раз — да, ты другой. Ты не человек. Но ты больше, чем машина для убийств, Нано. Ты всегда был большим, чем это.

Чужое лицо оставалось непроницательным, но Акиру — Акиру будто прорвало.

— Мне жаль. Из-за моей глупости нас поймали, но… это была моя ошибка, Нано. Не судьба. И на пляж меня привела не судьба, но случайность. Мне просто нравился вид оттуда, всегда нравился, и я водил туда Кейске, потому что ощущал, что хотел с кем-то разделить то место. Разделить красоту заката, но вечно все ощущалось неправильно…

Акире стало так плевать и на ENED, и на потерю памяти, и на то, что произошло за последние дни. Он выгорел, подобно плохо промасленному факелу; выгорел и сжал ладони в кулаки, игнорируя укол боли в суставах. Он не был тем юношей, что пошел за Нано столько лет назад; уже не был тем витающим в облаках мыслителем, но…

Но были вещи, которые не изменились. Были желания, что не изменились.

Акира сглотнул. Разжал кулак — и нашел своей рукой чужую, быстро, даже не глядя. Переплел их пальцы, ощущая холод и легкий удар тока… а затем поднял взгляд к глазам Нано — бездонному весеннему морю, где едва заметно плескалась синева с фиолетовыми лепестками полевых цветов:

— Ты сбежал не потому, что Эмма открыла тебе дверь. И не потому, что тебе суждено было сбежать в тот день, — прошептал он, и ему всего на миг показалось, будто брови Нано дрогнули, — ты сбежал, потому что захотел увидеть меня. И у тебя получилось. Ты нашел меня — не потому, что судьба так хотела; не потому, что судьба свела нас на пляже. Просто потому, что повезло. И нам повезет вновь.

Нано смотрел практически ошарашено, и фарфор его маски будто трескался — быстро-быстро, неумолимо, идя паутинкой трещин от уголков глаз, рта, от крыльев носа. Акира смотрел на него, смотрел нерушимо и ровно, подняв свободную ладонь на чужую скулу — и улыбнувшись, впервые за все это время:

— Мы оба изменились, это точно.

Лёд чужого взгляда трещал, и Акира фыркнул, приблизившись чуть ближе.

— Но… На дне ящика Пандоры все еще есть надежда.

— Надежда? — Нано повторил сухо, но в глазах его впервые за долгие годы плескалось неверие. Точно у щенка, замученного и голодного, глядящего на протянутую руку.

— Да, надежда. Потому что ты не мессия апокалипсиса, не гибель всего человечества и прочее дерьмо, которым они тебя наградили и которым хотят видеть. Ты живой, Нано. Ты человек из плоти и крови, своей жизнью и своими желаниями. И ничто этого не изменит. Ибо… будь ты мессией. Будь бездушной машиной, жаждущей крови, каким они тебя зовут… разве ты бы сдался за меня? Разве искал бы?

Нано смотрел на него странно, хмуря брови, будто обдумывая что-то — и Акира добавил, улыбаясь почти слабо.

— И я сбегу с тобой. Если ты _захочешь_ меня рядом.

Нано глядел на него растерянно, будто впервые видел. Его глаза блеснули полями с сиренью, полями залитых солнцем астр среди весенней чуть примятой травы — и ладонь Акиры, покоящуюся на скуле Нано, накрыли его же пальцы. Все такие же бледные, но сейчас — почти дрожащие. Будто он волновался. Будто впервые на памяти Акиры… переживал о чем-то.

— Хочу, — прошептал он едва слышно, будто оживая на глазах, — я… я хочу сбежать, жить далеко отсюда. И тебя рядом.

Акира смотрел на него мгновение, две. Смотрел, как эмоции на чужом лице сменяли друг-друга — боль, облегчение, счастье. Это было потрясающей картиной, это было лучшим, что Акира видел за многие годы — никакие закаты с этим не сравнятся.

И, мягко погладив Нано большим пальцем по скуле, Акира подался вперед, как хотел давным-давно. Еще на колесе обозрения, когда было спокойно, было свободно — и души не покрывала сетка шрамов, что никогда не заживут полноценно.

Чужие губы на вкус — дым, огонь и капелька надежды с самого донышка ящика Пандоры. Акира целовал неумело, целовал неопытно — но со всей нежностью, которую только мог высказать. Со всей тоской, всем желанием, и Нано возвращал эти эмоции стократно. От легкого прикуса нижней губы Акира рвано выдохнул, чем позволил углубить поцелуй; чужие пальцы сжали его ладони крепче, и Акира не сумел сдержаться от тихого стона.

Ощущение от покалываний почти сводили с ума — едва ли на уровне бурлящих эмоций, но явно около того.

Акира не знал, как оказался спиной на постели, а Нано — нависшим над ним. Поцелуев было много, почти слишком много, и дыхание вновь рваное, но в этот раз — от счастья. И ни он, ни Нано не могли оторваться друг от друга; цеплялись, целовались, будто в любой момент все могло растаять, исчезнуть. И их вновь разлучат, в этот раз — навсегда.

От этих мыслей Акира лишь сжимал чужие ладони крепче.

Нет. Их больше не разлучат. Никогда.

— Нужно собираться, — прошептал Акира, когда огонь в груди чуть утих, пускай всего на мгновение, — и бежать. Так далеко, как можем.

Они разжали руки уже давно, и ладони Нано покоились на его талии. Пальцы Акиры же, до того запущенные в чужие волосы, мягко погладили кожу вокруг рогов — и Акира улыбнулся, ощущая себя таким счастливым, что хотелось плакать.

— А перед этим, пока нас не хватились… посмотрим на тот самый закат, хм?

Нано кивнул, и последующие полчаса они потратили на подготовку. В основном на переодевание, ибо, как оказалось, все эти ночи Нано никого не искал, он… он готовился к побегу, засранец такой. Занес в эту комнатку все, что могло бы им пригодиться; начиная от сменной одежды и заканчивая краской, которой он окрасил себе волосы в черный, чтобы хотя бы частично отвести взгляд от того факта, что он тот самый «блондин-иностранец», которых по всей Камакуре ищут.

Агамемнон и Одиссей лизнули им руки напоследок; Акире было тоскливо от того, что вновь приходилось с ними прощаться, почему-то знал, что те справятся и сами. В конце-концов, они были друг у друга, и Агамемнон — большой, распушившийся черный кот — всегда защитит своего мелкого, что вечно смущался, прятался за большого кошару, зыркая будто не котенком, но волчонком.

От этой мысли на душе почему-то стало теплее.

Они решили побывать перед самым побегом из города на пляже — том самом, о котором знал только Акира и Кейске. Там безопасно, там должно было быть безопасно… но Акира ошибся. В очередной проклятый Богом раз он ошибся.

Даже не успев подойди к спуску, еще на самой дороге подле леса он увидел знакомую женскую фигуру, заключенную в алый плащ с черным мехом. Ветер развеивал её рыжие волосы, и они казались язычками пламени, питающимися от зарождающегося заката. Рядом с ней был мотоцикл — довольно большой, на самом деле. Явно мог вместить двух человек, и все же Эмма была одна. Стояла ровно и нерушимо, сжимая пальцами фальшивой руки ограду, и на короткое мгновение Акире показалось, что он заметил в придорожных кустах что-то. Такое темное, напоминающее подошвы армейских сапог, но рассмотреть ему не дали.

Эмма заговорила, и голос её был бесцветным:

— Пришли, все-таки.

Её ладонь вскинулась, направленная в их сторону, и в душе Акиры похолодело.

В лучах начинавшего садиться солнца блеснул револьвер.

— Город гудит от слухов о гибели всего картеля Арбитро, как и его самого. «Не осталось ничего», говорят они. «Для уборки там понадобится швабра, а не мешки для трупов». Но это еще можно было списать на ужасную потасовку, предательство кого-то из картеля, да что угодно. Но после обнаружилось побоище в переулке неподалеку, с той же кроваво-красной картиной. Мне не нужно было думать дважды о том, кто устроил это. Как не придется думать дважды и людям Какудзавы.

Эмма помотала головой, поджимая губы. Её улыбка, грустная и невозможно печальная, показалась Акире до дурного похожей на ту, с которой Нано отдавал его в руки ENED столько лет назад. Её улыбка была полна отчаяния, а блики солнца на револьвере казались почти тусклыми. Как роспись на их печальной участи — как Нано с Акирой, так и самой Эммы:

— К ночи город наполнится военными под завязку. Это будут не простые солдаты, которых однажды посылали по твою душу — это будут тренированные ублюдки с оружием, которое не смогут остановить даже твои векторы. Ты убьешь сотню, Нано, но они приведут тысячу. Включая твоих клонов, которых под Институтом десятки. Ты не сможешь остановить их всех. Вас поймают, и вы оба вновь станете подопытными кроликами. Вас будут пытать, вскрывать и мучить, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так в их планах. Вам не дадут нормальной жизни.

Её лицо исказила мука, и палец взвел курок. В глазах блеснула решительность.

— Я должна помочь вам. В последний раз.

Акира услышал шелест. Ощутил, как несуществующий ветер огладил его тело; увидел, как Эмма уложила палец на спусковой крючок.

— Мне жаль, На-…

— Стоп!

Голос Акиры прозвучал настоящим громом. Он не ожидал от себя такой резкости, но вскрикнул, выступая вперед и расставляя руки в стороны. Невольно становясь между Эммой и Нано — к шоку обоих, должно быть. Почти как тогда. Почти как в день, когда Нано потерял его впервые.

Он не знал, кому конкретно велел остановиться — Нано, который хотел разорвать Эмму в клочья, или Эмме, собирающейся в них стрелять. Обоим, возможно. Но он все еще ощущал тяжесть векторов вокруг себя, и револьвер Эммы все еще был направлен ему на грудь.

По шкале напряженности эта сцена… вряд ли уступала той самой. Разве что погода в этот раз лучше лучше.

— Если так хочешь нашей смерти, — проговорил он ровно, смотря грозно ей в глаза, — тогда зачем освободила Нано с самого начала? Зачем приютила, когда я был в отчаянии?

Его ладонь соскользнула за спину и вытащила нож. Тот самый, что Нано подарил ему так давно; тот самый, что Эмма оставила ему вместе со сменной одеждой. Лезвие блеснуло в лучах закатного солнца — не угрозой, но чем-то большим.

— Зачем хотела, чтобы я вспомнил?

Вопросы сыпались из него, как из рога изобилия, и с каждым из них лицо Эммы становилось все темнее. Она дрогнула, сжимая револьвер так сильно, что металл, должно быть, скоро погнется под её касанием.

Акира не ожидал ответа. Ничего не ожидал, на самом деле. Но Эмма вдруг заговорила — мрачно и опустошенно:

— Потому что Какудзава обыграл меня, черт подери — прошептала почти с болью, — он хотел, чтобы Нано сбежал. Он подстроил мое увольнение, убрал большую часть охраны от клетки в ту ночь. Директор знал, что я слаба, и своими манипуляциями вынудил меня выпустить его — с уверенностью, что он начнет заражать и убивать всех подряд. Но все пошло не по плану… с самого начала. И теперь Какудзава зол. Чертовски зол.

Её взгляд застыл на нем, Акире. Неужели план был в том, что Нано начнет мстить миру — за него в том числе? Заражая всех, убивая всех без разбору…

Это не имело смысла, но было достаточно безумным, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Особенно с тем, каким ублюдком был этот Какудзава, если верить хотя бы крохе чужих слов. Но его хмурость отразилась в его словах — и не смотря на все еще наставленный ему на грудь пистолет, Акира сделал шаг вперед:

— Нет, Эмма. Ты не просто отпустила его. — Голос прозвучал тихо, но решающе. — Ты сама говорила, что курировала его. Что знала: Нано не монстр и не чудовище на самом деле. Что в глубине души он скорбел, а после — злился. Это не эмоции чудовища. Это эмоции человека, живущего и реагирующего на окружающий мир.

Он подошел так близко, что её пистолет уперся ему в грудь. С такого расстояния Нано его не защитит, он знал это. Но почему-то не боялся. Не Эммы, что смотрела на него почти так же шокированно, как Нано всего пару часов назад, в той тесной комнатке, где они разделили свой первый поцелуй:

— Нано мой. А я его. — Отчеканил он резко простую истину, которая не была нежностью, на самом деле. А была простым фактом. — И мы сбежим. За нами будут гнаться до ада и обратно — но мы сбежим. И будем жить.

Он смотрел на неё уверенно, смотрел жестко, и Эмма напрягла руку так сильно, что Акире показалось — еще мгновение, и она нажмет на спусковой крючок случайно, просто от того, как дрогнула мышца пальца…

Но ничего не произошло. Ни выстрела, ни взрыва крови, окрашивающего всего вокруг в багрянец. Эмма стояла напряженной еще минуту, может две под острым взглядом двух пар глаз — и с потерянным выдохом, будто свалив с плеч груз, опустила пистолет, отвернув лицо в сторону. Шелест растворился в дуновении ветра, колыхнувшего листья и ветки вокруг. Акира опустил взгляд, и наконец рассмотрел — тело полицейского в кустах, под которым расплылась лужа крови.

Улыбка Эммы показалась ему практически счастливой.

— Кажется, Какудзава и переоценил, и недооценил любовь одновременно, хм?

Она развернулась к мотоциклу — и только сейчас, без закрывающего его силуэта Эммы, Акира разглядел на тамошнем багажнике спортивную сумку:

— Там деньги, фальшивые документы, билеты и провизия на первое время. Езжайте по трассе в Тошиму, на полпути сверните направо — там небольшой городок, Инаба. Сядете на поезд, притворитесь братьями, документы рассчитаны на это. Немного удачи, и к вечеру завтрашнего дня вы будете в аэропорту на другой стороне Японии, с билетами на самолет, что отвезут вас подальше от этой чертовой дыры.

Она говорила еще, говорила детали — и пока Нано с ровным кивком вышел вперед, проверяя сумку, проверяя мотоцикл… Акира стоял ошарашенный, глядя на Эмму. Осознавая, что ни капли не понимает эту женщину. Вначале пистолет наставляет, а потом раскрывает свои планы…

Заметив взгляд Акиры, та фыркнула. Чем-то отдаленно напомнив ему Мотоми, ибо казалась такой же горестной и уставшей, пускай и скрывающей это:

— Буду абсолютно честна с тобой, парень: я ненавижу тебя. Пропади ты пропадом, нырни в огненную геенну или сожри тебя собаки в канаве — мне было бы плевать. Я до последнего мечтала, что ты не вспомнишь. Что тебя приберет к своим рукам Арбитро, или в переулке зарежут, да что угодно. Мечтала, что Нано передумает, и мы сбежим вместе. Без тебя.

Её взгляд соскользнул в сторону мужчины, оглядывающего содержимое сумки со странной скрупулезностью. Её рука дрогнула, касаясь другой, которая, как Акира знал, была протезом. Женская губа поджалась — и усмешка показалась почти болезненной.

— Но… документы ведь на мужчин, — прошептал Акира неловко, догадываясь, что «притвориться братьями» они смогли бы только так, и усмешка Эммы показалась ему шрамом на её красивом лице:

— Потому что я не маленькая девочка, чтобы верить в мечты, Акира. Есть факты, и они говорят о том, что Нано хочет бежать с тобой. Только с тобой. И если я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив — мне нужно вытащить и тебя тоже. Только и всего.

Акира видел краем глаза, как Нано надевает на голову мотоциклетный шлем, прячущий рога. Уже кивнул, развернувшись и пойдя к нему, как чуть дернулся, услышав фырк Эммы ему в спину:

— Главное, если в поезде увидите лысоватого карлика со скрипучим голосом и длинным носом — игнорируйте до упору. Сделки с ним никогда не приводят ни к чему хорошему, а сам он до одури любит лезть к молодым людям.

Акира кивнул растерянно, глянув на Нано, ожидающего его — и выдохнул, опустив лицо. Не имея плана побега, не имея ничего, кроме острого желания жить, они вдруг обрели все это. Обрели друг-друга по-настоящему — не в последнюю очередь благодаря странной рыжеволосой женщине, что ненавидела его до глубины души.

Это казалось ироничным, казалось глупым. Но накидывая поверх футболки байкерскую курту и застегивая на голове шлем, Акира не смог не выдохнуть в сторону женщины:

— Спасибо, Эмма.

— Езжай, — отрезала она резко, — пока я не передумала.

Акире хотелось усмехнуться болезненно, кивнуть и ответить «есть, мэм!» — однако женщина отвернулась от него, глядя на зарождающийся вдали закат.

У них не было времени, и потому Акира сел за мотоцикл, невольно хмыкая с того, что полученная несколько месяцев назад лицензия и опыт вождения байка Мотоми пригодились ему… довольно неожиданным образом. Тоже «судьба», или совпадение? Акиру оно не волновало.

Нано обнял его за талию, садясь сзади, и Акира завел мотор. 

Позади осталась Эмма, глядящая в закат опустевшим взглядом. Позади остался Рин и Мотоми — и Шики, ставший очередным трупом на совести Нано. 

Каждая тень убитого будет преследовать их до самого конца; будет рвать им души по ночам, будет приходить в кошмарах. Но ощущая, как Нано прижимается к нему маленьким котенком; как держит одну руку на талии, а другую — напротив его сердца… Акира был спокоен. ENED украли его память и едва не забрали у Нано жизнь, но сейчас это казалось отдаленным, как какой-то мираж. Сейчас это казалось мелочью.

Потому что они были друг у друга. И у них был путь побега, который почему-то Акире казался правдивым, продуманным. Казался настоящим, а не обманкой или ловушкой. И даже если так, они со всем разберутся. Потому что они вместе.

И потому Акира, игнорируя шум машин вокруг, игнорируя рычание мотора и все на белом свете, с улыбкой на одном из светофоров накрыл ладонь на груди собственной, переплетая их пальцы.

Позволяя мерному шуму чужого-своего пульса заполнить его мысли.


End file.
